Bridezilla
by Dancing Marshmallows
Summary: Weddings are stressful... try helping people plan them. With two months to get everything together, a bridezilla and her bitch of a maid of honor, and finding love at the worst time, Kuroko would be lucky if he makes it out alive. OOC, eventual AkaKuro, was T and now M, Kuroko-centric
1. Chapter One: Rise of Queen Bitch

**Hey! This is my first fanfic on this account so hope you enjoy it!**

 **REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW (but mostly review)**

( _1625 words_ )

* * *

Sometimes, Kuroko wondered why he decided to get into the wedding planning business. It was aggravating, frustrating, and assiduous. Like now.

Kuroko was sitting on a mesh conference chair next to his boss, Aida Riko, in the Tying the Knot headquarters. Their client was supposed to be there with them at six-thirty a.m. and now it was nine. There was no coffee, or any caffeine in the office, and there was a shit-storm brewing outside. Thunder and lightning boomed periodically, causing power surges, and rain was pounding on the large glass windows with a view of Tokyo. Oh, and did I mention that it's a Sunday?

Our favorite bluenette was trying to stay awake but he just kept dozing off when he thought of all the possible things he could've been doing: sleeping, drinking a vanilla milkshake, reading a book in the comfort of his bed, taking a warm show-

"I'm here!" There was a loud CRACK and Kuroko jolted thinking it was the lightning, but instead, it was a Euro-Japanese blonde sashaying her way to a chair with large shopping bags in her arms.

"You told us that you wanted to meet at six-thirty and you're two hours late because you went shopping?!" Aida scolded. She popped out of her seat and slammed her fists on the glass table. "Do you not understand the word pri-or-ity?!"

"Aren't you a cranky bitch in the morning," the blonde huffed. "Shopping is a girl's number one priority and plus, I had to wait until the rain got lighter because I didn't want my hair"- insert hair flip-"to get wet."

 _Oh, you haven't seen a cranky bitch yet!_ Aida thought.

As if Kuroko heard his boss's thoughts, he cleared his throat.

"Oh my god!" the blonde shrieked. "When did you get here?!"

 _Two and a half hours earlier than you_ , Kuroko thought but simply responded with, "I was here the whole time."

"Well, we ought to put a bell on you…" the Euro-Japanese woman mumbled.

Kuroko subtly rolled his eyes. "Let's start the consultation miss…?"

"Hiro Miyoko. Either call me Miyoko or my English name, Maya."

"Well then, Miyoko-san, wher-?" Aida said.

"You," Miyoko ordered while pointing at Kuroko. "I want a coffee, two sugars one cream. If you don't have that then I want tea, preferably Earl Grey with-."

"Excuse me, but this is one of my best assistants, Kuroko Tetsu-," Aida interrupted.

Miyoko raised her hand to stop the brunette from talking. "Don't interrupt me and like you said, he's your assistant. So he can get me something to drink."

"Exactly, he's my **assistant** , not your butler," Aida retorted.

"… Fine, whatever." The blonde slumped in her chair and then looked at her manicured nails. "Moving on. I want the venue to be outdoors. Like I want nature but I hate insects, birds because they shit everywhere, and oh, I can't stand pollen and dirt makes me cringe… So find me a place outdoors without these things that are bound to upset me, kay? You know what I mean."

Aida had to take a moment to process the information before she shook her head and just smiled. "… We can do that. When do you plan-?"

"In the fall. It has to happen by November because I need to be-."

"Do you mean this November? As in two and a half months from now?" Kuroko asked.

"Didn't I just say to not interrupt me?!" Miyoko screeched. "Ugh, I hate it when people don't listen and then say stupid things. Like, didn't I just say November and fall?"

"Which could also mean next year," Kuroko added.

"Are you slow or something? Ob-viously I mean two-ish months from now! Why would I come a year before? Who waits that long to be wed?"

Aida shook her head and rubbed her temples. Clueless brides-to-be were not her forte, especially ignorant, bratty bridezillas. "Let's continue."

"Do you think it's possible for someone to drop twenty-five pounds in two months?" Miyoko asked. She crossed her legs and put her finger on her chin.

"Um… are you referring to yourself?" Kuroko asked.

"Are you calling me fat?!"

"That's not what I meant-."

"But then again, I shouldn't listen to someone who wears a cheap shirt, slacks probably from some flea market, and a twenty dollar tie," the blonde scoffed. "Have you seen me? I'm like… perfection, a goddess really, walking on this earth. It's my bridesmaids that have to lose twenty-five."

She unlocked her phone and showed a picture of her bridesmaids. There was a brunette hugging Miyoko with a large smile while two other girls, a rosette and a dirty blonde, stood away. They all looked amazing even though they looked like they belonged to two different cliques.

"My best friend, Lauren,"- she pointed at the brunette hugging her-" doesn't really need any help except for maybe… I don't know, losing two to five pounds. However, these other two need to lose twenty-five, asap, if they want to be in my wedding photos. I mean, I can't have fat people standing next to someone as runway ready as me."- she scoffed-" If it were up to me, they wouldn't even be within one mile of my wedding. It was my fiance who chose them, not me. God, why am I so nice? Anyway, I need you to find them a gym."

"Um, that's not what we do, Miyoko-," Aida laughed incredulously.

"Oh please, the amount of money my father is paying you says you do now." The blonde gave a cheshire grin. "So meet all of my expectations."

Aida's knuckles were whitening as she clenched onto her tablet. It was visible that she was irritated and was absolutely deplored accepting Miyoko's father's offer.

"Okay then? Let's talk about the guest list, catering, photograph-," Kuroko said while glancing at Aida every now and then.

"That's so cute~" the Euro-Japanese blonde squealed. She was no longer paying attention since she was texting on her phone and giggling. Her sharp blue eyes glanced at Kuroko and then dismissed his suggestions with a wave of her hand. "You deal with that 'cuz I have other things to do. I have an appointment and I can't be late for that."

"Of course you can't," Aida said sarcastically. "But we're not done with this consult-."

"Deal with it. That's your job, not mine!" Miyoko snapped. "If I had a nickel for every single time I had to do the work the employees were supposed to do, I'd be a million dollars richer."

She glared at the two wedding planners and then inspected her french tips once more. "Why do you think daddy hired you? I need everything that a bride usually needs, but of course, better, classier, and not cheap trash." She rolled her eyes and then got up to leave. "Oh, and if you dare give me some half-assed ceremony that is totally lame, I will sue you. I, Hiro Miyoko, am getting married. Like, I'm fucking VIP, a big-shot, the woman who can make or break a person, hell, a company if I want! You better meet my expectations, Rio and Kuro."

"It's Aida Rik-."

"I don't care~," she chimed. "Au revoir."

After the blonde disappeared from the conference room, Aida let out a groan and hugged the table. "Oh god. Why~ Why did I agree to plan this woman- no, this precious bitch's wedding?!"

"Because you like money," Kuroko said.

Aida jumped up and pinched Kuroko's pale cheeks. "Don't be so snarky, brat."

"Hai, hai."

Aida let out a sigh and massaged her temples before she looked at her phone. "We're done here so you can go home if you want, Kuroko. I'll just go over the details with you tomorrow and thank you for coming and dealing with this… bridezilla with me. Get home safe."

Kuroko nodded and didn't need to be told twice to leave. He got his things together and went down the elevator while humming a happy tune.

There weren't many people in the lobby, as expected on a Sunday, and it was silent, except for the janitor waxing the tiled floor and rain tapping on the transparent windows and doors.

The bluenette was actually bouncing his way out with a barely audible hum. He went through the revolving doors but instead of exiting the building once and for all, he went in a full circle when he realized he didn't have an umbrella. He let out a groan and didn't even notice that there was someone behind him until he felt a light nudge.

"Excuse me," a deep suave voice said.

Kuroko felt hands hold his hips and move him aside politely. His aquamarine orbs met with heterochromatic gold and red ones.

 _How pretty_ , Kuroko thought.

"If you need an umbrella, you can use mine," the man said. He hands the bluenette a black umbrella that was creating a small puddle on the floor.

There was a shock when their hands brushed against each other and Kuroko almost dropped the umbrella if it weren't for the other man's fast reflexes.

"T-thanks but no thanks. I wouldn't want you to get soaked because I forgot mine," Kuroko stuttered. He smiled sheepishly and then bowed before running through the pouring rain.

 _Interesting_ , the man thought, chuckling to himself.

* * *

 **!REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**

 **Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter Two: Food Comes First

**Yay! It's an update!**

 **First, I'd like to thank you guys for all the views, REVIEWS, favorites, and follows. Really really really appreciate it (seriously).**

 **Second, sorry if this is a tad late. My laptop decided to break down yesterday so I'm stuck with typing on my phone.**

 **Third, I'd like to apologize for two things: ONE, there may be some typos because I'm typing on my phone and probably missed them even though I proofread this like five times. TWO, our favorite devilish redhead is not here... yet.**

 **REVIEW RESPONSE**

 **Evilrelena: Thanks for the encouragement and I hope you like this chapter! ;)**

 **DreamersOnDrugs: Will do and did**

 **Ashen Fierce: Thanks and I would love a GoM fruit basket ;)**

 **Akakuro Seiya: I'm glad you hate her (that means I'm making a pretty good antagonist so far) and sorry but if you read the top you might be groaning in frustration. Sorry! But hang in there! I'm getting to him.**

 **rowexz: Hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **emelyne: Thanks and hope you like this one.**

 **Chrissi: I hope you like this chapter too and continue to be interested in this fanfiction (cross fingers that you'll continue reading chapter after chapter)**

 **Rinfantasy: I shall leave you guessing but everything shall be revealed very soon ;) BEAR WITH ME!**

 _2566 words_

* * *

The Pavilion, also known as one of the top restaurants in Tokyo, was illuminated by soft yellow-orange hues. The restaurant was located inside a five-star hotel and it had a view of a garden through the large floor-to-ceiling french doors. Mahogany tables were spread through the dining room with expensive wine glasses, china plates, and small unlit candles on them.

"So we are going to try some of the food here since you requested to have high-end plates," Aida explained.

Although Miyoko didn't say anything, she let out an approving hum.

"Kuroko-kun was able to get us reservations **and** talk to the chefs about catering for your wedding. You should really be thanking him for getting this great opportunity," Aida continued with a pat on the bluenette's shoulder.

"Yeah… I'll thank him **if** I like the food." The blond rolled her eyes and took a sip of her white wine.

Aida's eye twitched and she tried not to throw her glass of water in the ungrateful blond's face. Hey, maybe the bitch will melt!

"Yo Kuroko," a voice laughed. A hand ruffled the sky blue locks.

The man was very tall with dark red hair and a seemingly angry face. Even with a chef's jacket on, his broad shoulders were accentuated and with his sleeves rolled up, his muscular arms were shown.

Next to him was another man who was shorter and he had jet black hair with bangs covering his left eye. He also had a chef's jacket on but with less muscle bulging out. He was charismatic and he held a couple plates in his hands.

"Hello, Kagami-kun, Himuro-kun," Kuroko greeted. He got out of his chair and bowed politely. "Thank you for helping me."

"Always the polite one, huh?" Kagami said.

"I'm sorry I'm not a brute like you," Kuroko said nonchalantly.

Kagami growled but Himuro swatted his head before they began to argue.

"You must be Hiro-san," the ravenette said. "Please excuse me and my colleague for such crude behavior. I hope you enjoy what we've prepared for you, Hiro-sa-."

"Miyoko. You can call me Miyoko," the blonde said.

They shook hands and everyone could swear that there were flowers and bubbles surrounding Miyoko. She let out a polite yet flirty smile while she batted her eyelashes. It was awkward for everyone to look on as they seemed to be in their own little world.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Miyoko but we have to-," Kagami interrupted.

Miyoko let out a haughty laugh. "It's Hiro-san to you Kagami. I don't remember you having my permission to call me by that name."

"Really?" Kagami rolled his eyes and grabbed Himuro's arm. "Let's go, Tatsuya, we have other things to prep."

"Why don't you stay here with us, Himuro?" Miyoko's hand reached for the other's forearm and smiled.

"I shouldn't intrude-."

"Please, I insist."

"I apologize but I need to prep food with Kagami-."

"Oh, please! Kagami's a big boy. I'm sure a sous chef like him can manage to function."

"I'm the head chef," Kagami corrected.

"Well, good for you!" she said sarcastically. "I guess you can go and ask someone else to prep with you."

"And when did you become my boss?"

"I didn't. I just implied that a head chef wouldn't be so needy like a dog whining for it's master." She smirked and took a sip of her wine.

Kagami glared at the blonde and crossed his arms. The two glared at each other while everyone else sat back and either thought about trying to somehow calm the situation or just backed away.

Himuro rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and patted Kagami's arms. "How 'bout I just stay here for a bit and then I'll go back to the kitchen?"

"Make it quick," Kagami mumbled before storming back to the kitchen.

"How rude of him to interrupt us," Miyoko huffed as she swirled her wine. "As beautiful as this restaurant is, the employees would scare away potential customers."

"Now, Miyoko-san, you must remember that this consultation is a favor so we should be respectful towards-," Aida said.

"Puh-lease! They shouldn't be disrespecting **me**. I'm the important one here!" Miyoko exclaimed. She slammed the wine glass on the table. "I'm the customer and the customer is always right, right? My happiness comes first, right Riko?"

Aida laughed nervously and pushed the plate of hors d'oeuvres to the blonde. "How about we try some of the food to lighten up the mood?"

Aida's light brown eyes were pleading Himuro to change the subject, fast, before Miyoko could rant.

"Um… let's try the blue crab beignets," Himuro suggested while picking up a square ceramic bowl with golden brown balls and a small cup of dipping sauce in it.

Miyoko carefully picked the ball up with her fork and inspected it as if it were a five carat diamond. She cut it open, dipped it in the sauce, and then ate it. It looked like she was enjoying it since she was smiling but after ten seconds, she harshly spat it out.

"Oh my god!" she screeched. "What was in that?!"

"I-it's a mixture of fresh crab, shallots, mascarpone, and chives inside and then it's lightly fried. The sauce is a garlic aioli-," Himuro explained.

"You're serving me fried food?!"

"It's **lightly** fried and-."

"And there's garlic?! You want my guests to reek of garlic at my wedding? Are you insane?!"

"There's only a-."

"OH-KAY! Let's move on to the next dish, Himuro-san," Aida interrupted as she replaced the plate of blue crab beignets with another.

There were small grilled scallops wrapped with bacon on square dishes and a toothpick through them. There were three plates with two scallops on each of them, sitting elegantly.

"This is a bacon-wrapped scallop with a bit of a honey glaze on it. We grilled it until it was golden and made sure to drain-," Himuro explained.

Miyoko slowly chewed the hors d'oeuvre and then spat it in her napkin cloth. At least it wasn't on the floor. "What is your problem? I want high-end food, not something I can get in the cafeteria of a public school! I'm trying not to get fat and you're feeding me this greasy shit?"

"I don't think it's that bad… I think it actually tastes quite excellent," Kuroko chirped. He looked and Himuro and the ravenette smiled.

"Who fucking cares what you think Rocko! It's not what you want, it's what I wan-!"

"It's Kuroko."

Miyoko shot the bluenette her deadliest glare. "Do you think this is funny?"

"I never said anything-."

"I don't want to hear 'I never said anything'. I want to hear nothing coming out of your mouth and I'll call you whatever the hell I want… Do you know why?" Miyoko spat venomously. She was slowly rising out of her chair like a true villain.

"… why?"

"Because I am the bride, I am your number one client, and what I say goes so shut up. If I wanted your input I would've ask for it, but I didn't, so sit down and be silent."

"How about we go to the next dish, Miyoko?" Himuro asked putting his hand on her forearm.

"Of course." Miyoko's attitude did a complete 180 and she was smiling at the sous chef. She brushed his forearm and pulled him closer. "Himuro-kun~ I'm so upset now so… why don't you feed me this time?"

"I don't think that would be… appropriate," Himuro laughed sheepishly.

"Shouldn't you agree with the customer?" Miyoko purred.

Himuro glanced at Kuroko and Aida and they sent him an apologetic look with a sigh. There wasn't much any of them can say and denial would just fuel the quick tempered woman.

"O-okay then. Let's try the tarts. It's a zucchini and goat cheese tart with a light, very light, drizzle of olive oil," Himuro explained as he fed the blonde carefully.

Miyoko's glossed lips opened and there was a sultry look in her deep blue eyes. Kuroko could see Himuro shiver as Miyoko 'accidentally' licked one of the ravenette's fingers and hum softly.

"This… is much better," the woman hummed.

Himuro laughed sheepishly and nodded.

"It's very nice, Himuro-kun," Kuroko murmured.

"Thank you."

"Why are you even eating, Kiko?" Miyoko let out an exasperated sigh and eye roll.

Before Kuroko could respond, a hand patted his blue head. "Kuro-chin."

"Please refrain from doing that, Murasakibara-kun."

There stood a 6'10 purple giant with a lazy smile. His long hair was tied into a loose ponytail with some strands cupped his face. His chef's jacket was partially covered with icing and dough and there was a white smudge on his cheek.

"I brought desert~" the man chimed.

"Miyoko-san, meet Murasakibara Atsushi. He was kind enough to offer help for your wedding," Kuroko informed. "He offered to make the dessert and the wedding cake for your reception."

"Great, good for you. Now where are the samples? I don't have time for you fruitless chit-chat." Miyoko yawned and rested her head on her hand.

Murasakibara placed a plate of cake on the table. It was aromatic and simple. It was a one tier, white cake covered with vanilla frosting and coconut shavings.

The purple giant cut a small piece and then served it to the blonde.

"Um, please excuse me but I have to get back to the kitchen." Himuro smiled as he took his exit and Miyoko frowned.

After the ravenette left, Miyoko observed the slice in front of her and crossed her arms. "You're going to give me a small cake for my wedding?"

"No. We're just sampling different cakes first while the other chef's finish making the main courses for your reception dinner," Murasakibara said.

"I want other desserts too!" the blonde scolded. "I'm not a cheap bride who will only serve like one-thousandth of a slice to her guests."

"Since the cake is already here we might as well try it," Kuroko said. "We can add other desserts afterwards."

The Euro-Japanese woman looked at her slice and looked unimpressed and annoyed even. She tapped her finger on the wooden table jabbed the slice with her fork.

 _I'm probably going to regret asking this but_ … Aida thought. "What's wrong, Miyoko-san?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because my cake looks like it belongs in a display case of some third rate bakery or maybe it's because coconut shavings should not be served in a wedding unless you want people to have coconut stuck on their teeth!" She pushed the plate away like a child throwing a tantrum.

Murasakibara frowned and crossed his arms. He leaned down and whispered in Kuroko's ear, "can I crush her?"

"At least try the cake first?" Kuroko suggested ignoring the annoyed giant next to him. "We can take off the coconut if you don't like it."

"So?! I don't want to taste it now **with** the coconut!"

Kuroko rolled his eyes internally and took the plate. He scraped the coconut shavings off with a clean fork and sighed. "Will you eat it now?"

"Fine… but if I taste one coconut shaving I'll replace the cake with your head," Miyoko said sweetly.

She slowly took a bite and it didn't even last a second in her mouth. She spat it on Kuroko's lap and revealed a tiny, 5 mm, coconut shaving and then gulped down her wine. "I tasted coconut."

"It's just a tiny piece!" Aida exclaimed.

"I already told you to take it out." Miyoko pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.

Kuroko had a high tolerance for annoyances, for god's sake the bluenette dealt with Aomine and Kagami for years; however, Miyoko was a special kind of nuisance. Stubborn six year olds stuck in the 'mine' stage were easier to take care of.

"Feed me another," Miyoko demanded.

Kuroko cut a small piece and made sure that it was coconut-free before feeding it to the blonde.

"Um, who feeds another person such a tiny piece? Do I look like a mouse or something?!"

Kuroko rolled his eyes and then fed her another piece. To the bluenette's horror, the cake wasn't spat on the floor, on him, or on the table but instead it missed her mouth.

The white frosting stained her chin and burgundy dress. Her sapphire eyes widened and then narrowed in anger. "Oh. My. God! What the hell?!"

The woman leaped out of her chair and bumped into a passing waiter who spilled water on her hair. She screeched and then slicked back her now seltzer-watered hair and started furiously scrubbing her dress. When she realized the stain was only getting worse, she groaned in frustration and threw the napkin cloth on the floor. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! This dress costs more than your crummy apartment and your possessions, you twit!"

"Woah!" Kagami came running out with new plates in his hands and Himuro trailing behind him.

"Is everything alright? We heard screaming from the kitchen," Himuro explained.

"No, everything is not alright! I mean, look at me! My hair is a mess and my dress! My fucking dress!" Miyoko snapped. "It's fucking ruined because **he** "- points at Kuroko-" purposely dumped that cake on me!"

"I'm sorry, but it was an accident," Kuroko responded.

"Yeah right!" Miyoko turned around and face Himuro, hoping for some sympathy.

"You got a little something…" Himuro said while pointing at his chin.

"Ugh!"

"It can't be that bad," Kagami said trying to lighten the mood. "I mean you can just lick the cake off your chin now."

Miyoko glared at the redhead and exhaled sharply. She walked back to the table, took the rest of the cake and did the unreasonable: she threw it at Kuroko's chest.

"Miyoko-san!" Aida scolded while handing her napkin to the bluenette.

"UGH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, ROCKO!" the blonde cried flicking the leftover cake off her fingers. "My dry-cleaning bill is going to be on you!"

She stormed out of the restaurant with a growl and she shoved incoming customers out of her way. They weren't even halfway through the consultation and she was gone... again.

Kagami, Himuro, Murasakibara, Aida, and Kuroko stayed in the dining room speechless and dumbstruck.

At least there weren't a lot of customers in the hotel restaurant at the moment and people that were in the dining room were kind enough to not stare or pry.

"Well, now we know the bitch won't melt when water's thrown at her," Kagami joked.

Everyone looked at the redhead with disbelief.

Kuroko threw remnants of the cake splattered on his shirt at Kagami's face. "Shut up Bakagami."

* * *

 **REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**

 **Yeah, I know Akashi's not in this chapter but I promise he'll be here next time! BEAR WITH ME PEOPLE!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! (but mostly review)**

 ***Hint* review = update and the redheaded bae**


	3. Chapter Three: Happy Accident

**UPDATE!**

 **OMFG! I LOVE THE REVIEWS A LOT! IT REALLY MAKES MY DAY AND MAKES ME GIDDY! KEEPITUP**

 **Unfortunately my Mac is still getting fixed (omfg) and I'm uploading via cellphone... so please excuse any grammar/spelling hiccups!**

 **I will admit that this chapter is not super dramatic which I apologize for... I must say it was actually a bit kind of difficult to type but here it is (please don't murder me!)**

 **ONE MORE THING! I'm sorry if I don't respond to ALL of the reviews. I only respond to the ones I get before I upload. So do you know what that means? R to the E to the V to the I to the E to the W.**

 **REVIEW RESPONSE**

 **Guest: I'm glad you found it funny! And guess what, it's an update!**

 **Purified Sins: I'm glad I could make you laugh! Means a lot knowing that theven chapter made you laugh for the first (?) time in a while**

 **Kiri0918: Don't let me hold you back. I'll turn the other cheek and be your alibi ;)**

 **Scarlet Aki-chin: Wouldn't you like to run her over with a truck first? Lol**

 **Evilrelena: Glad to make you laugh and enjoy this update**

 **Akakuro Seiya: When I read your review I laughed aND people thought I was going insane. I'm happy you hate her and had the urgency to review without logging in lol.**

 **Giggles217: Thank you and don't crush her yet! She'll get what's coming**

 **Rinfantasy: Who knows my friend, who knows**

 **ShinseiShinwa: Thanks! I actually wanted my antagonist to throw the cake at Kuroko but I thought that would've been too much. Don't worry! Karma's a bitch**

 **rowexz: Thanks and read on to find out**

 **lumiere due soleil:Read on. I'm getting there**

 _2621 words_

* * *

When Kuroko woke up, it was not pleasant. It was six a.m. and he still had thirty beautiful minutes to sleep since he had to get to work by seven-thirty. He was awaken by the constant "dings' from his cellphone and then the sound of his apartment door opening and slamming shut. He wasn't even sure what to address first.

"Kuroko, wake up and get your phone!" a voice shouted in the kitchen.

 _Phone it is then_ , Kuroko thought.

Miyoko: where are you?

Miyoko: pick up your phone!

Miyoko: pickuppickuppickuppickuppickup!

Miyoko: why do you have a phone if you don't pick up?!

Miyoko: omg ARE YOU IGNORING ME?!

Aida: Sorry Kuroko but can you come in early today. Our "favorite" client is asking for… assistance

"Kuroko, get dressed." Kagami walked into the bluenette's bedroom and looked at the half awake man checking his phone. "Go change and I'll make breakfast."

Kuroko nodded and let out a groan. He could feel a headache coming as he stumbled to the bathroom.

By the time he groggily finished taming his atrocious bed-head and washing his face, the smell of bacon, eggs, and toast filled his apartment. Kagami just turned of the stove and placed the last dish on the dining table.

"Just in time," Kagami chirped.

"I would like the keys to my apartment back," Kuroko said while taking a seat before eating.

"If I did that, you'd end up eating boiled eggs for breakfast, lunch, and dinner," Kagami responded pointing his fork at the bluenette. "I don't want to see you come to me a week later all scrawny and look like the wind could pick you up and blow you away."

"Yes, mom." The bluenette rolled his eyes and they began eating in silence. There were occasional clings when their silverware met with the plates and crunching, mostly from Kagami chomping the bacon like there was no tomorrow.

"So how's it working with that Miyoko woman?" Kagami asked.

"… It's none of your business to know how my relationship with my client is."

"Oh, c'mon! I bet she's really annoying and she won't shut up. She dumped Murasakibara's cake on you! BWAHAHAHA! I'm surprised you didn't eat it afterwards since it was vanilla!"

Kuroko's icy blue eyes looked at Kagami and he held his hands up, defensively.

"Woah, don't get angry at me. Just stating the truth… Has she dumped any other things on you?"

 _Yes, her bag, massive books of pictures, almost spilled piping hot coffee on me, and she 'accidentally' dropped her Caesar salad on me_ , Kuroko thought.

"She has, hasn't sh-?"

"Morning Tetsu!"

Kuroko's door snapped open again and a tanned bluenette walked in casually. He was shirtless, flaunting his ripped body, and he was grinning like an idiot.

"Good morning Aomine-kun," Kuroko greeted.

"I'm starved." A hand swooped down and took two strips of bacon off of Kagami's and Kuroko's plates.

"Ahomine! It's called manners." The redhead slapped the hand away from his plate.

"Shut up, Bakagami. I'm hungry. If you went through the... activities I've been through last night you'd be tired and starving too."

Kuroko sighed as the two of them began to bicker and insult each other. This was the daily morning routine. It was usually amusing but now with Miyoko invading his life, every little annoyance was a thousand times worse and adding to his headache.

"Sit down and shut up, Ahomine Bakagami. If you want food just say so. Children behave better than the two of you combined," the pale bluenette scolded while pushing his food to Aomine.

"He started it," Aomine chimed. "What's up with you? You're in a pissy mood today."

"It's because of his latest client," Kagami answered.

"Oh, is she hot? Big rack?"

"Wow. Of course you go to breasts first."

"You already know. So answer my question."

"Yeah, she's hot but a bitch," Kagami answered.

"All hot girls are bitches."

"Yeah but this one is like Satan's spawn. She threw Murasakibara's cake at Kuroko. The. Whole. Thing."

"... HAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god, seriously?! You okay Tetsu?" Aomine was laughing so hard that his sentences were incoherent and tears were coming out of his eyes.

Kuroko rolled his eyes and was about to respond, "I hope you choke on your tears," but his phone began to ring.

Once he saw the caller id, he could feel his heart drop. It was none other than Hiro Miyoko, the demon spawn. He thought about ignoring the call but came up with the conclusion that he'd probably get an earful from her when they meet face-to-face and his phone would most likely continue ringing and ringing and ringing.

He let out an exasperated sigh and picked up. "Hello?"

 _"Finally you pick up! What are you, deaf?"_

"Good morning to you too, Miyoko-san. "

 _"Do you not know how to pick up a phone? Shit, like. I need a caramel macchiato with one inch of whip cream and two pumps of syrup. I can taste the sugar pumps so you better make sure it's exactly two pumps."_

"Miyoko-san, I'm not your serva-."

 _"I also want one of those pastries in the display cases and it needs to be gluten free."_

"That's not what I do. And even if I did do things like that, that's not even speci-."

 _"Actually, get a fat-free pastry."_

"Wha-?"

She hung up before Kuroko could say no. The bluenette closed his eyes and calmly counted to three in his head before he stabbed his fork through his table and maybe cut the blonde's head off when he sees her.

"Was that her?" Aomine asked while shoveling down his food.

Kuroko stayed silent while he grabbed his things and began putting on his shoes.

"That charming, huh?"

"Just peachy," Kuroko huffed before opening and slamming his front door behind him.

.

L.I.N.E.B.R.E.A.K.

.

Kuroko hurried down Tokyo's boisterous streets and dodged incoming people. His phone constantly dinged with angry messages from his oh-so-kind client about how slow he was.

When he typed to respond, he crashed into someone and fell down.

"I'm sorry," Kuroko said.

"It's fine."

A hand helped lift Kuroko back on his feet and when the bluenette was about to thank the stranger, he paused.

Once again his baby blue eyes met with mismatched ones. From Kuroko's point of view, the man's eyes looked more salacious with his long lashes hovering. His fiery red hair stained the dull, stormy skies and holy crap, he was gorgeous.

"Is there something on my face?" the man asked.

 _Yes, that would be perfection_ , Kuroko thought. He shook his head to get rid of that thought and said, "no."

The two of them were holding hands longer than how strangers normally did and every noise around them seemed to disappear. Kuroko was just mesmerized by the redhead and he knew in the back of his mind that he was kind of being creepy, but it wasn't all his fault; the man was staring back just as intently.

The redhead opened his mouth to say something but then closed it when a drop of water plopped on his nose. After a few seconds, rain began to pour from the skies causing everyone to scatter in different directions.

The two of them ran to the nearest shelter and used their arms to shield their heads. Once they were out of the rain and in a random cafe, they couldn't help but laugh softly at the sudden misfortune.

The pitter-pattering from the rain was thunderous and it tapped on the awning outside and the windows. Water dripped off their clothes and hair and Kuroko shivered when he felt a cold breeze from the air conditioner.

"How about I get us some drinks?" The man shrugged off his black blazer and handed it to Kuroko. "Go find a seat while I order."

"B-but-," Kuroko protested however he was silenced by a finger.

"My treat. I'll be back," the other said huskily, tapping Kuroko's button nose.

Kuroko exhaled sharply with a miniscule smile before choosing to sit at a window corner seat. His eyes watched the redhead order drinks and couldn't help but think that what has happened so far was... refreshing. There was no screaming, whining, and complaining for the first time in weeks. Someone was actually not getting on his nerves and was being kind to him. As strange as it sounded, he was content being with an absolute stranger.

"I hope you like french vanilla cappuccinos." A cup was placed on the high table and the man sat on the opposite side. He loosened his tie and ran his hand through his wet hair. "I'm Akashi Seijuro and you are?"

"Oh, Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you Akashi-san and thank you for the coffee," the bluenette said. He clasped his hands around the warm coffee cup and kept his gaze at it. "I want to apologize for causing a... commotion and perhaps a hiccup in your schedule."

"Don't worry about it, Tetsuya."

The sound of his name coming out of Akashi's mouth was tantalizing. He suppressed a shudder and gripped his cup a little bit tighter before taking a sip. He could feel the heterochromatic gold and red eyes watch his every movement and anxiety would be an understatement.

"So why were you in such a hurry?" Akashi rested his head on his hands.

The bluenette's phone dinged right after the other asked and he looked at the new text message.

Miyoko: where are youuuuuuu?!

Miyoko: I'm PARCHED! Are you trying to dehydrate me?!

Miyoko: Unless you're drowning from the downpour I expect you to be here in ten minutes... max or I'll make your life a living hell!

 _With you alive it's already a living hell_ , Kuroko thought darkly.

"Girlfriend?" Akashi asked.

"Pardon?"

"If you don't mind me asking, is that your girlfriend texting you?"

Kuroko stared at the redhead for a few seconds trying to comprehend the words that came out. "Oh... Oh! No, absolutely not."

"... Boyfriend?"

"Also no. More like a very... needy client," Kuroko assured. His cerulean eyes glanced at the other's phone that was vibrating quite violently. "How about you? Seems like someone needs your attention, urgently."

"They can wait," Akashi responded, never breaking his gaze. "It'd be rude to ignore someone I just met and I'm now having coffee with."

They sat in silence and drank their coffees slowly. The cafe gave off a tranquil vibe with the quiet sounds of coffee machines working, jazz playing softly through the speakers, a dim lighting with the windows mostly giving off light, and dark antique furniture filling up the room. Privacy wasn't an issue since the people around were either too distracted by their laptops or cellphones.

"What do you work as?" Kuroko asked.

"CEO of the Akashi Conglomerate," the redhead said nonchalantly. It almost sounded like second nature for him to say that. "And you?"

"... Now I don't really want to say since Akashi-san seems like a big shot." Kuroko sipped his drink and looked at the wet window.

"Tell me as compensation to the drink."

"So much for it being a treat."

"Tetsuya," Akashi demanded.

"... I'm a wedding planner's assistant."

"I see. Tough job?"

"Probably more difficult than yours," the bluenette blurted out. Can't take it back now.

"As if. I have to deal with condescending clients who are obsessed with money," Akashi challenged.

"I have to deal with women and men changing their decisions last minute."

"My employees slip up during important meetings."

"My clients complain about their ridiculous insecurities and act like children... all the time."

"My job is more difficult."

"No mine is."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Tetsuya, my job is. I am absolu-."

"S-Seijuro... my job would make your job look like a walk in the park."

"Yeah right."

"I am."

...

...

...

The two of them busted out laughing and a few tears threatened to trickle down their cheeks. Their laughter echoed through the cafe and some people looked at them with bewildered faces.

When their laughter died, Kuroko took a long sip of his drink while watching Akashi wipe the barely visible tears.

"You know... you have a cute laugh," the redhead complimented.

Kuroko almost spat out the vanilla coffee mix in the air but instead choked and let a little slip out of his mouth.

Akashi chuckled and leaned over. His thumb swiped the dripping liquid from his chin to his lips. The bluenette was blushing slightly and moved back.

"You really are too cute."

"Akashi-san is-," Kuroko pouted.

"There's no need for honorifics. I'm not your boss; I'd rather be your friend, for now."

Kuroko's lips threatened to curve upwards from the giddiness he felt inside. "Akashi-kun, then, is very bold."

The redhead shrugged. "Have you ever thought about getting married?"

"... Of course. It's only natural to think of it from time to time. How about you?"

"So do I. I'm not getting any younger... Do you think about it now?"

"Are you proposing, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko joked.

The other chuckled and sipped his drink. "Who knows, Tetsuya."

The bluenette could feel his cheeks heat up by the simple unsatisfying answer. He felt like hiding under the table or splashing his drink at the devilishly handsome face and then fleeing the scene.

Akashi watched as the man in front of him become flustered and smiled. He actually liked the different kind of embarrassment Kuroko was displaying in front of him, not that he'd admit. He usually hated when people made blunders around him, no matter how small, but Kuroko made him feel amused and interested.

His phone buzzed on the tables again and he could no longer avoid the frantic calls from his employee. "Tetsuya?"

"H-hai?" The said man cocked his head slightly with a dust of red on his cheeks.

 _You're so cute that I want to take you home_ , Akashi thought. "Sorry, but it seems like my coworkers need me to return to the office urgently."

"Oh..." Kuroko nodded, feeling a bit disheartened. He stood up and smoothed out his pants. "I guess I should be going too."

Akashi stood up and closed the gap between the two of them. His fingers tilted his chin upwards until their eyes were gazing into each other.

Kuroko could hear his heartbeat ringing in his ears and panic rising. They were strangers who bumped into each other twenty minutes ago and now they were like very close friends (coughloverscough).

 _Is he going to kiss me_ , the bluenette thought frantically.

He will admit that he did find Akashi attractive. The CEO was charismatic and who wouldn't like someone that had a mysterious, perhaps dangerous, side?

He closed his eyes and waited... but a kiss never came. Akashi's nimble fingers were on his collarbone and slowly fixing his messy windsor knot.

Although Kuroko wasn't showing any emotions, he felt a pang of disappointment and scolded himself for being so eager and naive.

"Don't beat yourself up," Akashi chuckled. His arms pulled Kuroko's waist closer and he leaned in to peck the bluenette's cheeks. "I'll see you later, Tetsuya."

The man left with a smile (or was it a smirk?) while Kuroko tried to understand what just happened. The bluenette's face was inflamed and he felt like curling up into a ball from the bliss and embarrassment he was feeling. Thank god, he had a low presence and no one saw his face go red.

After a few minutes of recovering, Kuroko finally started to make his way to work. As he walked down the wet sidewalks, he felt something poking his thigh. His hands reached in and took out a small slip of paper.

 _XXX-XXX-XXXX ~See you around_

The bluenette smiled and held the paper tightly. A stranger made his week.

* * *

 **REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

 **YAY Akashi is finally here!**

 **It's not dramatic but please bear with moi~** **The groom comes in next chapter! Promise.**

 **REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE! (review, seriously)**

 **Reviews = update and revealing the groom!**


	4. Chapter Four: Flowers for the Bitch

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm on vacation, which I totally forgot to mention on the last update. Sorry that it's late but I'm in another COUNTRY, meaning bad wifi.**

 **Once again, my laptop Has. Not. Been. Fixed. It's really annoying so as a result, I'm typing and uploading this via phone. I apologize for any mistakes in grammar and/or spelling. Oh, and some inaccuracies.**

 **...**

 **This is totally random but why isn't there a Mulan-esque fanfic of KnB? (Maybe there is but I'm too lazy to check atm) This has been on my mind ever since I was thinking about... honestly idk how it occurred to me.**

 **REVIEW RESPONSE**

 **Guest: IT'S AN UPDATE and thank you! Read this chapter to confirm your suspicions**

 **Rinfantasy: you need to read this ASAP. Oh and Akashi is always mean ;)**

 **AfterAllTheseYears: Thanks for liking the story and I need my villain to be static and cruel. I'm sorry to hear about the fat part though. Screw those other people because no matter how you look or act, they will always judge and be assholes about it. (People make fun of others because they lack something or are insecure about themselves)**

 **Akakuro Seiya: Lmao, you're welcome! Karma's a bitch and trust me, it'll eventually take Miyoko down.**

 **Ageha Yuma: Here's the update so you better read it ;)**

 **Evilrelena: UPDATED! READ AND WEEP!**

 **Jaydawn: It sounds a bit... conceited and creepy but I squealed when I reread my work lol!**

 **ShinseiShinwa: I ADORE fluffy scenes of Kuroko and Akashi. Makes me smile real hard, and then I creep people out.**

 **Pure Lithium: Here you go and ENJOY this chapter XD**

 **Alina'AK47reloaded: We shall see**

 **Scarlet Aki-chin: We're getting there my friend, we're getting there**

 **Bakatchin: READ THIS CHAPTER and fluff is amazing ;)**

 _2909 words_

 **BOLD WORDS = ENGLISH!**

* * *

The first thing Aida and Kuroko heard was squealing. High-pitched squealing.

"Oh my god, Lauren! You're here!" Miyoko shrieked when she saw a tan brunette standing in front of their current destination. She was the same height as Miyoko and she was just as beautiful.

Miyoko ran over to Lauren and hugged her. At that moment, she seemed to have emotions and looked like a genuine kind person.

"You do not know how stressful it's been!" the blonde whined. "My wedding planners are useless and nothing good has been happening. Thank god you're here!"

Or not.

Aida rolled her eyes and let out an exasperate sigh. "Now that you're all here, let's go."

The four of them went inside the quaint blue and green shop with a large black iron sign that said Garcia's Flower Shop. Colorful arrangements of flowers were in buckets and different shaped pots. There was also a large flower refrigerator at the corner of the room and a sliding door that led to a large garden.

" **Tet-chan! How are you, sweetheart?** " A busty blonde wearing an apron and holding shears glomped the bluenette and kissed both of his cheeks.

"Good morning Alex-san," Aida chirped. "Meet my client, Hiro Miyoko and her friend… Lauren?"

" **It's nice to meet you! Finally, someone who knows how to speak fluent English!** " Miyoko exclaimed.

 _That doesn't mean we don't understand it_ , the two planners thought.

" **I'm Lauren Vandergeld*, the maid of honor.** "

"Aren't you two gorgeous!" Alex complimented. "The groom is so lucky to have a beauty like you!"

"Thanks. I know." Miyoko flipped her hair and showed her thousand dollar smile.

"Alright then. Let's go look at some flowers. Do you have a preference?"

"I know I haven't really come up with a theme yet, no thanks to my planners, but I think I want a classy golden empress slash queen wedding. Like I want everything to look pristine and beautiful like me." Miyoko laughed to herself and then looked at Lauren to compliment her some more.

"Oh… oh my gosh, you're so right!" Lauren exclaimed. "You're going to look like a gorgeous queen in your wedding and gold matches your skintone perfectly!"

"I know," Miyoko smirked.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Aida butted in. "You want a white and gold wedding?"

"Yes, and you're going to make sure that it'll be regal," Lauren answered.

"... A garden venue isn't exactly… golden, Miyoko-san."

"And that's my problem?!" Miyoko screeched. "God, you're giving me such a headache! I told you they were completely useless, Lauren. I swear I always have to do the work!"

Aida facepalmed while the blonde complained to her friend and disparaged the two planners in front of everyone. Alex and Kuroko stood there awkwardly until Aida excused herself, saying she had to go deal with the venues.

"Okay then! I'm guessing you'll want a bouquet of white and gold?" Alex interrupted, breaking the side conversation.

"Well, not gold per se or else that'd be super tacky," Miyoko answered. "Just show me your best flowers and I'll pick from there."

Alex nodded and they started going through the store, dodging the potted and bucket full of plants. There were different smells of flowers that hit them as they continued looking around the store.

Kuroko's aquamarine eyes were observing the blooming flowers and the vibrant colors they had until he felt something slam into his chest and knocked the wind out of his lungs. It was two designer tote bags pushed against his chest by perfectly manicured nails.

"Hold our stuff. We wouldn't like our bags to get dirty by soil," Lauren said.

"I've said this many times to Miyoko-san and now I'll inform you too. I am not your servant. I am the assistant p-," Kuroko sighed while suppressing a face palm.

"Yeah yeah. Assistant planner, servant… same difference," Miyoko shrugged. "Plus, your clothes are expendable compared to our bags. I mean mine and Lauren's clothes are quite expendable too but why hold our bags when you can just do it?" She glanced at her maid of honor and hinted her to continue the round of insults.

"You practically dress up like a maid. I mean, your shirt looks like it was just taken out of a box from a thrift shop and it desperately needs to stay at a dry-cleaner's overnight," Lauren added. "Your whole outfit is cheap and frankly it's an eyesore."

" **Ladies! I will not tolerate bullying in my store, especially towards Tetsuya** ," Alex interrupted. She stood in front of the bluenette protectively and furrowed her brows. The other two women rolled their eyes in unison. "Now let's get back to the main objective."

Alex brought all of them to her garden and she sat down on one of the benches. "I have fresh gardenias, peonies, hydrangeas, roses, and et cetera. The roses and peonies are popular picks and tulips are also a good choice. I must warn you that these popular picks are expens-."

"Ha," Miyoko scoffed. "Obviously, I'm not a typical bride. Money isn't a problem since I want an arrangement that will make people envy my wedding and they'll be in awe."

"Okay...?"

"I think white roses and cream colored tulips would be beautiful," Kuroko said.

"Shut u-... Huh, for once, you actually said something useful," the blonde shrugged. She turned to the florist and crossed her arms. "Well, you heard him. Why are you still here?"

Alex smiled but Kuroko knew that it was fake and on the inside, the woman probably wanted to dig a grave for the Euro-Japanese woman and use her as fertilizer for her flowers and trees. "I'll be back then."

After Alex left, Miyoko and Lauren began to talk to each other and laugh. Kuroko was left sitting on another bench and he was texting Kagami and Aomine, who were bugging him and teasing him because he had to work with the mixed 'sweetheart'. His distraction didn't make him realize that the women with him were scheming and glancing at him from time to time with devious eyes.

Eventually Lauren came over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. She was smiling and acting polite… too polite.

"Hey, Rooko. I'm sorry for being so rude before," the brunette apologized.

"It's Kuroko and it's okay."

"Oh, that's your name? Miyoko said your name was Rooko or Rocko or something."

Figures, the bluenette thought.

"Well that's what I wanted to say… Oh! One more thing!" Lauren grinned ear to ear. "Can you model for some of the flowers? Miyoko put me in charge of finding the perfect flowers for the bridesmaids."

"Um, I'm not sure I'd be a good candid-."

"Perfect!" the woman chirped. She dragged the bluenette to the bench the women were occupying and started putting flowers in his hair and on his skin.

Alex's garden was like a wonderland and most of the time, immaculate; however, there was bound to be some dirtied spots. There were a few fallen petals and flowers on the ground and of course Miyoko was going to use that to her advantage.

"Try the violets," Miyoko demanded with a smile. She slipped a dried and ripped flower into the sky blue locks and it crumbled.

"What about roses?" Lauren suggested tucking a non-de-thorned pink rose behind Kuroko's ear.

"Why not red ones?" Miyoko suppressed a snicker as she put another non-de-thorned, dried rose behind Kuroko's other ear.

After five minutes, the bluenette was decorated with all kinds of ruined flowers and he was pretty sure that the thorns wrapped around his wrist and the thorns poking the back of his ears was making him bleed. He was glaring at the two girls and seconds away from throwing the flowers at them. If he weren't so kind, trust me, they would be unconscious on the floor.

"Hm… I'm not satisfied." Miyoko put a finger on her chin as if she were thinking. "I think you need some more flowers."

"You're totally right!" Lauren chirped. She went to the nearest flower bush and plucked an immaculate flower out. But before she got close to Kuroko she 'accidentally' dropped it on the floor and stepped on it. And by stepped on it, I mean she smothered the innocent blossom with her high heels and then picked it up. Just as Lauren was about to stab the thing on Kuroko's skin again, she was interrupted.

"What's going on here?"

"Ah, Seijuro," Miyoko cooed.

Seijuro? Kuroko thought. He turned around and there stood the familiar redhead looking dashing with his black tailored suit. The man looked like he just walked out of a photoshoot compared to him.

"Good morning," he greeted. When his heterochromatic eyes spotted Kuroko sitting with flowers all over him, he smiled. "Hello Tetsuya."

"Hello Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya?" Miyoko questioned. "How do you two know each other?"

Hey she actually knows the bluenette's name!

"I bumped into him not so long ago…"

When Akashi's eyes met with Kuroko's, the bluenette looked away with a slight blush. He felt like a damsel in distress whose prince has just arrived.

"How do you two know each other?" Kuroko coughed, regaining his composure.

Miyoko scoffed and held up her left hand and wiggled her fingers. "Isn't it obvious? Fiancé?"

Kuroko could feel his stomach drop. He was embarrassed for looking like a mess and for being so naive for thinking he had a chance with a man like Akashi. How did he not know that the redhead was going to marry the bit- uh, Miyoko? He swore that he didn't see a ring wrapped around the man's finger when they were in the cafe!

"What's going on here?" Akashi asked.

Miyoko wrapped her arms around his waist and smirked at Kuroko.

"Nothing. Just mix and matching different flowers," Lauren answered.

"Right, Tetsuya?" Miyoko said venomously.

Kuroko rolled his eyes just as Alex came back with two buckets full of white and light cream-colored flowers. "Oh my- Tetsuya! Go to the bathroom inside and get cleaned up! I have disinfectant wipes in there!"

Don't have to tell me twice, Kuroko thought as he got up and left. He began to take out the thorny flowers off of his ears and unwrapped the poorly made flower bracelet on his wrist.

Once the bluenette looked at the bathroom mirror, he could see the red marks and scratches on his pale skin. It looked like he was bitten by hundreds of ants and torn petals were tangled in his locks. Some of the petals were also becoming gooey thanks to heat and the women squeezing them harshly.

"What a waste," he sighed.

"What is, Tetsuya?"

The blunted jumped and almost slipped in the small five by five bathroom. "Akashi-san... you shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

"My apologies and I told you before: you don't need to use honorifics-."

"But I _do_. After all you're my client's fiancé." Kuroko didn't look up from washing his hands and he knew he was being snarky, but Akashi deserved it.

"You never called."

"And you never told me that you had a fiancé."

"You never asked."

Kuroko rolled his eyes. He was going to snap back at the redhead but then it hit him: why was he so concerned? He never specified what their relationship was. They were strangers and they never established anything even though there was some flirting and mixed signals. "It... it doesn't matter now. Let's get back to the women."

Akashi's slight smirk turned into a frown. He didn't like how the bluenette just stopped and avoided the topic of them.

He followed Kuroko back to the garden and his heterochromatic eyes never left the man. He didn't know why he was captivated by him. For the past week he had been distracted by Kuroko. Every time he saw the familiar shade of bright blue it would make his head turn and sometimes, out of nowhere, the stranger would pop up in his mind.

"-shi. Akashi!" Alex said while snapping her fingers.

"Pardon?"

"I asked for your opinion on the boutonnieres," Alex informed while holding white roses in one hand and cream-colored tulips on the other.

"... Tulips."

Miyoko snatched it out of the florist's hands and frowned. "Why tulipss? That's so basic and common unlike roses."

Alex opened her mouth to correct the women by saying that roses we're also common but a screech beat her to it.

Miyoko was holding a vase full of tulips and then she threw it on the floor. The ceramic vase shattered, almost hitting Kuroko's feet, and water splashed everywhere. The dozen of expensive flowers were scattered all over the floor and laid there lifelessly.

" **Son of a bit-! What was that for?!** " Alex shouted.

"There was a worm in it!" the Euro-Japanese woman shrieked. Her eye scanned the stone floor for the said creature and then she gasped. "... Oh my god, Lauren! Do. Not. Move! It's on your heels!"

When Lauren's hazel eyes found the creepy crawler, Kuroko swore her eyes almost popped out. The garden became a shriek-fest and the brunette lifted her leg in the air, trying to flick the thing off.

"Miyoko! Get it off, get it off!" Lauren pleaded.

"Ew, don't come near me!" Miyoko hid behind Akashi. "It's your problem!"

Kuroko rolled his eyes and then bent down to grab the insect. Once the creepy-crawlie was in his hand, he quickly moved away so the brunette wouldn't kick him in the face.

"It's a caterpillar, not a worm. It's harmless." Kuroko gently put it down on a leaf and the bug was more than happy to get away.

"That's so disgusting!" Lauren wailed.

"Well, now we're definitely not using tulips." Miyoko looked at Alex and crossed her arms. Her brows furrowed. "I expect every flower to be fumigated. I don't want to freak out if I see an insect crawling over my bouquet as I walk down the aisle."

"Yes, they will be fumigated and there should be no bugs on any of the flowers," Alex assured.

"As a matter of fact-," Miyoko turned to Kuroko"- I need you to fumigate the whole event, outside and inside. Oh my god, I need you to have like a fumigation station for my guests!"

"Um... I'm sorry but that isn't feasible," Kuroko answered.

"And why the hell not?!"

"You can fumigate a garden, not that it's good for the plants and it's not up to me. In addition, that won't exactly get rid of all the bugs. They'll just keep flying around and because it's autumn, there will be quite a few... And isn't it a bit rude to fumigate your guests? It makes you look rude and like a br-."

"Well!... Do something about it!" Miyoko snapped with her face reddening.

"I'd have to ask the venue owners and I don't think that making your guests go through such a station would be-."

"Why the fuck are you so useless?" Lauren scoffed. "You don't even know how to do your job! It's simple; fumigate and make it bug-free which gives you a happy bride."

Miyoko nodded her head in agreement.

"I can't guarantee that all-."

"Oh. My. God! Stop being a little bitch," the Euro-Japanese woman groaned. "Ugh, you're stressing me out so fucking much! I can't deal with this 'cuz I can feel a migraine coming and this stress is going to make me break out... Let's go, Lauren." She massaged her temples and picked up her bag. She had a vice grip around the slim tan wrists of her best friend and she dragged the woman out of the store.

"She's um..." Alex said. "A real piece of work. Thank god you're here to hopefully calm her down, right, Akashi-san?" She glanced at an emotionless Akashi and a shrugging Tetsuya.

"Akashi-kun should be more involved in the wedding," Kuroko blurted out.

"Oh, are you asking me to be there with you?" the redhead teased.

Kuroko exhaled sharply to mask the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. "No, I'm asking you to be there for your fiancé."

Akashi smiled and bent down to pluck out two flowers. He walked over and cupped Kuroko's pale cheeks before slipping the blossoms behind his ears. "Then I guess I'll be seeing you around... Tet-su-ya."

God, Kuroko hated himself for blushing and god, he hated the redhead for being such a smooth talker! After he left, Kuroko exhaled and rubbed his face vigorously. He felt so embarrassed for constantly falling for Akashi's little charms and most of all, he hated himself for developing emotions for the man, not that he'd admit out loud.

"Tetsuya," Alex chimed with a mischievous smiled. Her fingers took out the flowers behind his ears. "I must say that that Akashi is a hell of a charmer... are you developing feelings for-?"

"N-no! Of course not! He's also my client so that would be wr-!" Kuroko interrupted.

"Okay, sure," the American blonde said incredulously. She hummed a merry tune as she began walking back to the inside of the shop and twirling the two flowers in her hands.

"Ah, Alex-san!"

"Hm?"

"What do the flowers mean?"

"Well he gave you a stephanotis and a savory..." She winked. "It means good luck and interest."

When the woman disappeared into her shop, Kuroko's face heated up. He crouched down to swallow a scream of confusion and hopefulness. He was right; he really hated Akashi for making him feel this way

* * *

 ***: I was watching White Chicks and the "it" girls' last name was Vandergeld**

 **Yay! All done typing!**

 **It'sa bit fast paced but I hope you enjoyed this one and yes, our redheaded Emperor is getting M.A.R.R.I.E.D. (insert shocked emoji)**

 **Why? - because- read on and you'll find out**

 **Remember peeps! REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! (but mostly review because it makes me giddy)**

 **Review = happy writer, updates, and possibly answers to Akashi's marraige**

 **REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**


	5. Chapter Five: Boys Can Wear Dresses

**IT'S AN UPDATE.**

 **Ah fuckity fuck fuck fuck... I had this all ready to go at 11:56 8/1/15 but then I accidentally refreshed the page without saving. Fuck. Me.**

 **Any-wayyyyyys! I don't really have much to say but THANK YOU for all the lovelylovely review, follows, and favorites (superduperkaduper appreciate it!)**

 **Also I go my laptop back~ MUHAHAHAHAHHAHA**

 **One more thing: do you think I'm going "too fast" with this fanfic?**

 **REVIEW RESPONSE**

 **Okay, since most of the reviews are kind of similar I'm just gonna answer everyone in one paragraph.**

 **\- Yes, poor poor Akashi Seijuro is indeed marrying Hiro Miyoko. Why? Sorry but you'll just have to keep reading because I'm cruel like that (muhahaha) This is eventual AkaKuro so don't worry about it and karma is just running a little late for Miyoko. I love how we all just wanna kill Miyoko and make her disappear... makes me giddy and giggly.**

 **PS I will read that Mulan fic... when I don't feel too lazy ;)**

 _3582 words_

* * *

To say Kuroko was irritated would be an understatement.

He was positively sure that Miyoko was getting back at him for opening his big fat mouth every time they were visiting a shop to help with her so-over-the-top-that-it's-turning-gaudy wedding. But it wasn't his fault that his job required him to help the client make wise decisions and compromise their wants with reasonable decisions.

The bluenette looked at the tri-fold mirror and then yelped when he felt the seamstress slash manager tighten the corset around his torso.

"Honey, please stop pouting and stay still," the woman ordered.

He felt another tug and he was pretty sure that one of his ribs was about to snap and puncture his lung. He felt a hundred pounds heavier, thanks to the many fabrics on him, and his legs were so tired from standing on the platform. How did women deal with this?

"Okay, all done." The seamstress patted the layers of fabric and exhaled. The bridal boutique's phone began to ring and echo throughout the shop. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get the phone but call me if you need any assistance."

Kuroko nodded and then inhaled and exhaled slowly. He looked at himself in the mirror and had to admit that as much as he hated Miyoko, she did have good taste when it came down to her wedding gown.

It was a strapless eggshell white colored gown with embroidered Victorian designs on the bustier. The dress was covered with a thin layer of lace and it bundled on the floor since Kuroko was shorter than whom the dress was built for. He twisted his torso and saw the smooth texture of the dress flowing down to a train that fanned out elegantly. If Kuroko was a woman, he'd probably be kicking and screaming for a gown like this.

His time admiring the beauty of the dress was rudely interrupted by a wolf whistle and he was ready the jump down and hide behind the nearest rack of designer bridal dresses.

"I must say a dress looks better on you than casual clothes."

Cerulean orbs found a man standing near the entrance of the boutique, leaning on one side with his hands in the pockets of his slacks.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko unconsciously wrapped his arms around his chest and crouched down.

"That would be me," the man chuckled. He walked up to the steps of the platform and avoided stepping on the material. His hands gripped around the pale arms in front of him and made Kuroko stand up. "Don't be shy now, Tetsuya."

"Why are you here?"

"Why are you wearing a gown?"

"Because your fiancé's best friend suggested that I should wear it to check for any imperfections since the two of them are too busy getting manicures instead of doing something more important," Kuroko huffed. "I'm pretty sure this is her way to humiliate and get back at me. Now answer my question."

"I thought you said I should be here for my fiancé."

"Yes…" It was true that the redhead appeared more often, even through the boring things. He was around for making the large guest list, creating designs for cards, and even trying to make Miyoko make a final decision. "But do you see her around?"

"No, but I do see something better."

Kuroko's heart fluttered. "Akashi-kun… you're getting married."

"I know."

"Then, please don't flirt with me… It's making me a bit uncomfortable and I-." Kuroko looked down at his hands.

What… what did he want to say? And I: like it? want it to continue? would like you to leave your fiancé and run off with me?

He honestly liked Akashi and didn't understand why a man like him would even consider marrying a woman like Miyoko. Moreover, was Akashi even gay or was he just messing around? The bluenette couldn't deny that he liked the attention he received and had developed feelings for the man. He was playing a dangerous game. _They_ were playing a dangerous game.

"My apologies," Akashi said.

"Ah, it's fine." Kuroko looked at the mirror again. "So what do you think of the dress you're standing next to?"

"It's beautiful but it doesn't matter. The dress means nothing if you don't like the person in it."

The bluenette silently agreed with the statement.

Akashi spun Kuroko around and then made them stand waist to waist. The gown hugged Kuroko's lithe body and blended into Akashi's midnight blue suit. "But I must say that this gown seems to suit you the best."

Suddenly, Akashi's vision went black and he felt pressure around his eyes. The arm that was wrapped around Kuroko's waist tightened and he could feel the other shift around a bit.

"Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun, didn't you know that it's bad luck to see the bride's dress before the wedding?"

"Aren't you a little too late to mention the superstition?"

"Yes, but you shouldn't be here in the first place. The bride wouldn't be happy."

"Well, good thing she isn't here."

"Still."

"I mean, if you're really that worried you can always just strip."

The bluenette tensed and he could feel his face and ears heat up. He was pretty sure that his palms were starting to get quite sweaty too.

Akashi chuckled and then held onto the back of Kuroko's palms. He gently pried them away from his eyes and stared at the beautiful aquamarine orbs that were trying to avoid his gaze. He kissed the tender fingers. "Maybe I should just buy you this gown."

"That's very kind of you but-."

"Akashi-san!"

A rosette was standing at the entrance of the boutique with her arms crossed over her large breasts. She was in a business suit and in one hand, she carried dry-cleaning while the other was on her hip. Her eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the two of them.

"Ah, Satsuki," Akashi simply said.

"Leave that bride alone!"

 _What?_ Kuroko's delicate eyebrow rose up.

"Oh…" The redhead smirked and had a devious glint in his heterochromatic eyes. "But Satsuki, don't you think that _she's_ quite beautiful?"

"Yes, very adorable like a porcelain doll but you have a fiancé."

"True, but maybe I should just marry _her_ instead. Who knows? We could make love all the time, every single night, until we wake up all the neighbors who'll complain about the noise. And we can have a bunch of children."

The rosette's face turned as pink as her hair.

"OH-KAY!" Kuroko pushed himself out of Akashi's grasp and walked to the woman. He shook her hand and smiled. "Hello, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya and no I am not a woman… I'm the wedding planner's assistant. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh.. Oh! I'm so embarrassed! I-I-I'm Momoi Satsuki, Akashi-san's secretary and one of the bridesmaids." The woman laughed sheepishly and played with her bun. "Why are you in Miyoko's wedding dress?"

"Her maid of honor suggested that I try it on and make sure all the designs and stitchings are perfect since they're too busy getting manicures or whatever."

"Ah, sounds like her," Momoi shrugged. She quickly hugged Kuroko and then looked at Akashi. "And why are you here? Didn't you know that it's bad luck to see the bride's dress before the-."

"Just had this conversation a couple minutes ago and I am leaving now." Akashi gave a minuscule smile and ruffled Kuroko's baby blue locks before leaving.

After the man left, another woman came in carrying the same dry-cleaning as Momoi. She was a brunette with large hazel eyes and she wore a casual white tee-shirt with light denim shorts that accentuated her long legs. Her tattoos on her arms were visible and she had a couple piercings on her ears and a single eyebrow piercing. When she stood next to Momoi, they looked like night and day.

"Hey Momoi," the brunette greeted with a hug. When her eyes found Kuroko, one of her eyebrows arched up. "And who are you and why are you wearing my sister's dress?"

Kuroko sighed and repeated everything he said earlier to Momoi. Afterwards, Kuroko excused himself to finally change out of the dress and came out with his work clothes.

The three of them took a seat in the boutique's waiting area while the manager took the gown away.

"I'm Hiro Rin by the way," the brunette smiled and politely shook the bluenette's hand. "So how's it working with my dear older sister?"

"Um… she's quite the woman. She's unique and very headstrong. She's a-."

"A bitch?" Rin asked.

"Terrible person who shouldn't exist?" Momoi added.

"In desperate need of a straightjacket?"

"Or someone who should be checked into an asylum… forcefully?"

"Amen to that one!" Rin laughed and high-fived the rosette.

"I was going to say an interesting person," Kuroko corrected.

"Oh, Tetsuya," Rin sighed. She sat on the armrest of Kuroko's chair, crossed her legs, and then patted his head. "There's no need to lie to us. Everyone knows she's a class-a bitch. When my parents informed me that she was getting married, I laughed and it took me three days to realize they were being serious."

Momoi giggled and sat back in her armchair. "She's a real piece of work."

"Um… if you guys hate her so much, why participate in the wedding?" Kuroko asked shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"My parents are forcing me," Rin shrugged.

"Akashi-san wanted someone he trusted to stay with the girls," Momoi chirped.

"Aside from Miyoko's… stubborn nature, what's so bad about her?"

"What isn't?" Rin scoffed. "I overheard her talking with Lauren that the wedding is just a big sham. I'm almost positively sure that Miyoko agreed to the wedding because Akashi's rich."

"That and your parents want to merge their company with Akashi Conglomerate so they'll never run out of money," Momoi added.

"Yeah… honestly, it's disappointing to say but my family is pretty shallow and materialistic," Rin sighed. "Miyoko is just a spoiled brat who's always gotten anything she's asked for. I don't think she even knows what love is… Hell, I even heard my sis tell Lauren that she was more than willing to have an affair after they wed."

Kuroko's eyes widened.

"In addition, Akashi doesn't even seem to have interest in her. They've only known each other for half a year and seen each other personally for less than three months." Momoi sighed and crossed her legs. "He actually had an interest in her at first but lately, it looks like he's been distracted by something else… someone else."

"Oh yeah!" Rin chimed. "My family had lunch with him after the two fiancés went to the florist and he seemed to be extremely distracted."

Kuroko glanced away and felt his heart pound.

"And he's been participating more with you wedding planners even though he doesn't necessarily have to."

Momoi watched as Kuroko unconsciously squirmed in his seat and avoid adding his opinions to Rin's comments. She smiled softly. "So Kuroko, anyone special in your life?"

"H-huh? Not per se." The bluenette was taken off guard and accidentally hinted that he did when he really meant to say no.

"Hmmm?" the brunette hummed cheekily. "So there is someone?"

"It's… complicated."

"I've been meaning to ask and if you say yes I'm completely cool with it… are you interested in Aka-?" Momoi asked.

"I'm here, bitches!" The bridal boutique's door swung open and in came the one and only late bride-to-be and her maid of honor behind her.

When her blue eyes found the three sitting down, she instantly frowned. She walked over and simply threw her bag at Kuroko and then put her hands on her hips.

"Why aren't you in your dresses?" Miyoko snapped.

"Well, hello to you too my dear sister," Rin mocked.

"Don't just sit there!" the blonde yelled. "Like we don't have all day so get changed!"

"Yeah, but you've got all day to get a manicure," Momoi scoffed.

"What?!"

"Nothing."

Rin and Momoi quickly left before they had to face the wrath of the Euro-Japanese blonde, leaving poor Kuroko to defend himself against the woman. As the other two women were changing, Miyoko and Lauren sat down across from him and crossed their legs robotically.

"Um… shouldn't you be changing too, Lauren?" Kuroko asked.

The maid of honor scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Puh-lease. My sister and Momoi are basically guinea pigs. I'm not gonna make my best friend try on a dress that isn't even official yet," Miyoko answered while opening a bridal magazine.

Kuroko sat back quietly until the two bridesmaids came back out in their dresses. To say that they looked gorgeous was like saying Russia was the smallest country in the world. They were in strapless metallic gold dresses that stopped mid-thigh. They were too tight and the fabric looked cheap thanks to the folds and wrinkles it made. It was definitely too big on Rin, since she had to hold up her dress and way too small for Momoi since she was a lot curvier.

Miyoko and Lauren started laughing at the other two women and were in hysterics. Tears fell down from the corner of her eyes and they were banging on the armrests of their chairs.

"Did you guys even go to the dry-cleaners?" Lauren questioned.

"Yes," Rin said nonchalantly.

"Those are definitely _not_ the dresses I picked for you guys," Miyoko exclaimed still laughing.

"Well, they are so that's on you."

"Oh please! If I chose them they would be perfection," Miyoko scoffed. "Obviously it's _your_ problem."

"How the hell is it our problem?"

"Well, we're not the ones who look like hookers," the blonde pointed out.

"Yeah, like, Momoi looks like she should be working in a hooters for god's sake and Rin, you look like a board in a dress," Lauren continued. "God, you guys look so disgusting."

"Rin, you look like a biker chick that crashed into a golden disco ball! Your tattoos and piercings make you look like a two-dollar whore!" Miyoko guffawed.

Rin looked a Kuroko with a I-told-you-my-sister's-a-fucking-bitch written on her face. She then put her hands on her hips as the two kept laughing. She looked like she was about to give the insulters a black eye and possibly a large scar across their face.

"Then how about you do something about it instead of insulting us?" Momoi snapped with her arms crossed in front of her boobs.

"… Whatever, it doesn't really matter since I have to look more gorgeous than I do now for my wedding day. I just need you guys to look nice for my photos so you guys can change it but you have to contact me and make sure it's gold and you don't look like prostitutes, 'kay?" Miyoko flipped her hair and waved her hand in the air for the manager. "I NEED ASSISTANCE!"

The poor manager sped over as the bride-to-be continued to scream for her and wave her hands like someone tripping on LSD.

"Bring out my dress," the blonde chirped haughtily. "It's time for the beautiful Hiro Miyoko to try on her wedding gown~"

Everyone, except for Lauren who was nodding like a puppy, rolled their eyes at her arrogance. The manager carried out the wedding dress carefully and when it was in front of Miyoko, the woman practically shoved the manager away and snatched the gown. It was surprising that the manager didn't fall on the dark grey carpeted ground.

"Gosh, finally!" the Euro-Japanese exclaimed. She looked at (more like sneered) the manager and exhaled sharply. "Well don't just stand there looking like a fucking dead fish, help me put on the dress."

"Of course."

Miyoko, Rin, and Momoi all went to change and Kuroko could hear the bride-to-be squeal and screech about how tight the dress was. She was shouting cusses and she almost sounded like a chicken being chased by a child.

After five long, screech-filled minutes, Miyoko came out stiffly. She was a bit sweaty and it looked as if she weren't breathing at all. She took tiny steps towards the bluenette and maid of honor and the slowly spun around.

"Well? What do you think?" Mitoko gasped.

"You look very pretty," Kuroko said but it sounded more like a question.

"You look absolutely stunning!" Lauren squealed. She got up and inspected the wedding gown up close and played around with the fabric until Miyoko slapped her hands away. "You look like such a celebrity! God you belong on the cover of a magazine or something and everyone will definitely envy you as you walk down the aisle!"

"It's… a bit tight," Miyoko complained. She looked at the manager again. "Why did you tighten it so much? I'm thin enough and I do need some room to breathe."

"Well, I tightened it the same amount as I did for Kuroko-san over here," the lady answered.

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise and then her face changed into anger. "What do you mean as much as you did for him?! Are you saying that he's skinnier than me? There's no way. That's impossible!"

"W-well, Kuroko-san here is a man and he doesn't have breasts and he is a bit smaller than you,"- she looked at Kuroko-" no offense, so it isn't unexpected that-."

"What?!"

Lauren gasped and covered her mouth. Her eyes widened and she shook her head vehemently.

"Wow, how are you still breathing in such a tight gown?" Rin joked as she walked out of the changing rooms.

All heads snapped towards the younger Hiro sister in horror.

"What?" Rin shrugged.

"You know what! I don't think that it's a _you_ problem, it's the _dress's_ problem," Lauren quickly said.

"Yeah… yeah!" Miyoko agreed. "I mean this dress was perfect until you"- she scowled at the bluenette-" tried it on. Yeah, that's it!"

"What?" Kuroko squeaked. He looked at the woman, confused and speechless, and then at Rin for some help.

"I mean look at this dress! It is dirty and some of the threads are sticking out!" the blonde continued to rant.

"The wedding dress is perfectly fine," the manager assured. "It is spotless and I made sure everything was together."

"Uh… no! Look! There is a stain right here"- Miyoko pointed at a random white area and forced everyone to look at the invisible stain-" This dress is ruined! I can see like… like…" She jabbed her maid of honor in the ribs.

"Like… dust mites are on it!" Lauren added.

"I'm sorry, what? I'm so confused…" Rin laughed incredulously. "Dust mites? You can see dust mites?"

"Uh.. yeah. The dress is ruined alright? All because of Rokko here," Miyoko shrugged. She stomped on the ground and let out a frustrated, strangled groan. "I knew I shouldn't have let a blue-collar worker with no fashion sense try on my eight thousand dollar wedding dress!"

"Do you realize how fucking ridiculous you sound?" Rin scolded. "First of all you can't _see_ dust mites; they are microscopic or in other words, you cannot see them with with your naked eye. Second of all, there is no stain. And finally, you're completely overreacting because the dress is a little bit tight? Grow up."

The older sister's face reddened by the second in anger and then she threw her hands up in frustration. "Who the fuck cares?! If I say the dress is ruined, it's ruined! I need a new dress!"

"And who's going to buy you a new dress, Miyoko? Quite being a spoiled brat!"

"Akashi is obviously. He's paying for the wedding anyways."

"Could you be any more selfish and sound any more insane?"

"Could you be any more bitchy and aggravating?"

"I learned it from the queen of bitches, also known as my sister."

"Bite me."

"I rather rip your head off!"

Miyoko glared at the younger and then at Kuroko. She stabbed him in the chest with her finger and hovered over the man. "This is all your fault! You're so lucky that I'm getting another dress or else I would make you pay every cent back… Correction, you wouldn't even have that kind of money on you and you'd probably pay me back by selling you cheap one bedroom apartment in the slums."

She flicked his pale forehead vindictively and then whipped her dirty blonde hair in his face before heading back to the fitting rooms. Lauren copied the hair-flip-in-the-fac-like-an-obnoxious-asshole and followed the other woman to the room to help.

"I am so sorry for her existence," Kira said with a face-palm.

"Told you she was a bitch," Momoi chimed.

"Understatement of the year," Kuroko sighed.

He slumped down in one of the armchairs and groaned when he realized that he still had to deal with Miyoko for a little over a month.

Just a little over a month left. Just a little.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I reeeeeeeally like typing this chapter because Kuroko's in a fucking wedding dress! #^% %$#^**^ & What is cuter than that?!**

 **I love a flustered Kuroko. Just makes me smile like an idiot.**

 **BTW there will be more Akashi! Promise!**

 **REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

 **and favorite**

 **and follow**

 **SEE YA NEXT SATURDAY/SUNDAY!**


	6. Chapter Six: Dinner Party

**Hehe hi guys! It's an update!**

 **Yeah yeah I know... two weeks! Why you no update?! - Sorry I got into a new fandom and it broke my heart so yeah. (It takes me a week or two to get over squealing and reading fanfics about one of my OTPs)**

 **I'm just gonna get right to it.**

 **REVIEW RESPONSE**

 **Guest: Akashi is a little devil isn't he? I hope this chapter will satisfy you and maybe (BIG FAT MAYBE) you'll like him again... ish... maybe?**

 **lumiere du soliel: So far I have ten chapters planned but this fanfic will maybe, possibly, reach up to twenty chaps and maybe a sequel?**

 **EchizenRyoma: I believe we all feel the same towards Akashi. I am slowly introducing the GoM. They are in it but this fanfic is more Kuroko-centric**

 **Reinella: Honestly, I made Miyoko based on some people that get on my nerves and some of the things that irritate me. And thanks!**

 **fan: I dig your name btw. You really hate my female antagonists don't ya? ;)**

 **Guest: Agreed**

 **Cheshire ShiroNiko: LAUGHING IS GOOD FOR YOU! LET'S LAUGH TOGETHER (ON A SUGAR HIGH ATM)**

 **Evilrelena: Sorry for the late update and I love Kuroko in a big white gown. Teehee**

 **Jay Dawn: I'm not sure what to say but when I imagine your "huehuehue" I laugh**

 **Rinfantasy: You gotta read this chapter then. MUST**

 **ShinseiShinwa: I like your enthusiasm and the use of the word "salty". My cheeks were about to explode from smiling so hard when I typed about Kuroko in a wedding gown. Who wouldn't think that that's fucking adorable!**

 **VanillaLithium: I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR UPDATES THEN! And I apologize for such a late update. Maybe I'll update again just to see your review~ ;) KUROKO + WEDDING DRESS = LAKSDF;B;wobebfuo wOJF**

 _4365 words_

* * *

"Remind me why we're going to that Miyoko woman's party again?" Aomine asked out loud.

"No one's forcing you to come, Aomine-kun," Kuroko answered nonchalantly.

"You could've stayed home," Kagami shrugged while swinging a red cardboard bag.

"Yeah, but you guys would've missed me so I'm sparing you the misery," Aomine teased.

The three were walking down the streets as the sun began to set. None of them planned to go out this evening, hell, Kuroko was ready to unwind in front of a large plasma screen TV between Kagami and Aomine with an extra large vanilla milkshake in his hands… but then came the phone call.

Of course Miyoko called him just as he was about to relax to tell him that there was a formal dinner party tonight at Akashi's penthouse loft and he was invited. He was even asked (more like ordered) to bring a present too. The bluenette was pretty sure that the woman had a perfect-time-to-disturb-Kuroko's-relaxing-time sensor.

Kuroko was prepared to go alone to face the dragon lady but then Kagami and Aomine offered to tag along. Now here they were walking in their suits, much to Aomine's dismay.

Eventually the trio reached a gray skyscraper with windows that reflected the dark skies and an enormous entrance made of glass.

The doorman politely opened the double doors while Kagami and Aomine continued to gape at the beauty of the building. It wasn't everyday that they got to visit a condominium lobby that had a chandelier that must've costed millions and walk on exquisite Italian marble floors. The two were absolutely awestruck even when the party of three were waiting in the posh 6x7 elevator while Kuroko was able to maintain his calm, nonchalant facade.

Finally they reached a door and Kuroko knocked a couple times.

Miyoko appeared in a burgundy colored dress, smiling, with a glass of wine in one hand. "Oh… it's you."

"Good evening, Miyoko-san," Kuroko greeted. He handed her the red bag in Kagami's hands and gave a minuscule smile.

"Wow, how great," the blonde exclaimed sarcastically. She took out the bottle of Bordeaux inside and shrugged. "A cheap bottle of wine as a present. How original."

"Bitch," Aomine huffed under his breath.

Miyoko turned around and sashayed away at least six feet until she looked at the trio with an eye roll. "Are you going to come in or do you want me to slam the door in your faces?"

And just like that, they entered the spacious penthouse condo. Everyone that was there was either in a suit or a nice non over-the-top dress. There was the smell of fresh dough, different vegetables and fruits, and meats and the sounds of soft chattering among the people.

"Hey!"

The three of them found a brunette in an olive halter wrap dress in front of them. Her tattoos were barely covered and she was flaunting the ink off with a grin. Her chestnut locks were tied into a bun with some loose strands curling down and cuff earrings adorn her ears

"Why if it isn't mister assistant wedding planner and company?" she cooed chipperly. She hugged Kuroko with one arm and pecked his cheek.

"Hello Rin-san," Kuroko greeted. He simply introduced the two other friends and then they decided to roam elsewhere, also known as to where the food was.

"Everyone seems to clean up nice, especially for a last minute dinner party." Kuroko observed all the fancy servers walking around with such grace and the guests dressed in beautiful clothing. He recognized a few faces like Aida, Himuro, Murasakibara (who could possibly miss that giant?), and so on while some others were strangers.

"Last minute?" Rin scoffed. "The future in-laws have been planning this dinner for a week and Miyoko called everyone three days in advance."

"I… I wasn't notified."

"... Oh. I'm not surprised."

Kuroko took a glass of champagne off of a server's tray and took a sip. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why does your sister seem to hate me so much?"

"She hates a lot of people so don't worry about it." Rin shrugged as she watched her older sister walk arm-in-arm with Lauren. The two best friends were whispering to each other while looking at some of the guests around the room.

"Your sister seems to hate me from the start though."

"That's my sister. Complicated and full of hatred." Rin sighed and crossed her arms. "But it is kind of an enigma that she targets you instead of everyone. If you weren't in the picture, everyone part of wedding team would've quit at least two or three times."

"Why does she pick on me?"

"I think she might be intimidat-?"

"Rinicchi~!"

A blond male appeared in front of them with a big smile. He was in a thousand dollar suit with his hair slightly gelled back and his golden eyes were twinkling. Although he looked handsome to the point of almost looking snobby, the aura around him was puerile.

"Ah, hello Kise," Rin responded. She nudged Kuroko a bit forward. "Meet Kuroko Tetsuya."

The blond yelped when he finally found the man standing in front of him with a deadpan face. "S-sorry, didn't see you there."

The bluenette shrugged.

"So, Kise… how have you been and why are you over here instead of mingling with the other snobby businessmen around here?" Rin teased.

"I'm fine and I've already mingled," Kise pouted. "They're just boring so I decided to go to the fun people."

"Aren't you the charmer?" Rin giggled.

"Always." Kise smiled and then looked at Kuroko.

Kuroko could feel those golden eyes scan him from head to toe. He couldn't tell if the blond was judging him by his clothes or he was just looking out of plain curiosity. Kuroko shifted uncomfortably and moved behind Rin.

Rin obviously noticed the awkwardness and smirked. "Stop undressing him with your eyes, Kise. You're creeping him out with your face."

"H-hey! I'm not creepy!" Kise exclaimed with pink on his cheeks.

"You kind of are," Kuroko muttered.

Rin cackled while Kise pouted and turned redder.

"Oh Kise, sweetheart," Rin sighed. "If the paparazzi could see you right now they'd have a field day."

"Mou! You guys are mean!" Kise whined. "I was just observing. You're just like Akashicchi said!"

That got Kuroko's attention. "And what would that be?"

"Hair matching his baby blue eyes, skin almost as pale as the moon, and adorable yet mysterious like a cat."

"O-oh."

"Aw~ That's adorable!" Rin squealed. She glanced at Kuroko and pinched his cheeks. "Look! He's blushing! His ears are red too!"

"Rin-san." Kuroko pouted slightly and got out of her grasp.

"Just teasing Kuroko." Rin smiled cheekily and pinched his cheeks one last time before she stepped back. "Well, I'm gonna go bother Momoi so have fun talking and try to enjoy yourself in this shindig."

The brunette then bounced away and the two men stood there awkwardly.

They watched servers pass by and occasionally stop to offer food to them. Everyone wandered around the lavish room and laughed while they sipped their alcoholic beverages. The loudest of all in the room had to be Miyoko. By now, Kuroko memorized that harsh voice and snobby snickers. Her laughs bounced off the walls and she was tipsy on the verge of drunk. It was entertaining to see her make a fool of herself and simultaneously sad.

"Akashi seems to have quite an interest in you," Kise blurted out.

"Pardon?"

"Last time I saw him, he was smiling... genuinely. Like not his evil smirk or his I'm-gonna-skin-you-alive smile."

"I... I don't understand. How does this pertain to me?"

"Because he was smiling when he was talking about you."

BA-THUMP! Kuroko was ambivalent: he wanted to squeal and do a little happy dance right next to Kise but at the same time he felt like hiding behind the kitchen counter and punch something. It wasn't fair that Akashi was able to make him feel so happy and honored but then it all comes crashing down when the truth is that the man is getting married.

Why? Why did he get into this mess?

"Speaking of the devil…" the blonde murmured.

"Hello Ryota, Tetsuya." Akashi appeared in front of them with a glass of wine in his hand. He looked gorgeous, like always, even though he was in a simple black and white suit. His red locks were tousled and a few strands rested on his forehead almost sweeping his eyes.

The bluenette was still admiring the redhead until he felt a nudge from Kise. "W-what?"

Akashi chuckled. "I was asking if you liked the party so far."

"O-oh… yes, it's very nice," Kuroko stuttered.

"I'm gonna go get some food," Kise chirped before he patted the bluenette's back lightly and then walked away, leaving the two alone.

Kuroko cursed in his head since he didn't know what to do or say. He could feel those exotic eyes run all over his body and it almost felt as if the other was undressing him.

Akashi knew many people and he easily figured them out after five minutes; however, when it came to Kuroko, his mind was in shambles. Whenever he tried to observe Kuroko, he gets distracted by how innocent and angelic he looked. He often thought about him and wondered what he was doing from time to time, if he liked his job, would they see each other again, if he felt the same way about him. The more and more Akashi thought about him, the more distracted he was.

"I um… I like your home," Kuroko coughed. "It's very beautiful and spacious."

"It is, isn't it?" Akashi sipped his drink and looked at Kuroko who was scanning his loft. "Would you like a tour?"

"That'd be delightful."

Akashi wrapped his arm around Kuroko's waist and started to guide the man around the room. There were occasional greetings from other guests and polite smiles thrown their way.

The bluenette felt out of place, especially next to Akashi. Why wouldn't he? Akashi was wearing a thousand dollar suit while he was wearing a hundred dollar suit that he wore when he graduated college. He distanced himself from the man and looked down at his feet in shame.

"Tetsuya, look up."

His aquamarine orbs met with Akashi's and then he looked forward. He let out a gasp before he could stop himself.

It was beautiful. It was a sea of glowing motley colors in the dark. The moon was covered by clouds allowing the lights from buildings illuminate brighter and stronger and it seemed so soothing.

"It must be nice to have a beautiful home and a beautiful view," Kuroko complimented.

"I enjoy my view here," Akashi responded huskily. He was looking at the shorter and he held him a little tighter.

"How bold of you," Kuroko muttered, embarrassed. He quickly turned his head and then looked back out the window. "So… how have you been Akashi-kun?"

"The same old. Talking to businessmen, meetings, and paperwork."

"Ah, the extravagant life of a CEO."

"Of course," Akashi responded sarcastically. "How about you?"

"My job has been… difficult."

"Handling Miyoko and company. Should give you a medal."

The both of them chuckled and Kuroko laid his head on Akashi's shoulder.

"I... I don't understand something," Kuroko blurted out.

"Hm?"

"Just why? Why are you marrying a woman like Miyoko?" Kuroko looked up and tilted his head slightly.

Akashi felt his heart flutter when he found those large baby blue eyes stare at him and the little pout Kuroko's mouth was making. He seriously had to applaud himself for not kissing the daylights out of one Kuroko Tetsuya in front of his guests.

Instead of a full blown make out session that would most likely scar his guests for life, he gave him a bittersweet smile and sighed. His breath brushed the pale bluenette's forehead. "I'm turning twenty-five this year Tetsuya and I still-."

"Seijuro."

Both males snapped their heads to the voice and they instantly let go of each other.

Two men, one brunette and the other raven hair turning gray stood there. The brunette seemed shorter thanks to his slight beer belly and he was red from alcohol. The other man had a more sophisticated stature and an aura of an aristocrat.

"Why don't we have a talk since you don't seem too busy?" the brunette exclaimed with a jolly laugh. "I'm sure your friend wouldn't mind."

"... Sure," Akashi agreed. He gave one last glance at Kuroko and smiled apologetically. "I'll see you around, Tetsuya."

The redhead was then dragged away without giving the bluenette a chance to say goodbye.

"And who might you be?" the raven haired man asked.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, the assistant planner."

"Ah, it's an honor to meet the man my son seems to talk quite a lot about."

"Son?" Kuroko cocked his head. He looked around the room, scanning for another male who looked similar to the one in front of him.

The man chuckled. "Akashi Seijuro. He's my son. I'm Akashi Masaomi."

"No offense but is Akashi-kun adopted?"

"Oh?" The man raised his eyebrows in amusement. "And what makes you believe that?"

"Well... you don't really look alike. Akashi-kun is much brighter, in a literal sense of course!" Kuroko bashfully said. "Red hair, mismatched red and golden eyes."

"You're dauntless. He has the appearance of my wife," The older man's eyes crinkled as he smiled genuinely. "I can see what he sees in you."

"O-o-oh." Kuroko smiled and he could feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He just spoke his mind to an intimidating man, Akashi's father no less, and was praised. "If you don't mind me prying, why are you allowing Akashi-kun to marry Miyoko?"

"Are you asking me this for job purposes or for your own curiosity?"

Kuroko's eyes widened in surprise and he was speechless. Did he really want to know for work or for his own curiosity?

"Don't look so perplexed." The older Akashi patted his shoulder with a reassuring smile. "He's marrying that woman for business sake: a conglomerate merger."

"... That-that can't be all, right?"

Kuroko looked at the blonde woman and Lauren prancing around the room and flirting with some of the men. Miyoko was visibly and obviously flirting with an uncomfortable Himuro while a drunk Lauren was attempting to flirt with Kagami and Kise. Bystanders shook their heads at the perfidious acts of the bride-to-be and maid of honor. They were probably questioning Akashi's reason in their minds too.

"He has the intention to expand our business before I retire and then there's also the need to produce an heir," Masaomi explained. "He's turning twenty-five this year and he's still unmarried. Although he is one of the top ten bachelor's, he doesn't want to be one forever."

"I understand that but I believe that you should marry someone out of love."

Masaomi sighed. "Yes but I guess he has never been in love. Business always came first and after the death of his mother... work became the first and only priority."

"I'm sorry for your loss. You don't have to tell me this if you aren't comfortable, Akashi-sa-," Kuroko quickly informed.

"No. I'd like to."

"...Why?"

"Because he looks and talks about you the same way I used to talk about my wife." The raven haired man played with the silver band around his ring finger. His eyes were starting to turn glassy and Kuroko could feel his heart wrench in sympathy and nervousness at the same time.

"Does he-? Is he-?" Kuroko splutters.

"Masaomi!" Miyoko appeared and then she shoved Kuroko away once she spotted him. "How are you? I'm sure Rukoo wouldn't mind if I butt in!"

 _Déja vu much?_

The bluenette thought about correcting the woman but then stopped himself. If she didn't know it the first eight times, how would she remember it now?

"Hello Miyoko." The man's relaxed demeanor was easily replaced by a stern one.

"Oh, we have to catch up! " she giggled. She peered at Kuroko and then smirked. "Go get us some more drinks, Rukoo. I'm sure that Masaomi is parched from talking and explaining the grandiose lifestyles of us elites to a simpleton like you."

"Miyoko. I'd be happy to have a conversation with you but-." Masaomi put his hand on her shoulder.

"That's great! I'd love a conversation too!" Miyoko interrupted. She swayed a little on her heels.

"Miyoko-san, I think you should have a seat before you-," Kuroko suggested. He held onto her wrist to keep her still.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

There was a very loud slap, splash, and the sound of broken glass and the whole room went silent.

Kuroko was holding the fresh red handprint on the back of his hand while Masaomi had the white wine dripping off of his face and the collar of his white dress shirt. Broken glass scattered across the wooden floors and Miyoko looked like someone slapped her with a fish.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry, Masaomi!" the blonde cried. She spun around trying to find a napkin and she was panicking. "You have to know that it was an accident."

"It's alright," Masaomi assured as he took out his pocket square and wiped his face. "I'm fine."

"It wasn't my fault! It was- It was-," Miyoko rambled. She glared at Kuroko and then pointed at him. "It was his fault!"

"Miyoko, sweetheart, what's wrong?" An older blonde rushed over and put a reassuring hand on her forearm.

"Mom! H-he made me spill my wine on Masaomi! He did it on purpose!"

"Excuse me?" Kuroko coughed.

The older blonde glared at him and crossed her arms. "How incompetent are you? Why are you even here? Know your place when you're in our presence, you mere server."

"I'm not a serv-."

"Oh hush!" Miyoko's mother then turned back to her daughter. "Go to the bathroom and freshen up while I resolve this problem, okay?"

Miyoko simply shrugged and bumped shoulders with Kuroko on her way to the bathroom.

"You need to apologize to my daughter immediately!" Miyoko's mother demanded. She crossed her arms and although Masaomi tried to calm her down, she ignored it. "She is clearly upset by your clumsy actions and now this nice sophisticated party is ruined because of you! How rude can you be?"

"Excuse me ma'am but it wasn't my fault that the wine spilled-."

"Now you're accusing my daughter?!"

"I'm not accusing anyone. I didn't even mention anyon-."

"Don't sass me!"

"I'm-."

"Sh sh sh! You need to apologize to Masaomi here and Miyoko... but obviously to my daughter first."

Kuroko looked at her, dumbstruck. How stubborn was this woman?!

"Well, why are you still here?"

Kuroko huffed in annoyance while everyone just looked on. He could feel those accusing gazes watch his every move and hear the hushed whispers and snickers at his misfortune. He felt smaller than he was and the black sheep. Definitely a black sheep.

He let out a sigh of relief when he escaped the looks and leaned on the walls for support when he reached the hall that led to the bathroom. Should he even apologize? He already knew Miyoko would just disparage him and probably ignore his attempts. Why bother trying if she was just going to twist his apology?

Just as he turned to walk away, the bathroom door opened and shut.

"What are you doing here?" Miyoko sneered. "You stalking me now? Like I know I'm pretty but I'm not into assistant planners… who earn below a hundred thousand dollar salaries no less."

"Your mother," Kuroko said trying not to sneer, "sent me to apologize."

"Oh… well then apologize. If you really want me to accept it and tell everyone that it wasn't your fault then I suggest that you get on your knees, kiss my nine hundred dollar Louboutin shoes, and beg for forgiveness." Miyoko was smirking with her chin held up high.

"I... " Kuroko was speechless. _This sadistic… bitch!_ "No. What is wrong with you?!"

"I don't know what you mean."

"What I don't understand is why you hate me so much. What did I ever do to you to deserve this treatment?" Kuroko snapped. "I have been nothing but kind and helpful to you yet you continue to treat me like dirt. It's been a month and you still can't call me by my name?"

"Oh please! Grow up!" Miyoko laughed. "I'll treat you how I want to treat you."

"How on- ugh!"

"Whatever. You're just jealous that I am everything that you're not.

"Really? And what would that be?" Kuroko asked incredulously.

"I'm beautiful, I'm rich, like, I have five houses in different countries that you wouldn't even be able to afford to go to, and I'm getting married to a highly desired bachelor who is loaded." Miyoko crossed her arms and sneered. "You're just a little man, striving for success and working hard everyday just to earn enough money to feed yourself frozen dinners and pay rent for that rundown apartment you own. I sip on thousand dollar champagne and buy clothes that are more expensive than your salary."

Kuroko clenched his fists. He swore that if this blonde was a man he would've punched him in the ribs a long long time ago.

"You. Are. Nothing." Miyoko jabbed his bony finger on Kuroko's chest. "I have Seijuro wrapped around my pretty little finger and he wouldn't even know when I cheat on him. Hell, I can get pregnant and just call that child his if I wanted and there is nothing you can do about it. No one would believe you for a second even if you told them and do you know why?"

"Stop-."

"Because you don't belong with us. We are the elites and you are a commoner. It's a privilege that you're even in this building. It's a privilege that you're even participating in this wedding. It's a privilege to be serving me-."

"Stop!"

Kuroko was biting his inner cheek until he could taste the blood leaking to his tongue. His blunt nails dug into his palm and he was shaking in anger and in humiliation. He never worked with someone who despised him so much, who disrespected him, and all in all had such hatred.

"Why… why are you so against me?" the bluenette croaked.

"Why?" Miyoko shrugged. "I guess it's just my nature. Just like what happens next is because I want it to."

"Wha-?"

All of a sudden she shrieked and it echoed throughout the loft. Within seconds people came rushing to the two of them in concern.

Miyoko held onto her cheek and slightly crouched, pretending she was in pain. Her eyes were glassy and some tears were starting to form.

"Miyoko!" Lauren cried out. She shoved Kuroko out of the way and then hugged her best friend. "Are you okay?! What happened?!"

"H-h-he attacked m-me!" Miyoko accused.

Every bystander looked at the bluenette in surprise mixed with disgust.

"No, I didn't!" Kuroko exclaimed. "I didn't even touch her."

"Yes he did! He slapped me because he didn't want to apologize for pushing me which caused me to spill my drink on Masaomi!"

"No I-I-."

"You should leave." Miyoko's mother appeared out of the crowd that was beginning to form in the hallway. She stepped in front of her daughter protectively. "God, you shouldn't have even been invited to this party in the first place you barbarian."

"Wait!" Aomine exclaimed pushing his way passed the guests. "Tetsu wouldn't do something as violent as that."

"Yeah, he wouldn't hurt a fly!" Kagami chipped in, coming out behind the tanner male with Aida next to him.

"I trust that my assistant would never hurt anyone," Aida said. She had a stern face and she crossed her arms across her navy dress. "Especially our client."

"Well clearly you thought wrong," Lauren spat. She glared at Kuroko. "He clearly has like an inferiority complex since he can't apologize to her because he's poor and we're rich."

"What?" Kagami spat. "Kuroko is nothing like that and he would never hit a woman!"

"What the hell is your problem?" Aomine exclaimed. "Tetsu is a good person!"

The six of them began to bicker back and forth, defending the two different claims. It was an all out verbal war with mocking and incredulous tones. Their voices bounced off the walls and they seem to get louder and louder until Kuroko was developing a migraine.

"Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun," Kuroko sighed. He looked at his best friends with a tired smile. "Let's just go."

"But-!"

"It's fine. I rather go home." Kuroko tugged on Aomine's sleeve. "I'm tired."

"F-fine," Aomine huffed and he glared over at the women. "You're lucky Tetsu isn't a petty person. He's a great best friend and he wouldn't do something as reckless nor something as aggressive as hitting someone."

"Sure he is," Miyoko scoffed. "Get out of my house."

"Technically it's not even yours," Kuroko muttered bitterly.

"Well it will be in a month, **Rukoo**."

Kuroko rolled his eyes and started walking to the door with Kagami and Aomine trailing behind before he could snap something snarky at the blonde. As he walked, he felt somewhat better since some people did defend him and believed him. In addition, he was out of that negative space and he was finally getting out of this place.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi stopped in front of the bluenette just as he was about to leave.

"Oh, Akashi-kun."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just… just a bit tired so I'm gonna go home," Kuroko quickly said. He went around the man without ever meeting his eyes.

"It's only nine. What's wrong?"

 _You're fiancé just humiliated me in front of you guests who are probably laughing at how pathetic I am. And who can forget that I don't belong in your perfect life?_ the bluenette thought solemnly. "It's nothing. I'm fine. Goodnight and I… I enjoyed your party."

"Tetsuya-."

"Goodnight."

The door that led in or out of the loft opened and shut, leaving Akashi confused and frustrated.

* * *

 **JERRRRAMMMAAAA~! (drama)**

 **Sorry if the endings kinda sucky :S A lot of interruptions too right?**

 **YOU FINALLY KNOW WHY AKASHI'S MARRYING MIYOKO! YAY! I bet yall just hate her even more right now lololol... oops. Her fam is kind of fucked up don't cha think?**

 **BTW I decided to make Akashi's father (Masaomi) nice because Miyoko and co. are enough drama. Don't need to make TOO much drama.**

 **Tell me what you think guys! REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW! (but mostly review though)**

 **Review = update... promise!**

 **REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**


	7. Chapter Seven: Kiss Me Slowly

**U.P.D.A.T.E. YAY! I finished this at 1:56 AM :)**

 **Welcome to chapter seven. lol. I've got nothing to say. And je ne sais pas pourquoi.**

 **Waitwaitwait! I do have something to say! I am soooooooo sooooooooo happy to see so many reviews! SUPER SQUEALEOS! (keep it up!)**

 **REVIEW REPONSE**

 **fan (Guest): Kind of reviewed twice lmao. so much hatred towards Akashi. Ouch!**

 **Cheshire ShiroNeko: I feel like I made that Miyoko scene super cliche lol. But then again, some times cliche is good. I'm glad you enjoy my oh-so-hated antagonist! I hope you enjoy this chapter ;))))))**

 **Guest: Maybe you should recommend this fanfic to your friend Miyoko and see how she feels lol! That's interesting!**

 **Reality Slap: You have no idea how glad I am that you hate her. I thought I was underselling but I guess not!**

 **Ondubutokki: MUHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Messing with your feels since day one. Not gonna hint you on Kuroko though ;)**

 **Ageha Yume: Why you all want Miyoko dead? (jk i know)**

 **mR: Why thank you**

 **Evilrelena: I actually will do an Akashi POV soon (coughcoughmaybenextchaptercoughcough)**

 **Yuu Hoshimura: Thank you so much. I love the reassurances btw. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

 **VanillaLithium: I see what you did there (*wiggling eyebrows like creep*)**

 **Jay Dawn: Love you too and thank you lol! MESSIN WITH EVERYBODY'S FEELS!**

 **YukaNYuki-twin: I'm glad you like my fanfic 3 CONTINUE READING APWNFJQBWUVHPIH**

 **Reinella: I've actually given some thoughts to becoming one BUT then I realized I don't like people telling me their irrelevant problems**

 **AkaKuro Seiya: My my this hatred is S.T.R.O.N.G. lol! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER~**

 **Rinfantasy: Oh if only. If only.**

 **lumiere de soliel: You see, mon ami. I like to jump all over the place when I make my fanfics (trust me, it's not pretty how I process). I haven't even planned my whole plan for this fanfic yet I'm thinking of a sequel and thinking of creating another AkaKuro that I'm planning atm. I'm a mess BUT I am figuring out my end game... slowly. I'm rambling. I'll get back to you. Eventually.**

 **ShinseiShinwa: One huge bitch is enough for this fanfic it seems lol. Your hatred towards he is my ultimate goal and you're welcome. ENJOY!**

 **AokazuSei: Very very large... everywhere (this may or may not be a sexual innuendo)**

 **silver woman: IT'S ALRIGHT! SHE'LL GET WHAT'S COMING TO HER! PROMISE!**

 _2558 words_

* * *

Kuroko rushed into the dark beige building and made his way to the fourteenth floor via elevator. It was already eight thirty at night and he was supposed to be here an hour ago to talk to the bride and groom about the music they wanted for their first dance.

He would've been here on time if it weren't for Aomine and Kagami arguing about the dumbest thing ever. You guessed it, pineapples: would they be useful in a shark attack? Now, he had to face the wrath of one Hiro Miyoko while she had her ballroom dancing lessons with Akashi.

Oh god, Kuroko could feel himself sweating from anxiety. He really did not need Miyoko yelling at him for being late, especially when it was his first day back since his suspension.

Thanks to Miyoko's outburst during the dinner party, Aida had to suspend Kuroko for a week and a half off in order to satisfy the bride and her family. To be honest, Kuroko enjoyed his break. He was able to relax and get away from the complaining and nasty comments. For the first time in a month, he got to sleep without interruptions from his cellphone and do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. But now it was back to business.

When he finally reached the fourteenth floor, he dashed into the studio only to find Akashi sitting on the polished wooden floors with his ankles crossed and a pizza box next to him. The redhead was leaning against the mirror wall and next to him was the view of Tokyo. The black tie around his neck was loosened and his light grey blazer was neatly draped on a nearby chair.

"Have you eaten yet Tetsuya?"

"N-no. Shouldn't there be a dance lesson right now?" Kuroko responded. He slowly walked towards Akashi.

"There would've been one that is if the bride bothered to show up."

"So where is she now?"

"Take a guess."

"… Manicure?"

Akashi chuckled and slightly threw his head back. In Kuroko's point of view, that was the hottest thing he has seen so far.

"Nope, she's having dinner with Lauren and some other friends since she thinks that that is more important than practice," Akashi corrected. He motioned for the other to sit down next to him. "The dance instructor got fed up after twenty-five minutes so he left and then I ordered pizza… Join me."

Kuroko smiled and then nodded before he sat on the other side of the pizza box. He took off his jacket and neatly folded it on his lap. When the redhead offered a slice, the other politely declined.

"So how have you been?" Akashi asked.

"Fine. Suspension was nice. I got to catch up on TV shows and sleep longer."

The redhead hummed and took a bite of his pizza. "I'm sorry."

Kuroko's cerulean eyes snapped to Akashi. "Why?"

"For Miyoko's behavior at the party."

"Oh… it's okay. You weren't at fault."

"Yes but I know she humiliated you and then lied to get you in trouble."

"And how do you know that?"

"… After you left, I kicked everyone out since I was a bit... peeved. My father and Miyoko's family stayed behind and told me what had happened. Miyoko's mother and father threatened to fire and sue you for everything you've got and Miyoko was spewing a bunch of shit about you. But eventually, before matters got worse, Rin stepped up and revealed the truth. There was some loud arguments between the Hiro family and a lot of profanities shouted before Miyoko confessed and stormed off."

"How did Rin know that?"

"She was eavesdropping while you and Miyoko were talking."

"Oh… I guess it was nice of Rin to defend me."

"Yes… I'm sorry that I couldn't help you before. I should've known that Miyoko did something."

"Why would you help me?" Kuroko mumbled. He hugged his knees and made himself smaller.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because," Kuroko sighed, disheartened. _I'm poor and you're rich, I make fifty thousand a year while you can make that within a week, you're incredible and so gorgeous that I want to hug you like a koala and never let go while I'm just a commoner_. "... shouldn't you be siding with your fiancé? Plus, you and I are... different."

"Different or not, I like you. That's all that matters to me."

Kuroko felt his heart race. Like me? What the hell does that even mean?!

"I'm just-." Akashi let out a tired sigh and ran his hand through his fiery locks.

Kuroko smiled to himself and hesitantly put his hand on the man's shoulder. "It's alright. I forgive you for last time, Akashi-kun and I-I like you too."

The man tilted his head towards Kuroko and smiled. The bluenette had a faint blush on his cheeks from the physical contact. Oh how Akashi loved seeing this man get flustered because of him. He leaned into the pale fingers and kissed them lightly. "Thank you."

They sat in a comfortable silence and watched the lights twinkle outside. The fog outside made the view hazy and created a bit of a sluggish, tiring effect.

"You two have been practicing though, right? The first dance?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes."

"So I guess you shouldn't be that worried about practice."

"That's where you're wrong," Akashi chuckled. "It's like dancing with a tornado."

Kuroko giggled. "That bad huh? How about you?"

"I'm pretty great," Akashi shrugged, trying to be modest. "I've learned how to dance since I was ten."

"Oh. We've got ourselves a prodigy right here," Kuroko teased.

"How about you, Tetsuya?"

"I have two left feet. By the end of a single dance your feet will be bashed in by mine," the bluenette joked.

"You can't be that bad." Akashi brushed off the crust crumbs on his slacks and hands before he got up. He slipped a piece of gum in his mouth and then offered his hand to Kuroko. "C'mon, I'll teach you."

"W-w-what?" Kuroko stuttered. "N-no, I couldn't."

"It's easy. I'm an excellent instructor and we've got all night for me to teach you."

Kuroko pouted and crossed his arms.

"C'mon Tetsuya. Just this once." Akashi gave his most charming smile and the bluenette could feel his heart race.

Damn that man and his pretty face!

"F-fine! But don't blame me if your feet hurt afterwards," Kuroko exclaimed. He took the redhead's hand and stood up.

Kuroko's hands fit perfectly into Akashi's as they got into the closed position. Akashi's arm snaked around Kuroko's slim waist and pulled him so close that they were almost chest-to-chest. The redhead wasn't too much taller but tall enough to lean his forehead on Kuroko's.

"I'll lead," he whispered.

They started moving back and forth with Kuroko hesitantly stepping on the floor and slightly shaking. It was silent except for feet shuffling, hushed "oops" and apologies every time Kuroko stepped on Akashi's toes, and sounds of Akashi trying to hold back a laugh. The bluenette was struggling not to trip and fall down pathetically.

"Ugh. This isn't going to work. Why do I have to play the female role?" Kuroko sighed. "Shouldn't I be playing the male role for future references?"

"I would let you but you wouldn't know how to lead… _and_ I'm taller than you."

"Not by that much," Kuroko mumbled. He looked up to find a smirking Akashi. "I would be so much taller than you if I wore heels."

"I look forward to that day then," the other chuckled. He leaned in until his lips were next to Kuroko's ear. "Wouldn't that be hot?"

"U-um," Kuroko exclaimed pushing himself away. He took a couple steps back with red ears and a heating up face. "I-I-I think we should have music to accompany us."

He quickly plugged in his phone to the speakers in the room and turned on the radio. All channels were at commercial at the moment so he just selected a random one.

"While we wait for music to play, why don't you tell me more about yourself?" Akashi suggested. He took a seat on the chairs and dragged another one next to him.

"Like what?" Kuroko asked taking a seat.

"... Tell me about your family."

"There isn't much to tell. Mother works as an accountant and my father works as an IT for some company. You?"

"My father is still the owner of Akashi Conglomerate but he's ready to retire and give it to me. My mother… she was a school teacher* before she met my father. Now… well now, she isn't here anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah… but that's the past." Akashi stretched his back and there was the sound of a little 'pop'. "Why did you decide to be a wedding planner?"

"I originally wanted to be a kindergarten teacher but during college I interned for Aida-san and it just kind of stuck. The pay is good and although it's stressful, the results usually come out spectacular. Clients are usually very grateful and elated with their wedding."

"Do you ever think about quitting?"

"Once or twice but now, more than ever… no offense."

"I don't blame you. She's very difficult to handle, isn't she?"

"Yeah... Akashi-kun… do you really want to marry her?" Kuroko looked down at his fingers and frowned.

He already heard the reason to why Akashi was marrying Miyoko but now he wanted to hear it from him. It was sickening and Kuroko was remotely disgusted with himself for still wanting Akashi. It was so wrong but in his heart it felt perfect even though neither Akashi or he, himself, confessed their feelings.

"Honestly, it's not something a wedding planner would like to hear but no... I don't."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Akashi shrugged.

"Tell me."

"Everyone seems to catch on to the reason quite easily."

"Well dumb it down for me."

Akashi looked at the beautiful blue irises looking at his crimson and gold ones with such intent. He had to admit that the bluenette looked so cherubic thanks to his slightly puffed up cheeks when he pouted, the healthy rosy color he had on his cheeks, and his long eyelashes that hovered over the most beautiful blue he's ever seen. Kuroko truly was angelic. "I know it has only been a month since we first met but I can't… I can't deny that I have fallen-."

"Alright listeners! We're back and we're going commercial free for the rest of the night, awesome! Next song is Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute!" the speakers shouted startling the both of them. ****

The intro to the song began to play and the melodic sound of a piano echoed in the dance studio.

"Think I can have this dance?" Akashi asked. His arms were already wrapped around Kuroko's hip, bring the two of them close together.

"I'd be honored." Kuroko smiled as he snaked his arm around Akashi's neck for a light squeeze and then stood in the closed position.

Akashi began to sway back and forth, gently leading Kuroko with him. Although the redhead was taught not to look down at his feet when he danced, he couldn't help it in order to guide the other.

On the other hand, Kuroko wasn't paying attention at all. All he could hear is his heartbeat and music softly playing behind it. He was blissful. He was entranced with the little smile on Akashi's face as he looked down at his toes, he admired Akashi's determination to accomplish the simplest thing like teaching him how to dance, and he loved how Akashi was kind and indifferent towards him.

"-suya. Tetsuya?"

"Hm?" the bluenette hummed trance-like.

The other chuckled.

Ah, he also liked the soft rumble Akashi made when he chuckled.

"You have to pay attention or else you won't learn." The redhead tilted Kuroko's chin up so that they looked at each other.

Oh and how he loved those heterochromatic eyes that seemed to be intimidating but look at him with such concern that it almost felt loving.

"Y-yeah."

The ballad was going to the bridge just as Kuroko tried to look where to step next. Unfortunately, he bumped his forehead with Akashi's, tangled their legs together, and ended up tumbling down with Kuroko going down first.

The two of them landed on the wooden floors with an 'omph' and Akashi landed on top of Kuroko, one arm around Kuroko's lower back and his other hand in the gap between the bluenette's arms and ribs. They were frozen in that position and their eyes were search each other's for a clue to what they should do next.

There was a sharp exhale and then laughter filled the studio. Kuroko was giggling lightly and Akashi eventually joined him. The euphonious sounds coming out of Kuroko made the richest and probably most intimidating man in Japan smile genuinely. It made his heart pound and urged him to lock the bluenette in his room forever just so no one could hear his beautiful laughter and see the angelic full-blown smile.

"I'm sorry for my clumsiness," Kuroko choked out. He sat up and nudged the other back to a sitting position. They sat criss-cross-applesauce in front of each other with Kuroko leaning on his hands.

"Honestly, I don't mind one bit." Akashi put his palm on the pale cheeks and smiled. He then leaned in a bit closer. "Do you remember what I said before? Before the radio interrupted us?"

"Yeah. You said something about like you can't deny that you… something."

"Would you like me to clarify that?"

"What do you mean?"

 _Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go_

 _but in this moment all I know..._

"Sometimes, actions speak louder than words, Tetsuya."

Before Kuroko could comprehend what Akashi meant, he felt something soft pressing against his lips. His eyelashes fluttered and then he realized Akashi was on him. The other man's eyes were closed and Kuroko could feel a hand pressing on his lower back, pulling him closer not forcefully but more longingly affectionate.

His mind was drawing between a blank and holyfuckholyfuckholyfuck screams. Young and powerful Akashi fucking Seijuro, CEO and heir of Akashi Conglomerate, number one bachelor of Japan was fucking kissing him. Mouth to mouth, pressing up against him, kissing him!

Eventually Kuroko's hands cupped the redhead's cheeks and he nervously kissed him back making Akashi smile. The bluenette couldn't deny that he wanted Akashi to do this. He wanted that man to kiss him since their coffee shop encounter for god's sake! Even the times he saw him in the office… to discuss the… wedding plans.

Kuroko quickly pulled away trembling and shaking his head vehemently as Akashi called his name repeatedly, confused. He could feel all the angry, confused, frustrated, and anxious emotions rising and tears threatening to spill. The only thing running through his mind was what has he done? What the hell has he done?! He was kissing his client's fiancé.

"Tetsuya?"

"I-I-I need to go."

"Tetsuya, please-."

"I need to go!" The bluenette scrambled up to his feet and ran for the door ignoring Akashi's panicked shouts. He looked back at the confused redhead with a sad smile. "I-I'm so sorry, Akashi-kun. I really am."

 _Taste your lips and feel your skin_

 _When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly_

"Tetsuya."

* * *

 **D to the O to the N to the E**

 **I must apologize for the absence of drama in this chapter. Sigh~ I hope I answered some questions of what happened after the dinner party andmaybebrokesomeheartsalongtheway.**

 *** = the school teaching mother of Akashi. I don't know... I sort of wanted her to be one since she seemed to be described as so gentle in canon and I just thought "omg... what if I make her and Kuroko's job preference or whatever similar" - I remember a long time ago, I had a talk with someone about why people love certain people. It was because they reminded us of our loved ones, such as parents. SEE WHAT I'M DOING HERE?**

 ****** = Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute is so fucking underrated. It should not be! I love this song for three to four years consecutively and I'll probably never stop loving it. I want this song to be played for my first dance... CHECK OUT THE BAND'S SONGS. (forever and always will most definitely make you shed tears) if you've listened to their songs, leave a message in your review!**

 **I seriously love all of you readers. I mean it. LOVE~**

 **Now remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW! (but mostly review because I love your reactions/opinions)**

 **Review = update!**

 **REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**


	8. Chapter Eight: Bachelor Parties

**WARNING! THERE IS SMUT!**

 **Hey guys! Yes it's an update, yes it is late, and yes there is SMUT!**

 **I have to apologize for not warning yall earlier BUT I did mention in the 'blurb' that this fanfic might go from a T to an M. I seriously contemplated about posting this chapter with it's smutty goodness and I guess I opted yes.**

 **IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ SMUT WELL THEN I PUT UP ALERTS FOR THE SMUTTY PARTS AND YOU CAN SKIP THAT!**

 **REVIEW RESPONSE**

 **Assasin: Don't we all want to? lol**

 **Purified Sins: It only took seven chapters for them to kiss. What a miracle~**

 **Maruda-sama (Guest): Thank you! Glad to know you read everything and didn't stop halfway. That's always a good thing and I hope you continue reading**

 **lumiere du soleil: Drama is life. Unfortunately this chapter doesn't have much drama**

 **Cheshire SN: I used your name in this chapter btw (GO FIND IT). And it's okay! I smile like I'm crazy too when I read fanfic. Just freak your family out some more**

 **Rinfantasy: This hatred against Akashi. Ouch! It's alright we gonna get to an Akashi vs. Miyoko at some point!**

 **ShinseiShinwa: Happy to see that you liked the chapter and don't yu just love me messing with your feels? lol. This chapters also filled with AkaKuro too ;)**

 **Reinella: Hehe... maybe *insert super sus smirk***

 **Jay Dawn: Lol. I'm not really sure how to respond but I shall say this: I was originally going to make the "stupid argument" about cereal but then I love cereal and it's always relevant**

 **YukaNYuki-twin: I thought about making Miyoko interrupt BUT then I decided to save that card for later ;)**

 **: That song is so misleading! When I first heard it I was like 'oh look, it sounds so happy and cheerful' and then you listen to the lyrics and then it's just god fuck! Thanks for breaking my heart**

 **Evilrelena: Your "evil two cents" is definitely considered (I'm not being sarcastic lol)**

 **VanillaLithium: Hehe evil author here lol. And yes "je ne sais pas pourquoi" is Idk why**

 _5483 words_

* * *

"Tetsu," Aomine groaned. He hugged the circular table nearly knocking over the coffee cups. "I'm hungry."

"Get a cookie," Kagami huffed rolling his eyes at his friend's childish antics.

The three of them were sitting in a cafe for a snack. The place was quaint and today it was even more… unique thanks to the many decorations. There were different sized jack-o-lanterns on the cashier's counter and sitting on top of the coffee machines, 'cobwebs' stretched at the corners of the room, and dangling ghost lights replaced the ceiling lights. Jack-o-lantern candles were on each table too and when lit, they gave the cafe a more eerie vibe.

"So why did you invite us to eat?" Kagami asked.

"Would you believe me if I said I wanted to spend time with you guys?" Kuroko responded.

Kagami and Aomine looked at each other. "No."

Kuroko sighed and laid his head on the table. He murmured something and buried his face into the crook of his arm.

"What?" Kagami questioned.

"Ifayhabormaybavvotdissnashi." Kuroko buried his head deeper and his ears were red with embarrassment.

"Speak clearly and slower, Tetsu. We can't hear ya," Aomine said. He picked the other bluenette's head up and patted his head.

"I said that I may have or may have not kissed Akashi…"

…

…

…

"WHAT?! / BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Aomine guffawed while holding his belly and almost tipped his chair back while Kagami looked dumbfounded. Kuroko sunk down in his seat to avoid the curious and disgusted gazes directed toward his table. Everyone stared at Aomine as if he were insane and Kagami threw a balled up tissue into the ganguro's mouth to shut him up. The bluenette choked for a second and then threw it back at Kagami

"What do you mean you kissed him?" Kagami scolded.

"Well, it's more like he kissed me and I… sort of kissed back?" Kuroko squeaked.

Kagami crossed his arms and Kuroko couldn't tell if the man was frowning like a mother who'd just been told that her child has been suspended or if it was just his normal intimidating face. Kuroko hugged his knees and made himself a little bit smaller.

"When was this?!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Three days ago when you guys made me late for the meeting I was supposed to have with the two. Miyoko didn't show up so I just hung out with Akashi. We were talking and then dancing and then that eventually led to the… to the, you know."

"Is this why you've called in sick for work for the last three days?" Aomine asked after he calmed down.

Kuroko nodded while biting his bottom lip.

"Why?" Kagami said sternly

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"Why did he kiss you?"

"Aw~ Is Bakagami jealous?" Aomine teased throwing his arm around the redhead. "Tetsu's got more game than you! Ha!"

"No!" Kagami growled. "Grow up Ahomine. This is serious!"

"I-I don't know…" Kuroko smiled to himself and played with his fingers. "The moment just felt right when he did it."

"Did you like it?"

"Is it bad if I say yes?"

"Kuroko- ugh!" Kagami scrubbed his face in frustration. Kuroko was looking up at him with those doe-like aquamarine eyes. They were pleading for guidance, an answer, anything to make him stop running hopeful and depressing thoughts in his mind. A part of him wanted to assure that everything was fine but he knew it wasn't. "It- You should- It kind of is."

"Oh…"

"Why are you upsetting Tetsu, you ass?" Aomine glared.

"But it's true. Akashi's getting married and he's just leading you on," Kagami argued. "It's not fair nor is it right. He shouldn't even have been flirting with you in the first place!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Kuroko mumbled. "It's not like I asked him to flirt with me. I didn't think that he'd take it that far."

"Then why did you allow it?" Kagami scolded. "You should've stopped or told Aida immediately! Now you're in a mess and to make some matters worse, you have to keep working with a guy who is not and doesn't love-!"

"I know that Kagami-kun!" Kuroko popped out of his seat and his fists clenched. He bit the inside of his cheek until he felt blood trickling out. He slowly sat back down, trying to hold back tears, and quietly said, "I know that. Why do you think I'm asking for help? I don't know what to do. I want to run but I can't. I want this job to be over already but there's still one more month. I want to get all of this over-with so I can move on from this mess. I want him to- I mean! I-I-I-."

"Tetsu, calm down," Aomine hummed. He scooted closer to the bluenette and draped a reassuring arm around him for support.

"I'm sorry Kuroko… I didn't mean to freak out on you but," Kagami sighed, "I don't want you to get hurt by this stranger that you've met a month ago."

"I know, Kagami-kun. I'm just stressed about this."

"Tell me something…" Aomine asked. "Are you in love with Akashi?"

"What?" Kuroko looked at him with a deadpan face.

"Well I mean, I'm not the romantic type and all-." Aomine rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Obviously mister one-night-stand," Kagami coughed.

"Perverted-double-d's-only-please," Kuroko added.

"Fuck you." Aomine glared at the two of them and crossed his arms. At least it lifted some of the tension.

"To answer your question, Ahomine-kun," Kuroko said. "I, um… I think I d-."

"Hey guys!"

A blond popped up with a coffee cup in his hands and a large smile on his face. A scarf was wrapped around his neck, almost covering the bottom half of his face and he wore glasses.

"Kise?" Kagami looked at the man with confusion.

"What's up Kagamicchi! Aominechhi! And Kurokocchi," Kise exclaimed. He pulled up an empty chair and sat with them. "I was just passing by! Isn't this a coincidence?! Haven't seen you guys in a while! What you guys been up to?"

"Nothing in particular," Kuroko answered while taking a sip of his vanilla latte.

"Well, I just finished a gig today and was planning to go-."

"No one cares," Aomine chimed nonchalantly.

"Mean!" Kise pouted and crossed his arms. His sharp golden eyes glanced at the other three men with him and he could feel the slight tension between them. "Are you guys okay?"

"Peachy," Kagami grunted.

"Well, y'know… there's a Halloween party taking place at a nightclub today-."

"No shit Sherlock. It's fucking Halloween-," Aomine exclaimed.

"And I was hoping you guys would join me," Kise finished while shooting a glare at the ganguro. "You guys look like you need to loosen up… with some shots and hard liquor. You guys up for it?"

"Sure/Yeah/No thank you."

All of them looked at the pale bluenette.

"I'm not a drinker," Kuroko shrugged.

"You can still dance or something. Enjoy your night out with some friends-," Kise suggested.

"More like my very drunk friends."

"And we can even go trick-or-treating if you like-."

"No thank you. It's already embarrassing enough that I have to take these two outside… bringing all three of you guys in costumes?"

"With that kind of attitude, you _really_ need a drink."

"Or twenty," Aomine scoffed.

"Like I said earlier, not a drinker."

"C'mon Kuroko." Kagami let out a soft sigh. "A night out actually sounds like a good idea. You've been stressed out for a month, dealing with that bitch and the drama with Ak- a lot of other things. A drink or two should be fine. We don't want you sitting home alone on a Saturday night."

"I prefer being alo-."

"Kuroko/Tetsu/Kurokocchi."

"I don't even like-."

"Just come and have a few shots with us. If you don't like it then you can go home first and we promise not to bother you with our hangovers!" Aomine exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I'll even hold Ahomine down so you can punch him if he decides to get frisky and shit faced."

"Yeah-. What? No!"

"See look, he agreed so let's go out tonight."

Kuroko laughed softly. He was really glad that he had friend like these. But still, half of him wanted to agree to going out for the night to unwind and drink away his problems but the other more pragmatic half was saying hangovers were a no-no and he'd have to deal with a very grumpy Aomine and Kagami in the morning which meant bye-bye relaxing Sunday. He wasn't a prude but drinking away his problems was never effective and it always led to a bigger mess.

"-cchi. Kurokocchi~" Kise hummed. The blond giggled when he finally got the bluenette's attention. "You're gonna get wrinkles on your adorable face if you keep frowning like that as you think."

"So will you come?" Aomine asked.

The bluenette thought about it some more and finally let out a surrendering sigh. "Fine. But I don't have a costume."

 **TIME SKIP**

Seven hours later, Kuroko was sitting at the bar in the middle of a sea of people in provocative costumes. Kagami and Aomine were next to him in a firefighter and police officer costume, respectively, ordering a round of shots for all four of them and Kise was behind Kuroko, chatting up two girls in a skimpy nurse and gothic rockstar outfit.

"Kuroko, take off your coat. You're gonna get a heatstroke," Aomine suggested.

"I refuse."

"Oh, c'mon," Kagami chuckled. "The costume isn't so bad. You actually look quite cute."

"I think you look adorable too," Kise commented hugging the man from behind. He quickly took off the bluenette's coat and he yelped.

Kuroko quickly crossed his arms and sneered, "I hate all of you."

"Take a few shots and you'll love us again," Aomine laughed while shoving the plastic purple cat-eared headband on his head.

Kuroko tugged the striped purple and pink crop top he had on and squeezed his thighs together. His matching striped short shorts slightly rode up and Kuroko felt his cheeks heat up. He knew he should've just worn the potato sack costume instead of allowing Kise to pick from drawing randomly from a fedora. Now, he was dressed as the cheshire cat… correction, a slutty cheshire cat that was originally a woman's costume.

"I still hate you guys." Kuroko pouted.

"You love us."

Finally, shot glasses were placed on the table and they were smoking, literally. The bottom of the glass was black while the top was neon green with salt covering the rim and smoke flowing out.

Kuroko's eyebrow shot up.

"They're called Zombies." Aomine shrugged. "They looked like fun."

Kise distributed them and grinned ear to ear. "Well then, to a relaxing night out! Down the hatch!"

The four did as they said and despite the sour faces they had on and Kuroko's great protest, they just kept calling for more and more. After their fifth shot, Kagami and Aomine were rowdy while Kise giggled at their stupid banters. It was quite a surprise that some women in short skirts and tight clothes still surrounded them and joined the fun. All Kuroko could do was roll his eyes and drink as he saw hands going too low and colored lips whispering obscene things in his friends' ears.

Eventually the three taller left to go dance while Kuroko decided to stay at the bar and avoid the sea of sweaty bodies and touchy hands. Unfortunately, he couldn't avoid all of that at the bar. Some guys would occasionally hit on him, believing that he was a girl, and they'd either back off and say "it's a shame that you're a guy or I'd fuck you" or they'd just continue flirting with him. Luckily it wasn't hard getting rid of them.

The bluenette drank his second beer and yawned. He wasn't mingling but at least he could still get drunk.

"Bored there?"

"Not interested," Kuroko quickly responded.

"Really, how disappointing."

A hand circled around his waist and he could feel the breath of the creep on his neck.

Kuroko spun around with a glare and threw the hands off him. "What don't you understand of… back… off."

A redhead with his hair slicked back and in a black suit and cape with red lining was there. There was a small trickle of red running down the corner of his mouth and he looked paler thanks to the fluorescent lights shining on the bar counter. His eyes were glowing and he had an amused smile on his face.

"Akashi-? What are you doing here?" Kuroko gasped.

"I could ask you the same," Akashi chuckled. He took a seat next to him and ordered a drink. "Kise invited me."

"Kise?"

"I'm supposed to be having my bachelor's party and Kise is hosting."

Kuroko searched through the crowd for a blond dressed in a devil's costume and when he did, he was dancing with two girls who were grinding on him.

"Huh? He never told me," Kuroko scoffed.

"Well then I guess this can be a serendipitous encounter," Akashi shrugged. "Who else are you with tonight?"

"Kagami and Aomine." He pointed at the other two whom were flirting, drinking, and dancing.

"What a pity that you're not joining them in their activities."

"Not my kind of thing. I was pretty much forced to come and now I'm about to leave."

"What a shame indeed, especially since you're even dressed up for the occasion."

He could feel the heterochromatic eyes roam all over his body and linger on his exposed skin.

"P-please stop staring."

"My apologies, you just look... hot."

Kuroko blushed and then cleared his throat. "W-well, thank you and I think I'm gonna head home and just watch scary movies for the rest of the night."

"How boring of you," the redhead teased.

"I'm boring?" Kuroko scoffed. "You're the one who's sitting at the bar in your bachelor party."

"Well then what do you suggest I do?"

"Isn't it obvious? Drink." Kuroko began to get up and put on his coat.

"Yes, but I need a drinking buddy." He looked at Kuroko and motioned him to sit back down.

The bluenette let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. But just one!"

"One it is then."

Kuroko waved over to the bartender and called for shots. "One."

One quickly turned to two then three then you know the rest of the story.

After a whole wave of tequila infused with other fruity goodness shots, half a bottle of Goldschlager, one-third of a bottle of Jagermeister, and another round of shots, it was no surprise that the two were getting a bit tipsy. Surprisingly, Kuroko had quite the tolerance and unsurprisingly, Akashi too.

The two of them were a giggling mess and were flirting with each other… heavily. Akashi would brush his fingers across Kuroko's pale smooth thighs every now and then and lean in to whisper something in the bluenette's ear. In return, Kuroko would stretch his back and purposely let his crop top ride up and cross and uncross his legs. He would even unsubtly rub his foot against the redhead's ankles.

Kuroko honestly had no idea what they were even talking about. The last thing he remembered talking about was about the friends Akashi came with: a green haired man with glasses that was dressed as a doctor and another raven haired man in a zombie costume. Everything now was hazy and all he saw was Akashi. As a matter of fact, he'd rather be kissing the-

"-go."

"Hm?" Kuroko hummed.

Akashi took his hands and stood up. "Do you want to go dance?"

The bluenette giggled. "Maybe, yes, sure, I guess, why not?"

They easily made their way to the dance floor and flowed their way to the middle of the room. It was silent, unless you count the sober boos for the loss of music, as the DJ got ready for the next song but it still didn't stop people from dancing on each other.

Kuroko was pushed up against Akashi's body and he could smell the alcohol and cologne on him. His hands roamed up and down his muscular arms and eventually down the redhead's chest. He could feel the abdominal muscles without Akashi even needing to flex and Kuroko sighed. How could anyone be so perfect.

"Tetsuya," Akashi breathed shakily. His grip around the bluenette tightened and traveled to his lower back. One hand was dangerously close to the curve of his ass and the other was rubbing his sides.

Finally, the bass to the new song dropped and it echoed throughout the nightclub. Everyone could feel tremors through their bodies as Hurricane by Halsey**** was blasted with strobe lights and lasers matching the tempo of the song.

There was a euphoric high surrounding the room as people grinded and swayed to the music. To say Kuroko and Akashi weren't affected would be like saying the Sun revolves around the Earth.

Kuroko turned around so his back was against Akashi's front. He could feel the other's breath ghosting on the back of his neck and the sound of the slightly heavy breathing. Kuroko slowly grinded his ass against the other's crotch earning a low groan slip out. He could feel the erection Akashi had in his pant and he continued to tease it as Akashi's hands held onto the bluenette's waist and a thumb rubbed circles around his navel.

"Tetsuya," Akashi whispered. "You have to stop doing that."

"Hm?" Kuroko said innocently. "Do what?"

"Moving your hips."

"What do you want to do about that?" Kuroko's fingers touched the man's cheek.

Akashi turned the other around and made them press up against each other chest-to-chest. "What do you suggest?"

Ruby and gold eyes searched for an answer in the bice colored orbs looking at him. The lust-filled look through Kuroko's half-lidded eyes were enticing and adding to the problem in Akashi's pants.

And it just got worse when Kuroko decided to close the gap between them with his lips. It was a sloppy kiss at first but then as Akashi realized what was happening, he kissed the bluenette back. Akashi could feel Kuroko continuing to pull him in and grind against his crotch as the music played.

It wasn't as romantic as the first time they kissed but the sparks were definitely there.

Kuroko moaned lightly when he felt Akashi's thigh rub against the boner he was sporting and Akashi took that as an invite to slip in his tongue. Kuroko stubbornly fought for dominance but in the end it was obvious who won. The redhead was exploring every inch of the other's mouth and smiled as he heard the soft moans and whines for more.

"Tetsuya," Akashi said. He distanced himself slightly and there was a thin line of saliva between them. "We can't do this."

Kuroko's heart dropped. "Why?"

"Because you're drunk and I'm somewhat drunk."

"I'm 'ot drunk?" Kuroko gave him butterfly kisses on his lips and neck until Akashi gently pushed him off.

"Yes you are. Let me take you home."

"That… sounds like a plan!" Kuroko giggled.

"Not in that way. You need to sober up and go to sleep."

"… Fine, boring," Kuroko teased. "Take me home."

An hour later and a very giggling filled taxi drive, they reached Kuroko's apartment.

Akashi was proud of himself for not pushing the bluenette against the wall in the elevators and kissing him until his lips were bruised. It wouldn't even be his fault if he did so. During the car ride back, Kuroko was rubbing Akashi's thighs and occasionally going a little too close to his hard-on. Then during the elevator ride Kuroko opened his coat and played with the waistband of his shorts while biting the bottom of his lips and giving Akashi the most sultry look he could. Who could resist?

"I need your keys," Akashi said breathlessly as they stood in front of the apartment door.

"Why don't you frisk me?" Kuroko opened his pea coat and flashed the redhead.

"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not dressed as an officer."

"Well then I guess you can bite me instead-."

Akashi quickly dug into the coat pocket and took out a pair of keys. "Never-mind I got it."

He opened the door and stumbled in as Kuroko pushed up against him.

"I'm horny," the bluenette simply stated.

"And drunk so it's bedtime," Akashi gulped. He spun around and lifted the giggling man up and led him to the bedroom. Kuroko's face was pressed against Akashi's neck and his arms were wrapped around him like a koala.

He laid Kuroko on the white sheets and tried to make the other let go but he had a vice grip around his neck. "Tetsuya, you have to let go."

"Why?"

"Because this is wrong."

Kuroko paused for a second to think and then he sighed. "I guess you're right." He loosened his grip and just as Akashi was going to move away, Kuroko threw him on the bed, flipping their position. Kuroko straddled Akashi's waist with a proud smirk. "This is much better."

"Tetsuya, don't do this," Akashi warned huskily. He let out a little gasp as the bluenette rubbed his semi-erect cock with his ass.

"Or else what?" Kuroko bent down to peck Akashi's lips.

"Or else I won't be able to control myself."

Kuroko leaned in next to his ears and simply whispered, "what made you think that I wanted you to control yourself?"

Akashi's eyes met with Kuroko's which had the same amount of lust as his did.

"You said it."

 **S.M.U.T.**

Akashi's hand snaked around Kuroko's neck and pushed it down until their lips met. The kiss was sloppy at first but Kuroko hummed in approval.

Akashi sucked on the plump bottom lip until he slipped his tongue inside and explored every inch of the wet cavern. His tongue massaged the other inside and rolled them over each other heatedly as he sat up.

He pushed Kuroko closer to him until their groins brushed against each other causing the bluenette to shudder. His hands slipped inside the flimsy crop top and brushed over the sensitive nipples before taking the shirt off and throwing it onto the floor. Within seconds of seeing the newly exposed skin, Akashi's lips detached from Kuroko's and onto the pale skin that was now turning reddish purple.

He slowly kissed, licked, and marked every patch of skin from Kuroko's jaw to his collarbone while his fingers rolled around the pert nipples and teasingly applied pressure. He ghosted his lips on the pink nubs causing Kuroko to tremble and try to bring his head closer to his chest. When Kuroko felt the tongue run over them, his fingers gripped around the fiery gelled back locks and arched his back.

Akashi was undeniably teasing the man with half, rough licks and thrusts upwards to add friction against their clothed erections. He loved seeing the man flush red and let out wanton moans.

"A-Akashi, pl- _ah_ please!"

The redhead hummed against the skin above a sensitive nipple. "What do you want, Tetsuya?"

"I-I!"

"Tell me."

Kuroko pushed himself off of the man and looked down at him with hooded eyes filled with lust. He was panting with his lips slightly parted and pushing back against the hands kneading his ass. "Let me show you."

The bluenette pushed Akashi back against the headboard and bent down to his crotch. He kept his cerulean eyes on Akashi's face and took off his trousers and boxers slowly. Akashi let out a hiss as his very erect 8-inch cock was released and Kuroko brushed his forefinger from the base to the tip.

"Fuck."

Kuroko dipped his head down and kissed and licked the slit. His hands wrapped around the base and tugged it with his fingers applying extra pressure on the head of the member. He engulfed half of the cock before coming back up and slowly lick the underside of the penis.

"Tetsuya," Akashi breathed. He looked down at the man with darkened eyes that demanded him to do something.

Kuroko obeyed. He hollowed his cheeks as he fit as as much as he could in his mouth and jerked the rest with his hands. He played with the man's balls and occasionally hummed while he bobbed his head up and down at a rhythmic pace.

Akashi was moaning as he felt the heated mouth tighten around his cock and the tongue swirling around his tip. He thrusted upwards and tangled his fingers around the blue locks to bring his head down to meet with every thrust. Kuroko showed no resistance as Akashi began to fuck his face at a fast pace and take full control.

Akashi could feel the pressure build up in the pit of his stomach and as much as he wanted to cum in Kuroko's mouth, he lifted the man up.

Kuroko's lips were swollen with saliva dripping down the side of his chin, hair was disheveled, cheeks were red and heated, and he was trembling. All Akashi could think about was how fuckable he looked and anticipate the lewd face he was going to make as he fucked him.

He took off Kuroko's shorts and cupped his butt. He could see Kuroko's erection dripping with pre-cum and twitch as his fingers massage the perineum and his balls. His lips brushed against the bluenette's ears. "I wanna fuck you."

"L-lube's in the nightstand: s-second dr-drawer."

Without a second to waste, Akashi took out the strawberry scented lubricant and coated his fingers in it. Kuroko sat in between his legs and spread his thighs as he leaned his twitching member against Akashi's.

One finger intruded his puckered hole and slowly went in and out. Akashi felt Kuroko squirm against the foreign feeling and clench around his finger. It wasn't long until he slipped another finger in and the bluenette jutted back against them for more stimulation.

"M-more," Kuroko mewled.

"You're so… tight."

Akashi watched his face contort in pleasure as he pumped his fingers in and out faster and massage his perineum with his thumb. His free hand jerked off Kuroko's dick and rubbed over his slit.

"A-ah! Akashi!" the bluenette cried. "S-stop, I'm gonna c-cum."

Akashi ignored his pleas and jerked him off faster.

"A-Akashi! S-stop!"

"Why?"

"B-because I don't w-wanna cum yet!"

"What makes you think I can't make you cum again?" Akashi asked biting his ear. He moved his fingers in and out faster until he hit the bundle of nerves.

Kuroko spasmed and came all over Akashi's hands and stomach before slumping onto his shoulders with fingers still in his ass. He was breathing heavily and trembling from his orgasm. He felt extreme pleasure to the brink of passing out but Akashi kissed him out of his dazed state. Blood was pounding in his ears as they kissed sloppily and he could feel his cock hardening again.

"P-please," Kuroko begged.

"Tell me what you want," Akashi whispered huskily while prodding against his prostate. He was changing the rhythm every now and then until Kuroko whimpered and tried to fuck himself with those fingers. His free hand stroked the other's sensitive twitching dick and teased the slit.

"P-please! J-just fuck me. Fuck me- _shit_! H-hard until I c-cum."

Akashi took his fingers out, in which Kuroko whimpered to at the loss, and lifted the lithe hips over his cock. He quickly rolled on a condom and slicked it up with a decent amount of lube before he teased the hole with the tip of his member.

"H-hurry please."

Akashi felt his dick twitch in excitement as Kuroko mewled in his ear and rubbed his butt against his cock.

"I-I wanna _ah_ ride y-you."

The redhead smirked. "Who am I to stop you?"

Akashi leaned back against the headboard and watched Kuroko slowly sink down on his cock until he was fully sheathed inside. He could feel him clench around his dick, trying to get familiar with the size and gradually loosen up. Tears were forming at the corners of Kuroko's eyes and he exhaled shakily before he began to move. As he got used to the girth, he began to lift up a little bit and take long rolls back.

"God… fuck." Akashi couldn't tell if the bluenette was teasing him or not with the agonizing pace he was going. Only one thing was running through his mind and it was _control yourself_ ; otherwise he was pretty sure he'd start slamming his hips in the tight little hole until he spilled his seed in the other.

The redhead bit his lip as he watched Kuroko let out little gasps of pain and pleasure and held onto Akashi's arms to support himself. The man's eyes were shut and his back was slightly arched back as he grinded on his groin.

He started to lift himself up little by little and then go back down until he was comfortable taking in more. Eventually he went up until only the tip of the penis was in him and then went back down slowly. Kuroko cried out in pleasure and let out incoherent cusses. The bluenette sped up and bounce up and down trying to make Akashi's cock find his prostate.

"Shit, Tetsuya. You're so fucking tight," Akashi hissed. He gripped Kuroko's hips and thrusted upwards every time he bounced down.

Akashi thrusted harder and slammed Kuroko's hips down frantically until he was balls deep making both of them moan. The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin and wet noises.

The bluenette breath hitched when he felt Akashi hit the bundle of nerves and nearly came right there.

"A-Akashi-kun! Oh god! R-right there- _ah_! Right there!" Kuroko moaned sinfully. "Please, please, please!"

Akashi bit down on the bluenette's shoulder and cupped his butt giving it a squeeze before slamming it down faster with his cock hitting his prostate dead on. Kuroko tried to stroke his cock that was bouncing with pre-cum but the redhead held his hands back. He whimpered in frustration as Akashi fucked him even harder.

"I want you to cum untouched," he purred.

"I can't- oh god!"

"Yes, you can Tetsuya. Cum for me, untouched, as I fuck your tight ass. Don't you like me pounding you hard and fast? Are am I not pleasuring you enough?" Akashi slowed down and Kuroko tried to ride him desperately.

"N-no! Don't stop!"

"But you seem to think that I can't make you cum like this."

"N-no! P-please Akashi-kun! M-make me cum untouched. Please d-don't stop fucking me!"

Akashi gave him slow but sharp thrusts as he held Kuroko's arms behind his back. Every thrust hit his prostate and left the bluenette babbling.

"F-faster~"

Akashi thought about teasing him a bit but complied. He snapped his hips upwards and held Kuroko in place at every thrust. His fingers dug into his hip bones and were definitely going to bruise in the morning.

"A-Akashi, I'm gonna c-cum," Kuroko whimpered. He buried his face into the crook of the redhead's neck moaning a mixture of cusses and his name.

"S-shit, me too."

Akashi thrusted faster and harder until he could hear the bed banging into the walls and Kuroko screaming his name. It took three more thrusts before the bluenette came all over himself, shaking. Kuroko could barely hold himself up as Akashi came inside him with a low groan and then slowly drag his cock out.

 **S.M.U.T. OVER**

Both of them sat, panting in the sex-filled room. They were in an euphoric high and waiting for their hearts to stop pounding noisily in their ears.

Akashi couldn't help but look at the man slumped in his arms with half-lidded eyes, trying to recover. Although both of them were sweaty messes, in Akashi's eyes, Kuroko looked beautiful. He had a glow, not sure if it was from the sex or just the moonlight flooding through the window. Strands of his baby blue locks stained his flushed cheeks and his puffy lips were slightly parted as he breathed softly, falling asleep.

The redhead smiled to himself as he rubbed small circles with his thumb on his arm and kissed his forehead before leaving the bed. He went in the bathroom to get a wet washcloth but stopped in front of picture frames of what seemed to be his family and friends. He traced a picture of Kuroko alone who was showing his rare smile while looking at the horizon and looked back at the man on the bed.

Kuroko was everything he was not and couldn't have been more different. In terms of status, family, and values, they were complete opposites and you know what, he loved it.

And he might even love him too.

* * *

 **OMGit'smyfirsttimetypingsmutandholycrapidon'tknowifit'sgoodorbad.**

 **SO LIKE I REALLY NEED YOUR OPINION ON THIS CHAPTER SO I CAN THINK ABOUT WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD ADD MORE SMUT IN THE FUTURE!**

 **Gosh I'm quite embarrassed. Eep!**

 **Anyway!**

 ****** = Hurricane by HALSEY is fucking amazing. If you haven't listened to it, what are you doing with your life? Her music is amazing like you can get high to her songs lol (if you had listened to it OR just listened to it then you know what to do: REVIEW)**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you continue reading!**

 **OMG 109 REVIEW SO FAR! PASSED THAT HUNDRED MARK! LET'S BUMP IT UP TO A FEW HUNDRED MORE :)**

 **RFF guys. REVIEW, FAVORITE, and FOLLOW (but seriously, review** **)**

 **Review= update**

 **REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**


	9. Chapter Nine: About Last Night

**Hey guys... BTW I LOVE THE REVIEWS AND I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU GUYS LIKED IT! (that was my first time writing smut lolololol)**

 **P.S. IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE END OF THIS PAGE!**

 **Yeah, so this is way overdue but I guess it is better then not uploading at all.**

 **It's only been a month and despite the many vacation days, I am swamped with so much fucking work. You do not understand. Not only do I have classes but also extra courses and prep. UGH (stressed)**

 **REVIEW RESPONSES**

 **Japan lover 4835: Thank you and I shall write more... eventually**

 **Jay Dawn: Thanks! Imagine someone serenading that to Kagami lol**

 **OctaveTea: Thank you. I always thought my typing was mediocre but now COFIDENCEBOOST! (*thumbs up*)**

 **Evilrelena: I apologize for the delay and thank you**

 **Guest: Thanks and I'm glad you like it. Hope ya keep reviewing 3**

 **Guest (the other one with the long review): Thanks for the compliment and lol to the "I forgot her name". You see... I thought about your suggestion about the Aomine thing and I think I will incorporate that (with some adjustments) into the fanfic in the near future. -HINTING. For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter~**

 **Kiri0918: Haha lol. FANGIRLING AT ITS BEST!**

 **Rinfantasy: You are so... devoted (it was either using the word devoted or religious and I don't mean this in a snarky way). I respect your opinions of course and if I didn't make this fanfic I'd feel the exact same way. I'd probably throw my phone across the room lol. I'm actually quite happy that some people also share your views so that means the DRAMA part is working. *insert diabolical laugh***

 **Reinella: Hehe... we're gonna get there**

 **Cheshire ShiroNeko: You're welcome and thank you! Imagine Akashi sitting on a bar stool, one hand propping up his chin, with half-lidded eyes and a smirk saying "my apologies..." TEEHEE**

 **ShinseiShinwa: LOL. Reading fanfics with other people in the room. I know how you feel and thank you. This chapter should answer what and how Kuroko feels.**

 **silver woman: TEEHEE. Oh the drama to come**

 **: Here ya go and enjoy~**

 **lumiere du soleil: He might be. Maybe. hehehehehehe**

 _3635 words_

* * *

When Kuroko woke up, he was blinded by a bright light and greeted with a massive headache. It felt as if someone pushed him off of the Tokyo Tower and into rush hour traffic and to top it off, a truck hit him at sixty miles per hour.

He slowly propped himself up with his elbows before sinking back down in pain. Did I mention he was incredibly sore? His lower back was throbbing and it felt like his legs were chopped off… were they chopped off?!

Kuroko quickly lifted the duvet and let out a relieved sigh. Thank god those limbs were still there… that and he was naked and he didn't know where he was.

He squinted as his eyes traveled around the room and he was ecstatic to know that he was indeed in his room and not in some serial killer's chamber. Nothing seemed to be missing or destroyed from last night and he was not in any harm.

He sat up while wincing and rubbed his tired eyes as the duvet and an arm slipped off of his chest… an arm… an arm?! What?!

Kuroko almost jumped out of the bed with a shriek if it wasn't for his more rational part of his head kicking in. He slowed his breath and calmed down before he carefully lifted the covers to see who was with him.

Muscular yet lean torso with defined abs that went down to a v, tan smooth skin, arms that had some muscle definition that wasn't too overwhelming... not bad for a one-night-stand. As Kuroko's eyes traced the body and moved upwards, he could feel his heart racing.

The man had a slender neck and on top of it sat a face with a beautiful jawline, cheekbones with a faint pink undertone, and blazing red hair that stained his forehead... red hair... red hair?!

Kuroko's heart stopped. He wanted to die.

Fuck. Shit. Why the hell was Akashi Seijuro in his fucking bed, naked? Why could he not remember anything from last night? Did they have sex?!

Just as Kuroko was about to leave, Akashi's arm wrapped around his waist and brought him to his chest. The bluenette couldn't tell if the other was awake or asleep but either way, Kuroko was panicking.

He looked up at the flawless face that inhaled and exhaled evenly. The white covers reflected the sunlight towards Akashi's face, making it glow and Kuroko couldn't help but stare. He admired the long lashes, the lips that seemed to play a siren song, and the color on his cheeks making him look utterly angelic. He didn't even realize that he was a few centimeters away from his lips until he felt the other's breath on him. Oh how he wanted to feel those lips against his and make Akashi hold onto him forever but he knew it was impossible… it was wrong and out of line; as a matter of fact, he already crossed that line… by a hundred miles.

Kuroko gave a small peck on Akashi's forehead before carefully lifting the redhead's arm to slip out and replace his body with a pillow. He prayed that the man wouldn't wake up and him being able to make a safe escape. Fortunately for him, he did.

He quickly threw on a pair of shorts and a sweater before leaving his apartment and made a beeline for Kagami's. He banged on the door a few times before his best friend came out with an irritated look on his face.

"What the fuck do you want? Quit the banging. I got a hangover you little sh-." Kagami greeted.

"Good morning, or whatever time it is, to you too Kagami-kun."

"K-Kuroko? Where'd ya disappear to last night? We searched for- well I did since Ahomine was plastered and-."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Kagami moved aside to let the bluenette in the dark apartment thanks to the drawn curtains.

Once Kuroko's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see Kise slumped over on the grey chaise sofa and Aomine sleeping awkwardly on the armchair. Aomine was letting out little snores and Kise looked like he was suffocating himself with a cushion.

"Go take a shower Kuroko," Kagami suggested. "You stink."

"Likewise."

"Fuck you. I'm gonna go make breakfast. You know where the towels are."

Kuroko smiled and hurried to the bathroom. He did groan from the brightness of the light but when he adjusted, he slowly took off his clothes, trying his best to not agitate his sore spots too much. His eyes glanced at the mirror and he gasped lightly.

Reddish purple marks were scattered on his collarbones and neck like footprints and he could see the small bruises on his waist. There was an undeniable glow off of his skin and before he could continue scanning his body, he jumped inside the shower.

As warm water cascaded on his body, he tried to recall things from last night. First things first, he was having a lot of drinks, and then he bumped into Akashi. God, he looked amazing in that vampire costume and it matched his personality to a tee.

 _So suave and- nononono don't think about that or else you'll have to take a cold shower_ , Kuroko thought.

Anyways, then there were more drinks, like twenty, and then the dancing: the grinding, the flirting… and the… the make-out session. Kuroko groaned out loud and rubbed his face in frustration.

Despite him willingly kissing Akashi, the redhead stopped him and brought him home. The way back was quite... eventful and hot he daresay which eventually led to sex.

Kuroko shifted around in the shower as his face got hot. He winced from the soreness from his butt and thighs when he tried to bend down and wash his legs. It was a definite yes: he had sex last night, pretty rough sex.

Bits and pieces of last night's activities began flooding his mind and Kuroko couldn't have been happier that he was locked in the bathroom and now taking a cold shower. He would've been mortified if anyone saw him with a flushed face and a hard-on.

Once Kuroko finished showering, he did his best to push all those memories to the very very far back of his mind before exiting. When he left, there was the smell of greasy bacon goodness, eggs, toast, and even french toast.

The bluenette sat at the table where Aomine was eating robotically and Kise was eating very slowly. It was quite the sight to see a model like Kise with dark circles under his eyes and cowlicks everywhere while Aomine had a small gash on his bottom lip.

"Good morning," Kuroko greeted softly.

"Define good," Kise groaned slipped a piece of toast in his mouth. "Hangovers suck~!"

"Shut up, you're too loud," Aomine snapped.

"I'm just voicing out what we're all thinking," Kise justified shoving more bacon in his mouth.

"Hangovers are always shitty," Kagami commented. He placed the last plate of toast on the dining table with a bottle of Advil next to it.

"Didn't you promise that you wouldn't bother me with your hangover?" Kuroko asked.

"So what?" Aomine grumbled. "Let us rant a bit."

They all continued eating with Aomine and Kise groaning and flicking pieces of food on each other like children. Kagami had to take away their food until they behaved and then finally there was some peace and silence.

"What happened to your lip, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked while pointing at his own mouth.

"I have no fucking idea but it hurts."

"This dumbass got into a fight with some girl's boyfriend after they thought he was a stripper," Kise answered nonchalantly.

"Really?" Aomine cachinnated. "Did I win?"

"... Yes. We wouldn't've gotten kicked out if it wasnt for your stupid costume!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Like yours was any better," Kise scoffed.

Although Kuroko didn't say anything his eyes were practically saying _oh, please do go on with this wonderful future blackmail_.

"Well I wasn't the one who was dry-humped by a drag queen," Kagami snickered.

"Hey! Sh- _he_ looked like a woman and it was dark and I was drunk! At least I didn't climb up on the bar and started stripping while singing Sexy Back like an idiot."

"Bakagami~," Aomine called out.

"Fuck you! I didn't make out with the skeleton decoration."

"I didn't punch a tree."

"You're all idiots." Kuroko bit into another piece of toast and chewed slowly as he watched the other three squabble about their drunk adventures. He should really record this.

"So how 'bout you, Tetsu? Where'd you disappear to?" Aomine grunted.

"...I went home."

"Why?"

"Boring!"

"... I got bored," Kuroko answered shoving food into his mouth and hoping they would stop questioning him.

"Alone?"

"... yes," the bluenette answered but it sounded more like a question.

Kise got up and went behind the man. The other looked at the blond curiously but then when he pulled Kuroko's collar down, everyone gasped and Kuroko jabbed him in the ribs.

"Holy shit, Tetsu got laid!/What the fuck happened?!/Oh my god! Who, what, where, when, and how?!"

"It's not that big of a deal."

"The fuck it isn't!"

"Aomine has sex all the time and you don't care," Kuroko stated.

"Because he always has sex, we don't care," Kagami replied. "So who was it?"

"Girl or guy?"

"I told you it was no one."

"Tell that to the hickies that look like an animal attack on your neck."

Kuroko unconsciously rubbed the purple spots and shrank down in his seat.

"Is it someone we know?" Kise asked. The blond was rising from his chair and leaning in closer and closer until he was hovering over all of the food.

"Just leave it alone and eat," Kuroko grumbled.

"What?! C'mon~!" Aomine whined.

"Shut up and leave him be. If he doesn't want to tell us… he'll probably never tell us," Kagami shrugged. He went back to eating and stealing bits of food on Aomine's plate.

Kise pouted and sat back down before they all changed the topic. The bluenette watched as the three have a light persiflage and almost stab each other a couple of times with their forks and butter-knives.

He didn't bother to join in on the conversation since he was too busy from thinking about what to do. Akashi was still in his apartment sleeping and he had no idea when the man was going to wake up and leave… or if he was going to leave at all. All he knew was that he didn't want to bump into the redhead today, or tomorrow, or for the rest of the week... But he knew he was lying to himself; he actually wanted to talk to Akashi since it made him, well, happy and feel alive... although mostly embarrassed from the usual flirting.

He glanced at Kagami, Kise, and Aomine. Could he tell them?

"I had sex with Akashi," Kuroko blurted out.

Kagami spat his food all over Kise's face, Aomine's jaw dropped to the floor and showed off his half chewed breakfast, and Kise exclaimed something that sounded like the word "what" and "ew" infused together. The three stared at him as if he were an alien and Aomine was sputtering.

"I'm sorry, what?!" Kagami yelled.

"I'm not repeating myself."

"How did- why did- what do you-?!" Aomine exclaimed.

 _Oh I think I broke him_ , Kuroko thought as he continued to eat with a deadpan face. "You guys asked and I'm simply responding."

"How did this happen?!" Kagami asked.

"Funny, you should ask Kise."

The redhead and bluenette snapped their heads towards the said person with a daunting look on their faces. Kise shrunk down in his seat and put his hands up defensively.

"W-why are you indicating me?!"

"Does bachelor party ring any bells?" Kuroko asked.

"O-oh... Oh! Shit!" Kise nearly jumped out of his seat and facepalmed. "Okay I didn't tell you otherwise you wouldn't have came out. I didn't know that you two would actually sleep together. I mean I knew there was definitely something going on with the two of you but I didn't really expect this?"

No one said a word which made the blond even more nervous.

"Well, the night didn't end _so_ bad!"

"It did! Kuroko slept with a married man!" Kagami snapped.

" _Soon_ -to-be married! _Soon_!" Kise corrected. "It's not like Akashicchi really wants to marry her."

"That doesn't matter! He's slept with his client! Why didn't you tell us earlier?! We could've prevented this disaster."

"It was bound to happen anyway. I mean don't you see the way they look at each other or act around each other?"

"Sexual tension," Aomine coughed.

"I am sitting right here you know," Kuroko mumbled while waving his hands around for attention.

"What's he supposed to do now when they bump into each other for the next wedding consultation?!" Kagami continued. He was rising from his seat and leaning towards Kise.

"I don't know. But I think it's better that they realize that there is some chemistry between them than to continue down a path of confusion and what ifs."

"This is all your fault. You could've at least warned us so Aomine and I could get a hold of the situ-!"

"That isn't your decision!" Kuroko snapped. He almost looked like a child throwing a tantrum since he was slightly looking down while biting his bottom lip. If it weren't for the icy glare, Aomine would've teased him.

"Kuro-."

"It's not Kise-kun's fault. I know he had good intentions and frankly, I'm quite pissed off at him myself, but it's not his fault," Kuroko sighed while rubbing his tired face. He glanced at the abashed look on the model. "I don't blame you for something I decided to do last night. I... I never should've brought it up. I thought you guys would help me but I- it just led to a stupid fight. I'm sorry-."

"Don't. Apologize, Kuroko." Kagami ruffled the baby blue locks and gave him a half-hearted smile. "I just- ugh. I just wanted to protect you."

"I know. Just help me out here instead of yelling at each other? What's done is done."

...

...

"Fine."

Everyone settled back to a comfortable silence with clings from the silverware.

"So Kurokocchi, what exactly happened last night?"

"Drinks, dancing, and then drunk but consensual sex, that's all you're getting."

"Do you remember anything he said during your... activities?" Kagami asked.

"... no? What did you expect to hear?"

"Oh god, Bakagami. You sound like a father lecturing about sex," Aomine groaned. He turned to Kuroko with a serious face. "Did Akashi say like 'I love you' or any variations of that?"

"Not that I can recall."

"How drunk were the two of you?"

"Jaeger, vodka, and everclear."

"So pretty fucking drunk. Alright then. How was the sex?"

Kuroko raised his eyebrows. "Well I'm sore and have a dozen hickies so probably rough."

"Oh my god! TOO MUCH INFORMATION, KUROKO!" Kagami exclaimed with a heavy blush on his face.

"See, this is how we know you're a virgin," Aomine laughed while punching the redhead's arm.

"Fuck you. No one needs to know explicit details of one's sex life!"

The two began bickering again and Kise and Kuroko rolled their eyes.

"MOVING ON!" Kise exclaimed. He looked at the bluenette and fiddled with his fingers. "Kurokocchi..."

The bluenette's eyes shifted to him. "Yes?"

"Do you hate me?"

"... A little bit. You didn't tell me that he was going to be there and now this happened; however, there's nothing I can do now but accept that it happened."

"Do you regret it?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Truthfully? I-I don't think I do. Part of me is telling me to run and pretend it never happened but I know that I enjoy his company... it's just a shame that he'll be wedded to Miyoko-san in a month."

Kise, Kagami, and Aomine either shrugged or made a sound that sounded like an awkward agreement.

"Um, one last question." Kise coughed into his hands. "Is he still there in your room.?"

At this point, everyone turned to Kuroko with wide eyes. There was a devious glint in Aomine's eyes and then he smirked, already knowing the answer to his question even though Kuroko's deadpan expression never changed and he showed no evidence of an answer.

"He is, isn't he?" Aomine said quietly at first. "I say that we give him a warm welcome to your apartment!"

"And you say that I sound like the parent, creep?" Kagami scoffed.

"Who gives a fuck? I should be able to do what I want since he fucked Tetsu last night."

"Why on Earth would you think that you have the right?" Kuroko mumbled.

Aomine quickly got up and ran to get the front door but before he could leave, Kuroko roughly jabbed his ribs and he dropped to the floor. "Kise-kun, if you want to get on my good side then please do me a favor."

"Um, sure?"

"Sit on Aomine so he can't get up and destroy my apartment?"

The blond hesitantly obeyed and sat on the wiggling body that was shouting out profanities and flopped like a turtle on its back. Kise sat on his broad upper back while Kuroko managed to balance himself on his lower back.

"Fuck Tetsu!" Aomine yelped. "Get the fuck off my back!"

"Will you not go to my apartment or do something reckless?"

"No."

"… Nice try but I don't believe you," Kuroko hummed.

"God, fuck! Kise, I swear to god that if you don't get up I'll throw you out the window!"

"What makes you think threatening me would make me want to get up, Aominecchi?"

"Bakagami! Do-!"

"No."

"I'm going to kill you all!"

"I'm just tryna get on Kurokocchi's good side!"

"Do it some other way!"

"I kind of owe him."

"I don't give a-!"

Kuroko sighed but his attention was redirected to a faint but audible slam coming from outside. He was pretty sure that it was from his apartment since he lived right next door. His hands quickly slapped Kise's loud mouth shut and he stomped on a grumpy Aomine. "Will you all shut up for a second?"

The bluenette put his ear to the door and he could hear the light footsteps walking towards Kagami's door and his heartbeat sped up. He checked the peephole and found a messy redhead with a wrinkled collar shirt coming towards the door and questions started to flow through the his head.

Akashi couldn't possibly know that he want to Kagami's right? He doesn't know where the other redhead lived anyway, but on the other hand, there was a possibility since Kagami gave his information to Miyoko...

Kuroko felt his breath hitched as Akashi stopped in front of the door and the hand over Kise's mouth pressed down harder.

 _Go away, go away, go away_ , the bluenette was chanting in his head.

Those heterochromatic gold and crimson eyes looked at him and even though there was something solid between them, he felt stark naked. There seemed to be a tiny glint in his eyes and then he smirked before continuing his way to the elevator slowly.

Kuroko let out a relieved sigh and leaned his forehead against the door. Heart beating loud in his ears, sweaty palms, and a growing headache.

"Kurokocchi? Are you alright?" Kise asked. He got off of Aomine and cupped the bluenette's red-dusted cheeks.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine."

"You dicks didn't even help," Aomine grunted while brushing the dirt off his pants and shirt.

"Shut up you giant baby," Kagami exclaimed.

"Where were we before? We should go over to your pla-."

"No. I'm going home-," Kuroko quickly said as he watched Kise's eyes glimmer in excitement and Aomine opening to say something. " _Alone_."

"Aw c'mon!" Aomine groaned ruffling the baby blue locks.

Kuroko stuck his head out to check the halls and when he saw that the hall was Akashi-free, he made his way back to his home with a whining Aomine and a model who acted more like a puppy following him. He easily drowned out the noise with his thoughts of if Akashi roamed around his flat and the possibility of him leaving something behind.

"So can we come in?"

The bluenette entered his apartment and looked back at the two with a nonchalant face. He paused for a good five seconds which Aomine thought was an invitation but then simply said no with a door slam.

He sighed and leaned against his door before he made his way to the small kitchen to poured himself a glass of water. Although it was always quiet in the flat, it felt awkward.

He walked into his bedroom and he could smell the sex and traces of Akashi's cologne that lingered on his sheets. Before his face became a portable heater, he quickly went for the windows and opened them. The cool breeze that flowed in and the sound of cars made him somewhat calmer and his headache better.

He ended up staring absently out the window before he decided to start cleaning up the mess called last night. After picking up the skimpy outfit and debating whether or not to throw it out or wash to return it to Kise, he moved onto the bed. His cerulean orbs scanned the mess until they landed on a small piece of paper on top of the pillow he slept on.

It looked so delicate and the words were written so beautifully that he almost dared not to touch the thing. He picked it up carefully and bit his inner cheek.

 _We need to talk, Tetsuya. I'll see you around._

There was definitely no avoiding Akashi now.

* * *

 **There. I didn't really proof read this cuz I got an essay to write and 4 hours left before I have to sleep. Sorry guys.**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

 *****THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT: my timing on posting is going to be kind of inconsistent due to work but in mid-October my schedule and time-management should be a lot better so yeah. HOWEVER, I really do hope that you won't lose interest because of this :( and I will d my absolute best to continue to type and upload ASAP!*****

 **You know the drill: REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW (but mostly review!)**

 **REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**


	10. Chapter Ten: Kissing in the Rain

**Hey! It's only been a what? A week and a half since the last update so that's not SO bad!**

 **Anyway, I recently gotten some work off of my back but then I just joined another program so one extra day off is replaced with another day of class. Great.**

 **I'M STILL GONNA TYPE THOUGH! I devote my train rides as my brainstorming/inspiration-time/typing on my phone time.**

 **REVIEW RESPONSE**

 **silver woman: Ah, now that's a wish I cannot grant indeed seeing that this chapter is about... WELL FIND OUT YOURSELF! Lucky for you she's sort of not in it but trust me, you'll just hate her more.**

 **Reinella: HEHEHHEHEHEHHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHE! Enjoy this chapter because history sort of repeats itself. (*wiggle eyebrows*)**

 **Rinfantasy: Love and respect is always needed and an essential, R.E.A.D.~~~~ and enjoy!**

 **VanillaLithium: I'm spamming my love to you readers and well... MUTUALISM! lol. School is disrupting my reading routines like shit. HOPE YOU'LL CONTINUE LOVING OR LIKING MY CHAPTERS ~**

 **Guest (the one with the long review= thumbs up to you): Don't be ashamed of the little review! A review is better than none! And btw, I don't mind the rantings; it sometimes inspires me to put some of your idea(s) into my chapters when idk what to type. Akashi is a sexy creep. He can creep on meeehahahahaa jkjkjkjk (that's fucking creepy [O.O])**

 **Guest: Ah! Ya see. I actually didn't have a picture ready but for you (and all my other lovely lovely readers who want to see la robe de mariee) I found one. It's not my EXACT image but it's close enough! It is posted with stars at the end of this chapter!**

 **ShinseiShinwa: I need some miracles in my life. Dreading the full class-filled 5 days a week of work to come. (Drowning in my own pool of tears) Ignore my complaining, it's my coping mechanism, and ENJOY THIS CHAPTER POR FAVOR~**

 **Cheshire ShiroNeko: I see what you want and I shall grant that desire... in a(or more) future chapter(s) lol.**

 **OctaveTea: Thanks! Sorry for the inconsistencies on time but I shall do my best!**

 **Nameless: I don't know. WHY HAVEN'T YOU READ THIS EARLIER?! (lol I'm just joking) Thank you and please keep reading**

 _3300 words_

* * *

Avoiding Akashi proved to be more difficult than Kuroko expected.

The bluenette had to meet his clients when Tuesday came around, barely giving him enough time to fully cope with what had happened, and no matter how hard he tried to avoid the man, it was impossible. When he walked into the same room as him, Akashi's attention was quickly diverted to him. When he went to grab coffee, there he was again. Akashi even tried to talk to him but Kuroko quickly gave one word answers like "bathroom" or "lunch" to flee the scene. Hell, the bluenette accidentally bumped into the man in the bathroom and instead of doing his business, he washed his hands, exited the restroom, and then ran up or down to the next floor's restroom.

He couldn't tell what was more exhausting: Miyoko's rants and demands or avoiding Akashi.

However, all fun and games had to come to an end.

It was another slow morning so far and everyone in the office was oddly quiet like the calm before the storm. There were the light sounds of fingers clicking on the keyboards, a fresh batch of coffee brewing, and some phone calls echoing through the floor. Surprisingly, not many clients were around and the ones that were were in private conference rooms.

Peace, quiet, serenit-.

"ROKOOOOOOO!"

Almost everybody cringed at the disruption.

In came the blonde Barbie-esque woman in a royal blue pea-coat, black tights, and a black handbag that screamed money. Her black ankle boots clicked their way to the bluenette's desk and a smile adorned her face. She quickly took off her coat, threw it onto the desk, and then put her hands on her hips. "Um… I texted you that I wanted a medium caramel soy latte with one and a half pump of syrup and a three second squirt of whip cream…"

The whole office was silent and eyes were 'subtly' glancing over.

"Well don't sit there like a fish out of water! Where is it? I texted you like a hundred times. Like is it so hard to understand what I want?"

"Miyoko-san," Kuroko sighed. "Please stop acting like a brat and-."

"A brat?" she scoffed. "Is that supposed to offend me or something, Roko? God, you're pathetic, not only with your comebacks but I guess also with your job seeing that you cannot follow simple instructions."

"Good morning," Akashi greeted. The man was in a Borrelli gray suit holding two coffee cups in his hands.

"Ah, good. You brought drinks… unlike someone," Miyoko harrumphed. She took off her black leather gloves and then grabbed a random cup and took a sip. "UGH! What is this shit?!"

The woman almost swiped the back of her hand across her pink lips but she stopped herself and just pushed the coffee cup into her fiancé's hands. "Who the hell drinks vanilla lattes?!"

"Actually, it's a vanilla cappuccino and it was meant for Tet- Kuroko."

"Excuse me?!" Miyoko snapped. "Why would you even get him something? He's like the help."

"It's called common courtesy," Akashi simply responded. "For helping... us."

The blonde looked at the two of them with disgust and then rolled her eyes before walking to the conference room. "Whatever, I just know that I never want my lips near that shitty drink ever again."

While she stalked away, Akashi shook his head and turned his attention to the bluenette. There was silence between them and Kuroko's ears were already turning pink.

"Would you-?"

"I have to-."

Oh god. The tension.

"I… I should get going and help Aida-san with Miyoko. I doubt she's very happy at the moment since she lacks a drink and I think I should bring her her coat. I guess I'll see you inside if you'll be coming with me or not. You can come later if you're-."

"Tetsuya." Akashi placed the coffee cups on the table and moved in closer. "You're rambling."

"My apologies. As I was saying, I really must go before your fiancé decides to skin me alive. Would you like to go in first since I still need to gather a couple of my things? I can grab some other drinks along the way-."

"Will you please go to dinner with me?"

...

...

Kuroko averted the other's gaze and then looked around the room, hoping that someone or something would distract him. He really couldn't do this right now. He wanted to work things out with the redhead but he was quite afraid, not of embarrassment but of rejection. A tiny part of him wanted to hear how Akashi wanted him but unfortunately the "can we forget this ever happened", or the "you will never speak of this" part triumphed.

"I-I can't-."

"Tetsuya. You and I both know we have to talk about what happened that night."

"We really don't."

"… Do you not want to talk about it?"

"No! I mean, I want to discuss it but I'm just not… I'm just a bit uncomfortable with it."

"Oh." Akashi pushed his coffee cup to Kuroko's chest with a soft smile. "I'll be waiting in Le Chateau D'or at seven tonight. You know where to find me." He gave the bluenette a light squeeze on the hip and smiled. "I'd really like your company tonight."

Once the man was away from his view, Kuroko slumped back against his desk and groaned. He was doomed.

.

.

.

Three hours of Miyoko ranting about everything and anything, another hour for meeting with the photographer and the DJ along with insults and poor jokes thrown at Kuroko, and then another three hours of attempting to do seating arrangements and serious last minute changes, it was 5 o'clock and Kuroko was not staying in that office.

Once he got home, he found Aomine, Kagami, and Kise on his couch watching tv and eating snacks. He really didn't understand why those monsters were even in his apartment but he decided not to get into it after spending a day with hell's favorite problem.

Kuroko didn't even remember Akashi's invitation until Aomine brought up a take-out dinner and that's when he panicked. With an hour left to get ready, the bluenette quickly showered and threw on a simple outfit before running out the door.

The chilly November air brushed through his damp locks and he buried his face deeper into his scarf. Kuroko ignored everything around him as his thoughts began to rise and his pace to the restaurant decreased.

Why was he in a such a hurry? It wasn't like he needed to go to that restaurant. He could've just stayed home and ate fast-food and enjoy a nice vanilla milkshake instead of going through another uncomfortable hour with Akashi. Besides, what could he even get out of this?

He entered the posh restaurant and he could already feel the host's eyes give him a once-over.

"Hello... do you have a reservation?"

"Um… I believe it should be under the name Akashi," Kuroko answered.

The host's eyes shifted and his lips formed into an o-shape before he gave a charming smile. "Of course. Follow me."

They walked through the well-lit restaurant, gracefully dodging servers and tables before they reached a somewhat isolated area where a redhead was sitting. There was a table with beige and white linen tablecloth and a set of polished silverware and wine glasses.

"Hello. I'm really glad you didn't decide to ditch me this evening," Akashi greeted. He stood up cordially and sat back down once Kuroko sat.

"A heads-up about formal wear would've been nice," Kuroko mumbled as he shed his coat to reveal his dark grey oversized sweater.

"My apologies. Unfortunately this was what I could get last minute."

Oh, how reassuring was that?

The two sat there quietly as they scanned through the menu full of French cuisines that Kuroko didn't even dare to pronounce. Thank god there were Japanese translations underneath each order but the bluenette was still struggling to comprehend why a plate of duck breast or Magret de Canard was 6507 yen*.

"Are you ready to order?" a waitress asked. She was smiling at Akashi and ignoring Kuroko's presence.

"A Poulet Basquaise for now and bring me a bottle of Bordeaux," Akashi said flawlessly. His eyes landed on the man across from him.

"I-I'll have a-a Magret de Ca-canard…?" Kuroko responded nervously.

"A Magret de Canard also?" the waitress corrected with a condescending tone in her voice.

"Yes, now if you don't mind I'd like some privacy," Akashi quickly said with a trace of venom in his tone.

"O-oh, yes. Pardon me."

Once the woman was gone, Akashi let out a sigh and rested his chin on his hands. "I've always wondered how you could have so much patience with immature people."

"I've dealt with them my whole life. I even live with two giant babies," Kuroko scoffed.

"Really? How interesting."

"Well, I guess that'd be the only interesting thing about me then."

"It really isn't. To be able to handle a… person like Miyoko already deems you as pretty amazing."

"Then you must be incredible or a god if you're planning to marry her."

"You think I'm incredible?" Akashi smirked as he watched Kuroko's ears and cheeks flush red with embarrassment.

"W-well yes." Kuroko clutched onto his pants and bit his inner cheek. "How can I not? You're one of the youngest and most powerful men in the world, people notice you since you're not only authoritative but also quite hot-handsome! And you're very kind despite the occasional intimidating aura around you."

"You flatter me too much."

"It's just the honest truth."

"Then I'm glad that you think I'm handsome."

Kuroko's ears were on fire and he quickly covered his face with his hands while Akashi let out a quiet chuckle.

"So let's talk about Saturday night."

The bluenette's heart dropped and his stomach was doing a couple of flips. Of course after some light banter there came the uncomfortable conversation. An uncomfortable conversation in an environment that was less than inviting, oh and of course with snarky waitresses. What a trifecta.

Akashi looked down at his burgundy-filled wine glass and leaned back in his chair. "As embarrassing as this is, I want to ask you to-."

"Yes, you're right," Kuroko interrupted. He knew what was coming so why not just rip it off like a band-aid and get it over-with? "I apologize for being so... indecent that night and if you want to me to forget it and never bring it up again, I understand. I usually don't get drunk or behave like that so please disregard my vulgar actions. Miyoko... I won't tell her since-."

"Tetsuya, that's not what I'm trying to say."

 _What?_

"What?"

Akashi chuckled, amused with Kuroko's assumptions and his baffled expression. "If you were anyone else then I would agree, but you're not a drunken mistake."

 _What?_

"What I'm trying to say is that, I know we were drunk but I don't regret anything we've done. We were inebriated, which is probably quite the understatement, but I enjoyed our time together... Not only sexually of course but also... intimately. Over the past two months, you're still an enigma to me and I am astounded that you don't recognize your own beauty and remarkability. I was hoping you wouldn't regret or forget about it but if you want to then I can't-."

"N-no!" Kuroko shouted. He shrunk down in his seat in embarrassment as he felt the eyes of others looking at his direction. "I don't- I thought that you would want me to."

"Well, I don't." Akashi smiled and his heart fluttered at the bluenette's answer. "I'd really like to get to know you and work on this- _our_ relationship. It's a bit backwards, but if you're willing..."

Kuroko was speechless. Was this really happening? Or was this just a dream and he'd wake up back in his bedroom? "I-I... I think I would like that too."

In an instant, right after those very words, Akashi's smile was par to the glimmering red and gold orbs and he seemed to sit up straighter. His reaction was graceful yet attentive like a cat hearing light patters in the walls. It's such a shame that it all came crashing down, literally.

The waitress who was carrying a platter of some sort of soup, a colorful palette of meats and vegetables, and a beautifully seared strip of salmon tripped on her way to her table and a plate slammed into Kuroko's chest. The Three-Lemon Crème Fraîche on the salmon stained his gray sweater and looked… suggestive while the soup drenched the other parts of his clothes and almost burned him.

"Shit-! I'm so sorry sir!" the waitress exclaimed. She threw a bunch of napkin cloths on him and looked like she was about to bawl. "I-I-I didn't mean to! I swear!"

"It's fine," Kuroko sighed. He sharply flicked the excess liquid dripping on his hand and fingers while the woman patted his chest.

"I wasn't watching where I was going and it's like my first day here so that means I'm so gonna get fired. I can't believe I'm such a clutz. I swear I'm usually really good and I don't cause any trouble. Oh my god. Thank goodness you're not one of the more important clients or else I'd be totally screwed! I like remember some other guy got fired for getting a drop of a pinot noir on his napkin-"

The waitress continued to ramble out of anxiety and Kuroko was no longer listening.

God, how could he be so stupid? She was right. He wasn't one of the 'important clients' and that was what truly set him and Akashi apart. Even if that man was never with Miyoko, they would've probably never have met and he was damn sure that someone like Akashi wouldn't give him a second glance. They could bump into the street one day but Kuroko would be the only one admiring the man and be labeled as another mere admirer. They could even be introduced to each other in different circumstances but they'd probably be more of friendly strangers.

"I-I… I gotta go," Kuroko murmured as he pushed the waitress off of him and started rushing for the door.

He could feel the disgusted eyes linger on his back and think of all the pitying thoughts running through their minds. He didn't belong in this posh French restaurant. He didn't belong to this high-class society nor the so-called sophisticated, snobby staff. He stood out more than ever so how could he possibly have a relationship with one Akashi Seijuro.

The bluenette felt the cold November air blast in his face and raindrops pelting on his cheeks. He could barely feel the tip of his fingers and he was pretty sure his sweater was about to freeze over before he could even make it a block and a half away.

"Shit, Tetsuya!" Akashi's arms wrapped around the back of his waist and spun the bluenette so he'd face him. Panic was in his eyes and his cheeks were flushed from chasing him. "You have to stop running away… If you didn't want to be with me you didn't have to lie and leave so abruptly."

"T-that's not why… I didn't run because I didn't want to be with you," Kuroko corrected. His hands pressed against the very expensive and now drenched suit and coat and then pushed himself away so his stain wouldn't get on it. "I just can't. I can't be with you."

"I don't understand," Akashi sighed. "I thought our feelings were mutual so why can't we?!"

"You wouldn't understand."

"You're right! I don't understand so explain it to me! You keep running away without an explanation and you leave me there baffled and not knowing what I should do next!"

"Please just trust m-."

"Can't you just tell me? I'm in lo-... Look, there's something there between us and I want this to work but you're so moody when it comes to just the two of us. Sometimes you're so happy and then you act like the world is crashing down on you! Do you like me but truly hate me deep inside? Is there something wrong with me?! Am I not enough for you?!-"

"It's none of that!"

"Than tell me!"

"I don't deserve someone like you!"

The sound of the rain filled in the silence and there was the sound of thunder rumbling through the skies.

"I'm not from money. I don't have a beautiful city-view loft like you. Hell, I don't even have the luxury to make a reservation at your so-called last minute restaurant unless I want to eat half a meal per day for a week." Kuroko looked down at his worn out sneakers and he could feel the heat behind his eyes and his tears mixing with the rain. "I can't compete for your affection when a woman like Miyoko or another man who's like her comes along. I-I don't belong in your inner circles… I shouldn't even be near you. We're just so different so how can we possibly work? It just wouldn't work even if we try because I know that I will never be enough for someone like you. No matter-."

Warm, soft lips roughly slammed into his while a jacket wrapped around his backside and pulled him in. Although it was wet and cold, Kuroko was melting onto Akashi's chest. They were holding onto each other like it was life or death and they held on without a care for the world. Tears still streamed down Kuroko's cheeks and he couldn't bear to open his eyes. Time was stopping for them and the pitter-pattering of the rain was almost nonexistent as Akashi was hovered over his lithe body, almost dipping him back. Eventually they parted, much to each other's dismay, and the clouds of their breath were panting out.

"I don't care," Akashi said. He draped the jacket around Kuroko's shoulder and cupped the flush cheeks in front of him. "I don't care if you're not wealthy nor if you don't seem to fit into my inner circle. I want you to be a part of my world and I don't care if people don't approve." The redhead's thumbs wiped away the tears and water. "I want you. I'm- _kiss_ \- madly- _kiss_ \- undeniably- _kiss_ \- in- _kiss_ \- love with you, Kuroko Tetsuya. I promise... So please, I don't do this at all but I'm begging you: give me a chance. Please."

Akashi's blazing red hair dripped and stained his beautiful face. Kuroko couldn't tell if the glassiness of the red and gold eyes were from tears threatening to fall or if it was just the rain, but either way it broke his heart. It was still surprising that a man like him actually wanted him and was willing to go through such the bumpy ride with him.

"G-god, I h-hate you," Kuroko half-sobbed, half laughed. Tears still fell but there was a smile on his face. "I-I'm in l-love with you too."

"Really?" The redhead's voice was low and raspy.

"Please don't make me say it again. I-it's quite embarrassi- oof!"

Akashi had the greatest and arguably the dumbest smile on his face and he hugged the other tightly. He buried his face into Kuroko's neck and let out a relieve laugh before he kissed the other once more with a smile. It was gentler as their lips meshed together and they continued to kiss in the rain happily. Hell, Akashi even picked the other up and spun him around.

Akashi Seijuro was in love with Kuroko Tetsuya and Kuroko Tetsuya loved Akashi. What was better than that? Everything seemed to be getting better… it had to… hopefully.

* * *

 **Ta-da! So Yeah!**

 **Hope you also liked this chapter with its dramatic-ness.**

 ***6707 yen = 55+ US dollars**

 *** AND FOR THOSE WHO WANT TO SEE THE WEDDING DRESS: 4 . bp . blogspot . com**

 **/-QodXFgLoji4/**

 **Um2xHWmNPwI/**

 **AAAAAAAAROk/**

 **Zwd0OcebONs/**

 **^put it all together**

 **FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW like seriously. Although I won't update as frequently I'd really like some feedback... or rambling. Makes me happy.**

 **REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Jealousy

**ATTENTION! S.M.U T. ALERT**

 **So I'm quite the horrible person. It has been exactly three weeks from my last update and I apologize. As an apology, I made this chapter longer with some SMUTTY goodness (*wiggle eyebrows*)**

 **Lots of crap and work I gotta go through this semester. UGH**

 **I hate everything with a passion…. EXCEPT FOR you guys of course!**

 **Anyway, all I want to say is THANK YOU for continuing to read my work despite my slowness and FAVORITING, FOLLOWING, and REVIEWING!**

 **REVIEW RESPONSE**

 **Cheshire ShiroNeko: I'm gonna start making Miyoko's rants and Miyoko scenes a little longer in the future lol. And well then! Since ya got nothing much going on, guess what you can do: READ THIS CHAPTER (btw I wish I could stay home .)**

 **thepockywhowrites: LOL I read fanfics for like an extra half hour when I say I'm going to sleep. I won't tell if you won't!**

 **OctaveTea: Merci beaucoup~ And I shall continue if you shall continue ready 3**

 **VanillaLithium: YOU ARE RIGHT~ I really should change that rating… maybe tomorrow... procrastination rules my body.**

 **YukaNYuki-twin: If only it were that simple… sigh~ BLAME L'AUTEUR!**

 **Darkness7913: teehee keep reading**

 **SillyCat: Aren't we all just waiting for that? btw it's** **. /-QodXFgLoji4/Um2xHWmNPwI/AAAAAAAAROk/Zwd0OcebONs/** **Sorry they won't let me post the website**

 **confused reader: Yeah, I was waiting for someone to ask this. I get where you're coming from and totally understand your confusion but it'll all be resolved… later. I want the problem to stretch a little more before we get to the climax of the story. I know it's absolutely infuriating that all this crap is going on but bare with me! The tension and ohmyfuckinggoddosomething moments will be relieved…. eventually.**

 **Guest: AHHHHHHHHH! YAY!**

 **Reinella: Yes, no, I don't know, maybe. ;)**

 **Rinfantasy: Don't we all just want him to call it off? But who knows~?**

 **ShinseiShinwa: Yeah I know. I thought this year I'd be a little more relaxed but I guess not. Tears, many tears. And you flatter meeeeeeeeee~ ENJOY THIS CHAPTER**

 **silver woman: Don't worry, didn't forget**

 **AokazuSei: I'll repost the link. fanfic won't let me post the full link**

 _6000 words_

* * *

Bliss.

Who knew falling in love would be so refreshing?

For the next week, not even Miyoko's attitude brought him down from his high. In better words, he actually looked forward to meeting Miyoko since that meant Akashi would be coming along.

While the woman made derisive comments and every word, glance, and hand motion was in a condescending manner, much to Aida's demise, Akashi and Kuroko were glancing at each other with little smiles and sometimes even found excuses to touch each other briefly. It ranged from passing a manilla file to hugs.

They snuck around in the office and were surprisingly subtle, if you don't count the time they almost got caught making out in the bathrooms, and outside of work, there were more invites to 'business lunches' and 'business dinners'. During the times that they were physically away from each other, there were dozens and dozens of texts and cliché good-mornings and good-nights.

How disgustingly domestic and cute.

Now they were walking down the street, side by side, with a drink with the wretched devil named Miyoko on it and another coffee with triple shots for Aida. Akashi held onto their own drinks while he listened to Kuroko ramble about his likes and dislikes.

He admired the way the bluenette's eyes would glisten whenever he talked about vanilla or the small but visible smile he had whenever he saw children run around or act well like children on the streets. What really made his heart skip a beat was Kuroko's laugh and full blown smile. God, it was magical.

"-understand why someone wouldn't give the flavor a chance. Since it is-."

"Tetsuya, come to Kyoto with me."

"W-what?"

The two of them stood at the corner of the street looking at each other. Kuroko was bit flustered with pink dusted on his button nose and cheek while Akashi smiled.

"W-why?" the other breathed.

"Just come with me... as a little vacation," Akashi suggested.

"I"- _I'd love to_ -"can't."

"... What?"

"I have a wedding to pl- _your_ wedding to plan. Speaking of which, we never really discussed what you wanted," Kuroko said carefully. The little smile and glimmer in his eyes immediately faded as soon as he realized the situation he was in.

Another side effect of love: the forgetting of the more essential details.

"Do you really want to be with me?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?" Akashi questioned. He moved closer to the bluenette, wanting to wrap his arms securely around him.

"Then... then I need you to break it off with Miyoko. I don't want to be the one who ruins a... potential relationship the two of you have. I don't want to be labeled as your side whore. That's not who I am or what I'd stand for."

"Tetsuya, I can-."

"Kuroko-kun!"

The duo turned to the voice and found the brunette wedding planner running up to them with a fake smile that screamed _save-me-or-I'll-kick-your-ass_. Behind her was none other than Hiro Miyoko with the forever discontent look on her face.

"Hello, we were just heading back to the office with the drinks. What are you guys doing out here?" Kuroko asked.

"We were-."

" _I_ am leaving," Miyoko stated. "Are you coming Akashi? I'm sure Ruko's attempt to converse with you is irrelevant."

"Actually, we were talking about Kyoto."

"Oh..." There was a slightly devious grin on her face as she tapped her chin with her index finger. "Well then speaking of Kyoto, I want the wedding to be moved there!"

"WHAT?!/Pardon?"

Aida looked like she was either ready to run into oncoming traffic or push the woman into oncoming traffic ( **A/N: you would like that, wouldn't you?** ) but refrained herself by taking a long inhale. She tried to smile but her eyebrow was twitching in frustration and annoyance. "What... what do you mean move to Kyoto? We already have everything planned here, in Tokyo."

"Um, that's not my problem," Miyoko snapped. "You'll do what I want because aren't you like the miracle worker or something?"

"No, I'm not-."

"Nevermind, don't answer that. My word is law here, alright? If I want it in Kyoto," the blonde threatened as she towered over Aida," then it will be in Kyoto and you'll make it happen. Plus, it's so much better there and spacious and it should meet my requirements of an outdoor slash indoor wedding."

"But-."

"Oh shut up and make my ingenious plan happen! Even if there may not be a specific place that meets my expectations, you _will_ make it happen or else I'll be the last fucking client of your life." Miyoko put her hands on her hips and had a smug smile. She was so sure of herself and that there'd be no defiance that she grabbed a random coffee cup and took a light sip.

Naturally she spat it on the floor and then threw the coffee cup on Kuroko's shoes. He was used to this by now.

"How the hell are you still working here? Do I have to write a note for you for what I want?!" Miyoko huffed, cheeks getting redder by the second.

"That was her drink," Kuroko simply stated while gesturing towards his boss. "This,"- he held up the other drinks in his hand-" is your drink."

"Well, I don't want it anymore!" Miyoko stalked away but not without throwing her hands up and shouting, "useless!"

Aida stood there rubbing her temples and inhaling and exhaling slowly. She was moments away from ripping her short chestnut locks out of her scalp and screaming at the top of her lungs if it wasn't for her phone chirping.

She yelled at whoever, probaby to another employee who was trying to confirm some details about the wedding, and after she hung up she groaned while dialing a new number."Since you're fiancé sends to like last minute things, I guess we're going to have to pack up and head over to Kyoto. Kuroko-kun, do you mind traveling or is it too much of an inconvenience for you?"

"I'm so-."

"If it's an inconvenience, may I suggest staying in my house?" Akashi interrupted.

Aida looked amused for a second."I... I couldn't possibly impose such a thing! There are just too many of us since I'd need the whole wedding team to come with me and it wouldn't be professional if we were to do such a thing."

"I wouldn't mind."

"B-but we would be invading your privacy."

"You wouldn't be. I'd be more than happy to let you all stay due to the unprecedented circumstances."

"Are you sure? I don't think a house can fit more than ten people-."

"Trust me, my place is big enough." Akashi smiled and turned around to leave. "Just call or text me and I'll prepare the house."

He handed Kuroko's drink to the bluenette and subtly brushed his fingers on the man's forearm before taking his leave. Aida was left stunned at the redhead's generous offer while Kuroko suppressed a shudder running up and down his spine.

"Well then, I guess we have a plan!" Aida said giggly.

Kuroko never stood a chance with Akashi's earlier proposition.

.

.

.

After 3 hours on the train with Aida and another half an hour in a taxi, they've arrived at the Akashi estate. Aida was obviously stupefied by the sheer size and nearly dropped her duffel bag.

In front of them was a beautiful dark brown and gray mansion surrounded by so much green. The main house was at least four stories high including the attic and it was built more traditionally but instead of paper walls and large sliding doors and windows, the house was made of cement and steel. Around the building were wooden verandas and stone pavements that sprawled to pristine Japanese gardens and miniature streams and ponds. The details were so intricate yet so simplistic creating a beautiful essence.

Kuroko and Aida's eyes continue to wander around the frame of the house until a man coughed for their attention.

"Pardon me but might you be Aida Riko and Kuroko Tetsuya?" A man in a simple black suit stood there with a nonchalant expression.

"O-oh!" Aida exclaimed coming back to her senses. "Y-yes. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I'm Mori Eita, the butler of the household. We've prepared all the rooms for the two of you and the other guests so if you'll follow me."

A couple more servants came out and quickly grabbed all the suitcases and duffel bags as the rest entered the mansion. If they thought the outside was impressive, the interior was breath-taking. The walls and ceilings looked exactly like how a traditional house would look like and the rooms were separated by pristine sliding doors; however there were minimalist decor that blended in with the earthy tones from the wooden floors and simple paintings that were hung on the walls.

The three of them walked to the bottom of the staircase and bumped into Akashi Masaomi in a white and gray nemaki.

"Good evening," the older Akashi greeted.

"Hello. Pardon our intrusion," Kuroko responded with a polite bow.

"No, it's alright. Mori, allow me to give them a tour around the house and show them to the guest rooms," Akashi suggested. "Prepare some snacks in the tea room."

"Of course."

Just like that the butler left while the other servants went ahead to drop the stuff off. Masaomi smiled and blocked the entrance of the stairs and motioned for the other two to enter the vast middle room. It wasn't really a suggestion but a subtle order.

There was a long dark brown couch in the room surrounding a low mahogany table in the middle and a large plasma screen TV embedded to the wooden wall of bookshelves. In addition there were other decorations like vases and a fireplace below the TV. On the other side was an opened sliding door that led to an inner veranda and a view of a confined garden-like area.

"Y-your place is- I don't even know what to say," Aida breathed.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Masaomi laughed. "It is quite unfortunate that we had to make so many renovations to keep up with today's technology and security."

They continued their way through the kitchen, and then to the verandas, the large bathrooms, staircases, master bedrooms, maid quarters, and then finally back to the guest rooms.

"If you need any assistance, there is a telephone in the room in which you can call the maids," Masaomi said. "You will be called down when meals are prepared."

"Thank you!" Aida exclaimed as she entered her room but not without bowing respectfully to the older man.

While she disappeared into the lavish guest room, the two men walked a few more paces down until they reached another door with a suitcase in front of it. Kuroko looked around the hallway and it was still silent… not a trace of another person.

"I-if you don't mind asking, where is Akashi-kun- I mean Akashi-san- your son?"

"He's with Yukimaru right now?"

 _What?_

"He should be back in around an hour. You should meet her some time-"

 _Her? There's another woman?!_

"I think you'd probably like her since she's a beauty and a rare find. Seijuro has known her for years and would usually spend his spare time with her."

"Y-yeah," Kuroko mumbled. He quickly smiled and then went into the room.

As much as he would've liked to admire the beauty of the room, the bluenette was fuming. He threw his duffel bag onto the freshly made bed and kicked off his shoes before flopping down on the sheets.

 _That fucking jerk! Why am I so stupid to fall for Akashi's tricks so many times?!_

He let out a frustrated scream into a pillow and he could feel tears threatening to spill. How many times was he going to get his heart broken by the actions of Akashi Seijuro?

.

.

.

Kuroko didn't even realize that he fell asleep for an hour until he heard a knock on the door. The last colors of dark purple and orange peeped through the large window with the view of the trees and parts of the city and there were shadows dancing on the walls.

He slowly got up and got redressed before leaving for the dining room. He was still half-asleep so it was no surprise when he bumped into someone. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

The voice sounded so nice and almost sent Kuroko back to sleep if it wasn't for the tap on his nose.

"Tired, aren't we?"

"A-Akashi-kun?"

The redhead was in equestrian clothes and holy fuck, he looked amazing. His white collar shirt was slightly wrinkled underneath his black vest and then tucked into his beige pants. The black knee-high boots elongated his slim legs and his leather gloved hands wrapped around Kuroko's waist.

Kuroko continued to ogle Akashi's attire until he felt the other's forehead lean on his.

"I'm glad you're here," Akashi mumbled while giving the other an Eskimo kiss.

"Y-yeah, me too. Your home is beautiful."

The redhead tried to kiss him but Kuroko quickly remembered Yukimaru and turned away so the lips would only land on his cheeks. Akashi was stunned by the rejection and Kuroko took this as the chance to get out of Akashi's grasp.

"I'll see you downstairs," Kuroko tried to say as calmly as possible even though it came out snarkier than he intended.

Akashi followed the other, who was practically speeding away from him, to the dining room already full of food. Akashi expected Kuroko to either sit next to him or at least across from him but he instead sat as far as he could.

Dinner was eaten silently with occasional little conversations. Kuroko could feel Akashi's eyes glancing at him every now and then and he was tempted to return a look. However, his grudge triumphed and he simply ignored the other even when it was just little questions about the quality of the food until-

"So Seijuro… how was Yukimaru?" Masaomi asked.

Kuroko almost immediately tensed up and then continued eating.

"She was perfect like always." Akashi smiled. "Visiting her has always been quite therapeutic and I wish I could visit her more often."

Kuroko stabbed the fish on his place harder.

"I was speaking to Kuroko-kun earlier and I think you should take him out to see her in the future. She is quite the lovely creature and I don't doubt that a man like yourself would fall in love with her just as Seijuro did when he was younger."

"Father-."

"It's been awhile since I've seen her too. I've always approved of her-."

"I think!" Kuroko rose from his seat and dropped his napkin cloth on his chair. He was fed up with hearing about this mystery girl that everyone seemed to be so infatuated with. Not only was Akashi getting married and had recently stated that he loved him, but he was also two- _three_ -timing. "I think I'm going to go out for a stroll."

"Right now?" Masaomi questioned. "We haven't even gotten to the third course."

"And that, I apologize for. I've never had much of an appetite but dinner has been very lovely. Excuse me."

"Would you like me to join-?" Akashi suggested.

"No."

Kuroko turned away and put a reassuring hand on Aida's shoulder to relieve the perplexed face she wore before he quickly exited through the nearest door that'd lead him to the very, very large garden.

It was empty and the only audible sound was his shoes stepping on the stone pathways and crickets chirping in the greenery. The garden was illuminated by small traditional lanterns that reflected on the surface of the large pond full of koi and other organisms. Although it was dark, you could still see the blood orange and gold leaves of the trees on the damp floor and floating in the pond. Kuroko inhaled the sweet smell of the petrichor that lingered in the air and let out a slow exhale.

He stayed on the red-railed wooden bridge that hovered over a shallow part of the pond and traced his fingertips on the wet wood. He was finally calm from his temporary anger and he almost felt like lying down on the ground.

He felt… nothing, neutral really.

"Tetsuya?"

His cerulean blue eyes found Akashi standing at the end of the bridge with a concerned face.

"Didn't I say that I didn't want your company?" Kuroko snapped.

Akashi closed in but Kuroko took a step back. "Why are you angry with me?"

"Why would you care?"

"Why wouldn't I care?" Akashi raised one of his eyebrows. "What did I do?"

"Stop playing dumb!" Kuroko snapped. "You really are the worst. First you're getting married and then you say you love me and now you're with some other woman. What do you even want from me? I'm not your… your booty-call!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're smarter than that Akashi-kun so stop acting so innocent."

"Tetsuya, I really don't know what you're talking about. What other woman is there?"

"Are you serious? You and your father seemed to not be able to stop talking about her during dinner!"

Akashi's face had a bewildered expression and his eyes were wide.

 _Ha! Caught ya, ass-_

The redhead let out a small chuckle and then laughed.

Kuroko was confused at first but that quickly morphed into anger. Did he think that another affair would mean nothing to someone like him? Did Kuroko mean that little to him?

"Tetsuya, you're right."

 _Then why are you laughing?_

"Yukimaru is a woman... well, female but as beautiful as she is, she's nothing compared to you."

A smile almost adorned the bluenette's face and heat was itching to crawl up to his cheeks but he just pouted. "So? That doesn't change the fact that you're with some other person!"

"Are you jealous?"

 _Yes_. "No."

"Really?"

"Yes, now answer me."

Akashi took out his phone and stayed on it for a couple seconds. He flashed the screen to Kuroko and there was a picture of a white horse on it.

"A horse? What about it?"

" _That's_ the famous Yukimaru you heard about."

Oh... _Oh_.

"W-what? How do I know that you're not lying to me?"

Akashi zoomed in on the stable behind it and in somewhat clear words was the name. "White thoroughbred I got five years ago."

"Oh my god." Kuroko buried his face into his hands as his face heated hot enough to be a portable heater. He wanted to run back to Tokyo and hide in the safety of his nonjudgmental room.

"Tetsuya," Akashi laughed putting the device away. He reached out to pry the fingers off of his face but Kuroko just turned away. "It's fine."

"It really isn't. I just embarrassed myself and assumed that you were a douchebag."

"I think it's pretty adorable that you got jealous... of my horse."

That earned the redhead a not so gentle slap on his arm.

Akashi admired the redness in Kuroko's puffy cheeks and it was taunting him to pinch them. As sadistic as it sounded, he thought that he should've kept Kuroko in the dark just to experience his cute jealousy longer. He had never had someone show such affection and adorableness like him. At least now he knew that their relationship contained real emotions.

Akashi smiled, wrapping his arms around Kuroko so he wouldn't scramble away, and kissed the other's nose and then his lips.

"I h-hate you," Kuroko stuttered as he snuggled into the warmth of the redhead.

"And there's no water on Earth." Akashi chuckled and continued giving Kuroko chaste kisses.

When he stopped, he intertwined his fingers with the other and they began walking round the garden. They quietly followed the stone pathway that led them through the color-changing maple trees and the weeping sakura tree. They talked about Yukimaru and how Kuroko should meet her much to his embarrassment and their boring lives without each other like the sappy couple they are.

Kuroko swore his face was constantly in different hues of red as Akashi teased him playfully and stayed close as a protective measure for god knows what. The redhead's thumb would swipe over the other's back palm and tightened sometimes making Kuroko smile and squeeze back.

So far Kuroko watched Akashi's eyes brighten when he talked about his favorite meals and his hobbies such as shoji and horse riding and his lips morph into a gentle smile when he talked about bits and pieces of memories involving his mother.

Akashi was… perfection. He was a work of art, he was more than financially stable, had the most intriguing features, and a strong demeanor when necessary yet a gentle one when he truly meant it. What man or woman wouldn't want to be with someone like that?

Gosh, he wanted to kiss him… and Kuroko did just that.

He interrupted Akashi mid-sentence and connected his lips with the other's. Akashi was stunned as he felt cold hands touch his cheeks and those sweet pink, plump lips on him. He slowly melted into the kiss and responded by holding onto Kuroko's waist.

After what seemed to be like forever, they broke apart panting slightly. Both of their cheeks were rosy and the clouds of their breath was in the air.

"And what was that for?" Akashi said lowly.

"I-I just felt like kissing you," Kuroko responded playing with Akashi's coat and burying his face in the crook of the taller's neck.

"Well then, I approve and encourage you to do that whenever."

"L-likewise."

Akashi tilted Kuroko's head back and smiled into his next kiss. It started as pecks and then deeper and deeper. He could hear the little moans coming out of the bluenette and he slipped his tongue in the addictive mouth.

Kuroko could feel his legs go weak as he melted in Akashi's arms.

The two of them were so entranced by each other that it wasn't much of a surprise that they tripped over each other and fell in the dark cold pond.

Kuroko let out a startled yelp as water slipped into his sweater and tickle the back of his neck.

"Shit!" Akashi hissed. His pant legs were soaked and so were his sleeves. He quickly pulled the bluenette out of the water and onto dry land. "My bad, Tetsuya."

"I-i-it's fine." Kuroko's teeth were chattering as a breeze passed by and droplets watered the grass underneath their feet.

"It really isn't." Akashi draped his partially wet coat around the other's arms and began to lead them back into the house.

Instead of heading straight for Kuroko's room, they went the complete opposite direction and up a few floors. It was a lot quieter and not a single maid in sight.

They entered the master bedroom which was a lot bigger and contained a jacuzzi imbedded into the ground in front of a large window. There was a sliding traditional door separating it from other parts of the room. A monochromatic grey, king-sized bed that was on the opposite side of the tub was covered by a mountain of pillows that looked very inviting and everything was pristine.

"U-um, my rooms the other way?" Kuroko commented.

"I know." Akashi smirked and kicked off his shoes before turning on the jacuzzi's deck mount. "Can you grab a couple towels from the bathroom?"

"Okay." Kuroko disappeared into the bathroom and he was slightly panicking.

 _Are we really going to take a bath together? We shouldn't, right- since there are a whole bunch of other people in the house?_

"Tetsuya?" a voice echoed smoothly.

"Y-yes. Coming."

He quickly grabbed three fluffy white towels and came back out, almost dropping them. The damp clothes Akashi wore earlier was all on the floor and he was greeted by the redhead's lip-biting back muscles. He was leaning back with his arms spread left and right. Steam was rising out of the slightly bubble filled tub as the jets rumbled.

"Are you coming in?"

"I… Yes," Kuroko gasped.

He slowly stripped out of his wet clothes and he could see Akashi's red and gold eyes peeking from the corner of his view and capturing every single moment. A part of him felt self-conscious but another part felt like he was on top of the world as Akashi's breath hitch when his thumbs dug inside his pant waist and slowly dragged it off.

Once he was stark naked, he quickly dipped into the borderline hot water while ignoring his growing blush. He was going to sit across from him but Akashi grabbed his hips and placed him between his legs. Kuroko's pale back was pressed against Akashi's abs.

Akashi rested his chin on the bluenette's shoulder and possessively wrapped his arms around him.

"Warm?"

"V-very," Kuroko breathed. He could feel something down south poking his lower back and with the heat around him, his cheeks got redder. "Akashi-kun?"

"Yes?" The redhead planted kisses on the other's shoulder blades and moved onto his neck.

"Are you… are you hard?"

"Mmhmm. And you're to blame." Akashi shifted slightly as he gently bit down on a sensitive spot on Kuroko's neck causing him to moan. "Initiating in a kiss before and teasing me as you undress… I think you should be punished."

One of Akashi's hand ran up his torso and swiped across his nipples while the other rubbed against his navel. He massaged the smooth skin and dipped lower until his fingers ghosted on the bluenette's half-hard cock and Kuroko couldn't help but mewl.

"A-Akashi-kun," Kuroko exclaimed tilting his head back. "Please stop teasing."

"I don't know what you mean," he chuckled while kissing his upper neck and jawline. The hand on Kuroko's chest slid up to his underarm and lifted it up. "I'm just helping you wash your body."

Akashi's fingers slowly made its way back down to Kuroko's inner thighs and stayed there, inching closer to his penis. The redhead gripped and kneaded his thighs until Kuroko squirmed and rubbed the curve of his butt onto Akashi's member.

Two could play at this game.

Kuroko moaned into Akashi's ear and continued grinding against his length until he was panting softly. He guided Akashi's hand to his neck and let it wander around his body.

"S-Seijuro."

Akashi almost snapped but instead, he just kissed the man sideways. He nibbled on the plump bottom lip and ran his tongue across his teeth. "Say my name again."

"Sei-Seijuro!" Kuroko gasped an octave higher when the redhead's hand wrapped around the base of his cock and gave it a long stroke. It was torturous.

Kuroko quickly turned around so he'd be facing Akashi and then he kissed him. He straddled the other's waist and ran his wet fingers through the fiery red locks as he slipped his tongue in the mouth.

Akashi's hands gripped on the bluenette's ass and pushed them closer together until their members rubbed against each other making Kuroko moan aloud. He continued to massage the organ in the wet cavern as his fingers reached Kuroko's tailbone and another hand stroked the both of their cocks.

Kuroko was pretty much jelly in Akashi's arms, writhing and whimpering for more friction. He was in a haze as his torso met with the cold air but still felt the heat of Akashi's hands.

A finger teased his rim and then slipped inside. Kuroko's nails dug into the other's shoulder and his breath hitched from the intrusion.

"Are you alright?" Akashi asked breaking their kisses for a moment.

"Y-yes _ah_! Just feels weir- _dahh~_." Kuroko rested his head on his shoulder, panting with wanton noises spilling out of his mouth every time the digit plunged deeper and deeper.

The redhead added another finger and stroked their cocks a little harder. He could feel the man torn between grinding on his lap and rutting back against the fingers that prodded his prostate. He'd tease Kuroko by kissing down his neck and getting close enough to the pink nubs to give them a soft brief lick. Kuroko was desperately trying to find a release but Akashi was controlling all his movements until he was practically binded.

"P-please," Kuroko whined as Akashi began scissoring him.

"Hm? Please what?" the redhead responded huskily.

"Go f-faster!"

"Where?"

Kuroko rocked his hips back and Akashi smirked. He slipped another finger in and massaged the prostate until Kuroko was chanting his name repeatedly. The bluenette was flushed and glossy-eyed as he cried out in pleasure and tried to gain more friction.

It was a little bit odd that water was being pushed in and out of his body but all he could focus on was the waves of pleasure running up and down his spine.

"God! I-I wanna cu-cum!" Kuroko cried bouncing on those fingers. "P-plea-."

"You're gonna cum just from my fingers in you greedy hole? Do you want to cum untouched?" Akashi whispered into Kuroko's ears and nibbled on it softly. "I want to hear you scream out my name as I fuck you with my fingers and see you squirm in pleasure. Think you can do that for me, love?"

"SeijuroSeijuroSeijuro!" Kuroko whimpered.

"I want you to cum and afterwards, I'll bring you to the bed and make you cum again. I'm gonna fuck you so hard that everyone will hear you in this big mansion and hear you scream my name and how you love my fat cock pounding you."

"Y-yes." The bluenette shuddered at the vivid description as the digits massaged his prostrate. He felt the tightness in his abdomen release and he trembled in pleasure. "Fuck! S-Sei!"

Kuroko came and he felt like he was about to fall back if it weren't for Akashi's arms holding him. He could hear his heart racing as he slowly came down from his high. He was panting and feeling light-headed as Akashi continued to attack his neck with soft pecks.

Akashi's hands groped the other's bare bum and pulled their bodies closer together. Slowly, he picked Kuroko up and made him wrap his legs around his waist while pressing his hard cock against him. He got out of the tub and shut it off before walking over to the bed.

Their mouths connected again and their tongues swirled together. Kuroko's mind was still hazy from his first orgasm and his whole body was sensitive but he could feel his dick get hard again.

Akashi quickly threw off the duvet and comforter before gently laying Kuroko down on the soft sheets, never pausing their heated snogging. The excess water dripped off of their colored locks and made the sheets damp. Both of their hands roamed each other's upper bodies while Kuroko groped Akashi's erection with his knee.

"Look at you," Akashi mumbled. He parted from Kuroko's swollen, red lips and took a good look at the man. The pale skin on his neck had pink little marks and his chest was heaving up and down. The water made his chest glisten and he had an urge to suck on those sensitive pink nubs that seemed to tempt him. Kuroko's face was screaming _more!_ and his eyes were lustful since they were half-lidded and looking out from his long lashes. "You're so beautiful, Tetsuya. Fuck, just looking at you makes me so hard and I can't help wanting to see you scream in pleasure."

"A-Akash-."

"Seijuro."

"S-Seijuro." Kuroko blushed. "P-please fuck me."

The redhead emitted a low growl and quickly grabbed the small bottle of lube and condoms in the nightstand. Just as he was about to put it on, a hand grabbed his wrist.

"S-Sei," Kuroko said breathlessly. "I wanna feel you inside me."

Akashi widened his eyes and kissed the man. His tongue ran over the plump bottom lip and slipped his tongue inside. They continued to make out until Akashi reluctantly pulled away with a thin line of saliva still connecting them. "What are you doing to me?"

The redhead coated his fingers with the oily substance and slipped his fingers back in the heated hole. He slowly pumped his fingers in and out until he felt Kuroko try to rut against them.

"I d-don't want your fingers, Sei. I want something bigger."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Y-you kno _oh_ what."

"Tell me."

The bluenette cupped his hands around Akashi's cheeks and brought him down. He whispered in his ear, "I want you thick cock in me until I hear you moan and I want you to make me cum so hard that I might black out. Fuck me until the bed makes a dent on the walls and the floorboards are scr-."

Akashi didn't waste another second to bury himself in the tight heat. He almost came on the spot but he stopped himself with the motivation of doing exactly what Kuroko wanted.

He didn't move until Kuroko got used to the size of his penis and gave the man butterfly kisses as tears threatened to escape from the corner of his eyes. He eventually began to move slowly with long but deep thrusts in which Kuroko gasped to.

"F-faster."

Akashi complied and moaned loudly as he felt the hole clench his dick harder. He thrusted harder to feel more of the pleasurable friction and brushed the prostate.

Kuroko was whining and trying to wriggle back to get the rest of Akashi's dick as he felt the recognizable pressure pressing on his abdomen. His hands traveled down his body and wrapped around his cock to jerk himself off to Akashi's pace; however, before he could even get one stroke, Akashi pinned his hands above his head.

"Don't. Touch. Yourself."

Akashi thrusted upwards faster, dragging his penis back until only the tip was in the heated hole and slammed it back inside. Kuroko was shouting profanities and _SeijuroSeijuroSeijuro_ and begging for more as every thrust hit his prostate dead-on. His dick helplessly bounced up and down as he was fucked into the mattress and pre-cum messily spilled over his pale stomach. He was so desperate for something, anything, to help him ejaculate but he didn't want to go against Akashi's word and there wasn't much he could do since he was pinned down and pounded mercilessly.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Kuroko cried out tightening his legs around him. "Oh god, please! L-let me cum! Shit!"

Kuroko clenched around Akashi's shaft tighter and whined as the redhead abused his prostate. Akashi was wildly snapping his hips but slamming into the prostate every time. He could feel his own orgasm coming, fast.

"Me too," Akashi grunted. "Cum with me. I want to see you trembling in pleasure under me and hear you scream."

Almost exactly on cue, Kuroko let out a high-pitched scream of his name and arched his back. His dick twitched as he came and shot several streams of white over his lightly sweat-covered chest.

The clenching from Kuroko's orgasm made Akashi groan and after a few more thrusts in the sensitive hole, he came inside. The redhead slowly pulled out, making some of his cum leak out. He collapsed next to the bluenette and the both of them were panting heavily and trying to recover from their high.

He would've gotten up to clean the both of them but when his heterochromatic eyes landed on Kuroko, he couldn't. He covered both of their exhausted bodies with the comforter and wrapped his arms around the bluenette.

Kuroko leaned into Akashi's warmth as his eyes began to droop and his breath became more even. "Seijuro, we should clean up."

"Sleep, Tetsuya," Akashi whispered. He planted a kiss on Kuroko's forehead. "We have all day to do whatever tomorrow."

"Mmhmm," Kuroko responded groggily. "S-Sei…?"

"Yes?"

"I think I might be in love with you."

Akashi's eyes widened and his heart raced. "I-I think I might l-love you too."

But Kuroko was already asleep.

* * *

 **All done! Hope you all enjoyed le chapter.**

 **I'm gonna move up the timeline because this chapter pretty much cut out two other chapters I was gonna type but whatever~**

 **Tell me if you think I'm moving to fast and hinthint next chapter is gonna involve some DRAMA!**

 **I think you know what to do.**

 **FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW (but of course review my lovelies)**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Conflicted

**WARNING WARNING WARNING: IT'S AN UPDATE HALLELUJAH!**

 **Have an important message in the end pertaining to this fanfic**

 **Yeah yeah, it's been three ish months but hey I finally updated**

 **Lemme just warn you that this chapter has a hella lot of conflicts that's bound to make you frustrated and wanted to tear something apart. Trust me. LOTS of jer-rama! (drama)**

 **The past few months have been insanely stressful academically and personally but I finally got my shit together... maybe... so yay**

 **REVIEW RESPONSE** **(so little this time :( oh well :))**

 **Reinella: fufufufufufu! Let the bitch here ;)**

 **silver woman: you're welcome for the smexyness and I do apologize for a 'weak' Akashi. I know I know, everyone expects him to be the dictator that no one defies but I need him like this so it's easier to use in the storyline but I'm glad you like it and you're hooked!**

 **Rinfantasy: Yukimaru is a pretty male horse then lol! Thank god for extremely gigantic houses!**

 **Shinsei Shinwa: Aw thank you~~~~~~~~ Sorry I had to make you wait for three months though**

 **Reader: Yeah I know it's very ooc of Akashi and like I mentioned earlier to Reinella, I need him to be this way to be able to develop the results that I want. Sorry if it confuses/disappoints ya :S**

 **Ookami x Kitsune: Akashi is… a complex character. andisortofforgotwhatiwroteinmyearlierchapterssoimayhaverepeatedsomethings**

 **Cheshire ShiroNeko: smut here smut there smut everywhere! I hope you enjoy this very much drama filled chapter! And sorry about Akashi's ooc-ness but it needs to be present!**

 **Skull1412: Why thank you! 3**

 _6249 words_

* * *

Akashi woke up to the sunlight seeping in through the half-drawn windows. Yellow-orange bled into the room and the smell of sex and vanilla lingered in the air.

He slowly rose up from his slumber and stretched his sore muscles until he felt someone squirm by his side. It took him a few seconds to realize who it was and then the flashes from last night, or should I say this early morning, instantly flooded his mind.

The redhead smiled down at Kuroko and ran his fingers through the messy blue tresses. Everything was still hazy but wow… last night? Wow.

To say Akashi was refreshed was an understatement. He hadn't slept with anyone since, well, the last time he was with Kuroko. Miyoko had tried to have sex with him but it was just too repulsive for Akashi to actually go through with it- future wife or not. Compared to his past one-night-stands, Kuroko was the best and Akashi wasn't kicking him out at this ungodly hour nor leaving first. He actually wanted the bluenette to stay by his side and admire him in his arms. The pale skin was tantalizing and practically glowing, the bedhead was interesting to look at, and the lithe body fit perfectly with his.

Of course how he felt wasn't purely physical. He enjoyed spending time with Kuroko because the man didn't ask the superficial questions nor acted like a trophy or flaunted him as a trophy. Kuroko was gentle, loyal to those he liked, a walking mystery if you didn't know him, and best of all, he was a great listener. He actually wanted to know what Akashi did on his free time and how his day was, not how much money he made this year, what stocks to invest in, nor who he was going to do business with. For once Akashi was getting some normalcy and having genuine conversations with a real person, not a greedy business person or shallow socialite.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko grumbled. He snuggled into the hand petting his hair and buried his face into Akashi's ribs. "Six a.m. Sleep."

The redhead chuckled but complied by wrapping his arms around the smaller and allowing him to snuggle into his chest.

He could get used to this.

Two hours later, Akashi woke up to an empty bed.

.

.

.

When Akashi finally made his way downstairs to the dining room, the house was silent. Only maids were present in the room, polishing the mahogany tables and cleaning the silverware.

He traveled around the house, hoping to run into Kuroko, but just when he spotted the bluenette, Miyoko appeared.

"Hell-lo-oh!" the blonde snapped.

"Yes?"

"Um, like, no greeting for your future wife? A good morning or how are you doing?" Miyoko pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

Truth be told, Akashi didn't even remember that she was going to be in the house today nor did he really care. All he wanted to do was find Kuroko and know where he was going, what he was going to do today, why did he leave from bed, what-

"Oh my god! Pay attention to _me_! _Meeeeee_!" Miyoko stomped her Jimmy Choos and waved her hands in the air frantically. "Like I'm your fiancé. I should be the only thing on your mind, not any other irrelevant shit in your head."

Akashi frowned and sighed. "Fine. What is it that you want to discuss?"

"Well, first of all, why didn't you call for a driver for me at the airport? Better yet, why couldn't I ride the private jet? I had to sit in first class, on a commercial airline! Absolutely disgusting!" Miyoko ranted. "Second, why do you even have a home in Kyoto? It's so… rural here! And there are so many bugs, ew! One thing for sure is that after we get married, we are definitely _not_ moving all the way out here. Why did we even go away from the metropolis?"

"Because you decided to move the wedding here?" Akashi said blandly.

"You're right! It's all that fucking Kuroko's fault!"

"Pardon?"

"He was the one who planted the idea of coming here in the first place. I need to get out of here for goodness sake's!" Miyoko twirled her hair. "City life is for me, not some rural neighborhood with no skyscraper in miles. Roko is so stupid that he doesn't even know the simple things that I like. Useless."

"Really?" Akashi scoffed. He glared at the back of the blonde's head.

"Of course!" She walked her way to the kitchen counter and pushed a maid out of her way. She filled herself a glass of water and leaned against the island. "For the past month, I've been nothing but stressed. He's not even helping me with the wedding and the rare times that he tries, he fucks everything up. If you ask me, I think he should be fired."

"Riko isn't even that great but at least she _slightly_ helps. God, I can't believe that I even trusted daddy when he told me that he'd take care of getting us a wedding planner. Everyone around me is such a moron! Riko doesn't know anything, the catering team is serving cafeteria food, I need a new wedding dress because the other one is ruined, the flowers are cheap, and Roko knows nothing about us!"

"What do you mean 'about us'?" Akashi sneered. He really didn't care about Miyoko's usual rants about the wedding team but he didn't like how she decided to also imply that he thought the same things.

"Oh, honey," Miyoko laughed. She went back to Akashi's side and circled around him. "We're royalty compared to him. He's a nobody who can't even tell the difference between this year's and last year's Hermes Birkins bag! So how can he understand our way of life?"

"We have nothing in common with him yet he still so desperately tries to make us happy like the wannabes in high school. Why doesn't he just quit? It's so repulsive and pathetic of him for trying so hard when it's obvious that he will never be on par with us." Miyoko put her hand on Akashi's shoulder and leaned into his ear. Akashi could smell the overwhelmingly sweet perfume on the woman and he scrunched his nose. "I don't accept him and neither do you right?"

He took Miyoko's hand off his shoulder and put some space between them. "No."

"Oh, don't be foolish!" the blonde laughed. "You may think that now out of the goodness of your heart or whatever but deep down you know that there is no way that he belongs with people like us. Plus, who would ever accept him in our circles of friends?"

Just as Akashi was going to deny, Miyoko's phone rang. She put her hand up and then walked away before he could even say a word.

He was speechless and irate. He decided to leave the house and take a walk before he killed the woman for implying such things.

As he walked around the scenery, he couldn't get her words out of his mind. A part of him despised what Miyoko had said and her insults but another part of him knew that what she had said couldn't be more true. Kuroko _was_ different from him.

If he were to date the man, would they even work? Akashi's life consisted of luxury and the upper class that had lavish parties without a good reason. The only worry they had was whether or not they were keeping up with the latest fashion trend and maintaining their reputations. So would Kuroko be comfortable around him? And, as horrible as it sounded, how would he then be looked at for dating someone who wasn't on par with him? Akashi was worth millions of dollars along with his wardrobe whereas Kuroko didn't seem to care about a strong presence nor how he presented himself. Exactly how much would this relationship affect Akashi personally and professionally?

"Akashi-kun?"

The redhead found the person of his predicament standing in front of him with a cellphone in one hand and a binder in another.

"What are you doing out here?"

Akashi almost hugged the bluenette in hope of comfort but he did have self-control. "Why did you leave so early?"

"… Why would you care?" Kuroko scoffed softly.

"I wanted you to stay."

"Well, it's difficult to do that when your fiancé announces her presence and you barely have time to flee."

"Oh, I'm… I'm sorry." Akashi tried to brush Kuroko's arm out of shame but he stepped back.

"Y'know, 'sorry' doesn't mean much when it brings nothing but more disappointment." Kuroko smiled dolefully. "And I actually need to talk to you about… us."

"Okay…"

"We have to stop doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Akashi-kun, you're a very intelligent man so you and I both know that this"- Kuroko pointed at the two of them-"relationship will never work or progress unless… unless you break off your engagement with Miyoko."

Akashi opened his mouth to say that he will but instead ended up saying, "I can't."

Kuroko inhaled and exhaled slowly. He could feel his heart crack. "That's what I thought too." He started walking away.

"Wait." The redhead grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Why should I?"

"Just-… because I don't want to let you go."

The bluenette shook his head. "But you can't have the both of us. It isn't fair."

"I know, but I know that if I let you walk out, it'd be the worse decision I will ever make."

"Really?" Kuroko scoffed.

"Yes! For these past two months, I've felt free and god, do you know what every has been saying around me? Normally I wouldn't care but they all think that I look happier and in lo- and look like a normal person rather than the intimidating boss they're used to… And it's all because of you. You make me feel better instead of feeling another ego booster. I don't feel the need to be intimidating or prideful around you and that's- that's the best thing I've experienced so far. "

"You-," Kuroko laughed coldly. "You are unbelievable! You keep saying things like that like it means something but you've already made your decision. You're choosing Miyoko over me… you have the whole time but I was too stupid to see that you didn't want me-."

"I do want you!"

"Then why are you holding back?"

"Because I can't break this engagement."

"Why?!"

"Because it's not only my future that's riding on this engagement. Ever since my father decided to step down and have me as the successor the board has been trying to take over the company. Since I don't have an heir, the board is becoming more and more devious in trying to remove me so the fastest way to remove the issue is-."

"To get married…"

"And produce an heir."

Kuroko ran his fingers through his hair with a tired sigh. He wanted to feel sympathetic towards Akashi's justification but he just couldn't do it. As bratty as it sounded, he was jealous that he couldn't receive all of Akashi's attention. He felt angry as a wedding planner's assistant to be informed that the whole marriage was a sham and as for himself, he hated that even after everything that had happened, he was not going to have Akashi with him at the end of the day. Everything felt hopeless.

"Tetsuya… I really do want to be with you."

"Actions speak louder than words, Akashi-kun. If you really do then… do something about it instead of just claiming that you want to do something."

"I just want you to know that I am in-."

"Oh my god! There you are!" Miyoko interrupted and stormed her way to the two. Behind her was Lauren who was desperately trying to keep up with her six-inch heels. "I love big houses but your's is just a maze, and it's also in Kyoto when I would much prefer Paris or like New York City or- what are _you_ doing here?"

"Good-morning to you too Miyoko," Kuroko replied, trying to sound as pleasant as possible.

"Shouldn't you be with Riko or something? Go away."

"She's at the airport."

"Um, do I look like I care? Scram."

"Why is she even at the airport?" Lauren commented.

"Because she needs to pick up the wedding team," Miyoko said exasperated.

"Why?"

"God, you are so stupid! Why did I even pick you to be my maid of honor?" The blonde sighed and then flipped her hair. "The wedding team is coming here to stay until the wedding because it's 'inconvenient' for them to find a hotel that fast. They better be grateful because for once in their lives, they'll be living in luxury for three weeks until my wedding."

"Um… your wedding is actually two weeks away," Kuroko mumbled.

Miyoko's piercing blue eyes shifted Kuroko and she sneered, "why are you still here? Are you deaf? I said scurr-ram!"

The bluenette stood there for a few seconds as the three pairs of eyes stared at him. It was more uncomfortable to have them look at him than being in the spotlight in front of an amphitheatre.

There was the feeling again: the feeling of hope that Akashi would stand up for him or at least do something to defend him. No matter how many times Kuroko tried to get that out of his head, the lingering hope remained and all the bluenette felt was stupid because it was clear that what he wanted wasn't ever going to happen.

Miyoko, not liking the attention shift, wrapped her arms around her fiance's waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Seijuro, tell him to go away. He's such an eyesore."

Kuroko bit his inner cheek and looked at the redhead for comfort. If Akashi really meant that he wanted to be with him then he should fight for him, right?

"Tell him to leave."

"Akashi-"

"Make him go. He doesn't even belong anywhere near us in the first place."

"Prove to me that you meant what you-."

"I said that I didn't want him here, so get rid of him or this marriage will not happen."

"Akashi-kun please-."

By this point Akashi was getting a headache and slightly panicking. He absolutely hated this foreign feeling of regret mixed with powerlessness. He was not the type to feel so conflicted on personal matters and he definitely did not enjoy feeling torn. As the two in front of him continued to bicker and ask for his response, he wanted to just walk away or release his killer/frustrated intent. Finally he blurted out, "I think you should go."

The effect was instantaneous.

Whereas Miyoko slouched back and grinned smugly, Kuroko displayed shock.

Akashi didn't understand what was going on at first but then easily realized his mistake. "No, I didn't mean-."

"You heard him, _Roko_ ," Miyoko sneered vindictively. "Now leave us alone until we actually need you… correction, why don't you not come back at all since you're just going to be a hinderance? You know what they say about dead weight: cut it off."

"Y-yeah. I'm just going to-."

"Tetsuya, I didn't mean it-," Akashi interrupted.

"No, let him go Seijuro. I told you that he didn't belong anywhere near us."

"Wait-."

"I-it's fine. I have to go… meet the others to go over the wedding details anyway," Kuroko quickly said. He looked down at his fingers and then bowed to the three people in front of him. "I guess I'll see you all later for dinner or so."

He turned and quickly walked away in hopes that he could hold in the tears threatening to escape the corner of his eyes. It felt as if fire burned in his chest and the smoke wanted out of his lungs but he kept it in along with what dignity he had left. Akashi may have been calling after him but he didn't dare look back. It was already too little too late.

.

.

.

It didn't take long for Kagami and Aomine to finally arrive at the house. They couldn't even get a proper ten minutes to admire the vast estate nor put their bags down before Kuroko pulled them in for a hug and dragged them back to the taxi. As they drove into the city of Kyoto ( **A/N: idk man** ), Kuroko stayed quiet and his two best friends looked at each other with confusion. Of course they were concerned but Kuroko simply assured them that he was just sick of Miyoko's bullshit- which was not a lie. He decided not to tell them about Akashi since he didn't really want to see his friends try to murder the redhead.

The more time he spent with the two of them, the less tense he felt. He felt relieved to get away from the negativity in the house and relaxed to do something fun like shopping, sightseeing, and eating. But all good things must come to an end.

After an hour of hanging out, it was time to return and dread instantly filled Kuroko. As the three pairs of eyes watched the manor come into view, it was breathtaking.

Small lanterns lit up the stone pathways going in and out of the house, some LED lights were strategically placed around some plants to look like fireflies while other lights were from the actual insect, and thousands of stars filled the sky as it got darker. However, despite the beauty, Kuroko knew the truth to what was occurring in the house.

They quickly went inside and to Kuroko's luck, they were only greeted by the butler who informed them that dinner would be ready within fifteen minutes. The three departed as soon as they reached upstairs seeing that their guest rooms were almost equally as far apart from each other and decided to meet up later.

Kuroko quietly walked down the corridor but then stopped when he heard the soft tap of someone's shoes.

Akashi was leaning on the wall at the end of the hall, next to the window. He was looking dashing- like always- in his black suit with his dress shirt looking a warm orange, courtesy of the lighting. His fiery red locks were tousled and even though he looked tired, he still looked so handsome. When his eyes fell on Kuroko, he instantly straightened up and smoothed his clothes.

"Tetsuya," he breathed.

"Hello." Kuroko went to the front door and avoided his gaze. "Can I help you?"

"Can we talk?"

"We are talking right now Akashi-kun. Pardon, I mean Akashi-san."

"Don't."

"Hm?"

"Don't- the honorifics… What I said earlier today… I didn't mean it and it wasn't directed at y-."

"Akashi-kun, it's fine." Kuroko looked up at the bewildered face. "You don't need to apologize to me."

"I don't?"

"No, after all, you made it very clear. You're my client and I'm just the employee who is to serve at your pleasure until my work is done." He opened the door to the guest room.

"Please don't do this."

 _I don't want to_. "I'll… I'll see you downstairs for dinner," the bluenette smiled sadly and closed the door.

.

.

.

The dining room was decorated with a homey vibe despite the stiff attire worn at the table. It was a bit of a surprise to see some people from the dinner party before such as Rin, Kise, and Midorima present in the house too. The only people who were missing were the bride-to-be's parents and a couple more important people in the business sense.

Food was gathering on the wooden table and everyone began settling down as the maids continued to place food down and pour drinks into the glasses. There was still a bit of chatter amongst everyone, except from the actual planners.

Kuroko felt a bit awkward sitting down between Riko and Aomine and unfortunately in front of Miyoko.

"Of course _Roko_ didn't dress up for dinner," Lauren snickered.

"What would you expect? Those are probably his 'nice' clothes," Miyoko responded smugly under her breath. She smoothed the table napkin on her lavender dress that must've been worth hundreds of unreasonable dollars ( **A/N: yens whatever** ).

Kuroko rolled his eyes and ignored them. He wasn't going to let them get to him anymore.

"So, tell me. What is it like to be a wedding planner?" Masaomi questioned to start some small talk.

"It's stressful but rewarding," Riko responded. "There are always difficulties with the family since there are clashing views and opinions of what should be incorporated into the ceremony and then there are also issues with the brides sometimes."

"Like bridezillas," Kuroko blurted out.

"Oh yes. Some are complete arrogant bitches but usually change back to their normal sweet selves while others… being an asshole is in their nature," Aomine added while obviously glancing at Miyoko.

"The maid of honor too. They tend to be mindless idiots at times. It's funny watching them do every single thing the bride-to-be says even if it's unreasonable and their so-called best friend is demeaning him or her," Kagami added, looking at Lauren.

"No I'm not! I have a brain-!" Lauren snapped.

"Shut up, Lauren," Miyoko hissed.

"I was part of a sorority and passed with a 2.7 GPA. Although I was offered many things in life, I still-."

"Lauren, I think you should go to the bathroom to freshen up-." Miyoko interrupted. She dug her claws around her friend's wrist, thinking she'd get the point.

Lauren swatted the hand around her and looked back at the others. "I don't follow all of Miyoko's orders! I am my own per-!"

"Go freshen up in the bathroom, Lauren. I'm not telling you agai-."

"I can sit where I want without her directing me. Like I didn't do shots when she did during her bachelorette party nor did I go home with that gu-."

There was a clink and then the glass of red wine between her and Miyoko splashed (guess who did that) on the cream colored dress Lauren had on. The victim let out a shriek and jumped out of her chair while furiously wiping the stain.

"Ohmygoshohmygosh! This dress costed a fortune!"

"Let's go to the bathroom before you embarrass yourself any further." Miyoko quickly grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her away before she was incriminated.

Everyone around that dining table looked at each other amused. It was quiet for a short moment.

"That was odd," Kise commented. "I'm pretty sure Lauren was about to say 'go home with that guy'."

"Most likely you idiot," Aomine agreed.

"Mean!" Kise pouted. "What even happened at that party?"

Rin shrugged. "What happened in the bachelor's party?"

Kagami choked on his food and Kuroko stopped eating for a second but resumed to look less obvious.

"C-can't remember that m-much," Kise stuttered. "A lot of drinking and danc-."

"Ryota, some things are meant to remain unknown," Akashi interrupted while continuing to sip his tofu soup.

"R-r-right."

"Well, being the younger sister and someone who actually likes you Akashi, let me just say that I've never really approved cheating."

This time Aomine choked on his food. _Could they be any more obvious_?

"Cheating is for the weak and lazy," Midorima commented with a push of his spectacles. "It's only needed because the person lacks proper etiquette."

"I must say that that matches my sister perfectly then," Rin laughed.

"Excuse me?" Miyoko stood behind her sister's chair with her arms crossed. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Just talking about your bachelorette party and how you're a maniacal bitch."

The blonde sneered and then as a maid came by carrying several plates of risotto, Miyoko pushed her. The ceramic plates and the food along with it splashed onto Rin's head and onto her clothes. She yelped while the risotto slowly dripped off of her hair and she wiped the remnants on her eyes. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"I don't know what you mean." She moved back as her sister moved into her face. "Ugh, don't get that on me."

"You're such an asshole!"

"Oh shut up and stop whining like a slut."

"Slut? You wanna talk about who's a slut?" Rin scowled.

"Don't you dare-!"

"Don't I dare?" Rin mocked. "Just so you guys know: unlike my dear sister, I'm not the one who flirted with ten guys during these two months nor did I _sleep_ with half of them!"

Miyoko nervously scoffed and looked at the stern Masaomi at the front of the table. "I-I did not! Y-you're just making up lies because you've always been jealous of me Rin!"

"Oh totally!" Rin said, dripping with sarcasm. "Who wouldn't be jealous of a lying bitch with a superiority complex like you huh?"

"Your accusations are preposterous! E-even if I did, you don't have any proof!"

"I'm sure Shougo, Brandon, Nash, Makoto, and Jason would love to talk about what a great shag you were. I happen to still have their numbers since they were hitting on me at the clubs and restaurants we went to. Do you want to give them a call?"

The Euro-Japanese blonde was turning so red and clenching her fists so tight that everyone was worried that a physical fight would erupt.

As everyone's eyes stared her down and were practically prying for answers, Miyoko broke. "I-I! Ugh! Fine, I did sleep with those guys b-b-but it was just to get the party girl out of my system!"

"You had to do that five times, huh?" Rin murmured.

"Shut up!" Miyoko screeched. She looked at Masaomi at the corner of her eyes and tried to compose herself. "Since I 'cheated' then I guess it's only fair for Seijuro to have a one-night stand too."

Everyone looked amused and shocked at the event that was occurring right in front of their eyes and Kuroko had a bad feeling. Aomine brushed his thumb on Kuroko's thigh as comfort as he watched his best friend become uncomfortable.

Kuroko's baby blue eyes glanced at Akashi who was unreadable. He could see the man slightly leaning forward and looking ready to say something or do something.

 _Please don't Akashi-kun, please don't_ , Kuroko chanted in his head and hoped that the redhead could hear him telepathically.

"You're allowing me to have an affair?" Akashi clarified.

"Yeah, whatever. But in the end, we're still getting married."

"Since we're revealing all the dirty secrets then I won't hide mine…"

 _Don't do it_.

"I had an affair already."

 _Shit_. Kuroko wanted to flee the room but he knew it would've raised too much suspicion.

"Since that's all resolved, let's continue dinner!" Kise quickly said with a nervous laugh.

"Wait, what?!" Miyoko shouted. "With who?!"

"Can I get some more water?" Kagami asked loudly.

"I can't believe this is happening," Riko mumbled to herself while rubbing her temples.

"Well? Who was it?" Miyoko demanded. "Rin outed who I slept with so you have to too."

"Why should I?" Akashi said. He ignored her and continued eating.

"No! That's unfair. I deserve to know!"

"Tough."

Everyone looked at the two and although many of them were laughing at Miyoko in the inside, they still felt awkward.

Kuroko glanced at Akashi again. He wasn't sure if he should feel grateful that he hadn't outed their relationship or feel a little disappointed that he was just labeled as the secret affair.

Akashi caught his glance and gave him a small smile. The bluenette quickly turned away and pushed down the urge to blush by excusing himself from the table.

He stayed in the bathrooms for five minutes to calm down and regain his composure before going back to get through the remaining thirty minutes of dinner. It was nerve-wrecking and truly a shame that he couldn't skip the whole thing by staying in the bathroom.

(Kuroko Tetsuya not present)

"What was that?" Midorima commented looking at his friend.

"What?" Akashi responded.

"Your glances and smiles at Kuroko."

 _Not another word, Shintaro_. Akashi narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Oh my gosh. That's so true! You two are awfully close and giving each other looks all the time!" Lauren added.

"What?" Miyoko snapped.

"Psh! Don't worry about it. It's not like he would have an affair with him."

The table went silent and all eyes fell on Akashi.

"What?!" Miyoko snapped again. She looked at her fiance with anger and he looked back at her emotionless and unreadable. "Oh. My. God. Did you?"

Akashi didn't answer but rolled his eyes as improper as it was.

"Fucking hell! You did, didn't you?! You bastard!"

She threw her napkin cloth on her filled plate and shot up from her seat. She leaned over the table and threw her water at him.

Just as Kise was about to say something, Kuroko decided to walk in.

When he came back to the dining room all eyes were on him and there was tension floating around. Miyoko was fuming while Kagami and Kise were basically trying to signal him with their eyes to run away.

"You?" Miyoko gasped. " _You_ were the one he slept with?!"

"What?"

Before he could process it, he felt a stinging pain on his cheek. The whole room remained silent as the sound of the slap echoed.

Kuroko traced the pain around his face and then looked at the furious woman in front of him.

"How fucking dare you?!" she shouted. "I bet you only slept with him to get to me! You just wanted to humiliate me you whore!"

"That's rich coming from someone who slept with five men," Kuroko scoffed quietly.

"How could you guys do this to me?!" Miyoko yelled. " _I_ don't get cheated on!"

"Maybe if you were kinder then it wouldn't have happened."

"Oh save it. You just wanted what was mine!" Miyoko laughed coldly. "God! You were that jealous that you slept with my fiance?! I haven't even done anything horrible to you yet you-! UGH! I knew you guys weren't professionals. I mean, do you sleep with all your clients, you whore?"

"You are so… frustrating. I can't believe that someone would even agree to marry you," Kagami scoffed.

"Kagami," Riko warned.

"Everyone has put you first, given you every opportunity to be kinder, and ignored the constant rants and ridicule yet you still act like a spoiled brat with no sense of remorse. I thought it was just stress but no, it's just your nature to be a bitch," Kagami continued.

Miyoko rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I can be whoever I want. I don't need any of your approvals! After all I'm getting married to a successful tycoon-."

"And what makes you so sure? You just admitted that you had an affair five times," Aomine questioned.

"We're birds of the same feather."

"Enough," Akashi said. "And don't compare me to someone like you."

Miyoko laughed. "Oh, you must think you're better than me but honestly, we're the same."

Akashi raised his eyebrow, amused.

"We gladly look down on those who are less adequate and we easily- honestly, _enjoy_ \- intimidating others in our work. You would love to believe that you're different from all the other rich snobs but you're exactly the same," Miyoko explained. "If an opportunity presents itself, we'd take it and screw whoever over. We are overconfident and wouldn't bother to take a second glance at anyone who doesn't wear an outfit at least a thousand dollar… which brings me back to you."

She turned to Kuroko with a scowl on her face.

"I just don't understand why he'd come to _you_ of all people. You're so under-qualified, average, plain looking, and blend in so easily with everyone else. Why would Seijuro even look at you? But then again, I guess he doesn't really have time to actually look for someone suitable-."

"Miyoko, that's enough," Masaomi glared. He gracefully tossed his napkin aside.

"-to sleep with and since you're such an easy fuck, it's no surprised that he just used you to his own pleasure. Bet you weren't even that great since he only had sex with you once," Miyoko smiled coldly.

Kuroko's eyes furrowed. He didn't plan on being disrespected so much and so the next few words came out like word vomit. "It's funny hearing that from an actual whore who easily sells herself out to the first guy she sees."

"Kuroko!" Riko gasped in disbelief.

"What?!" Miyoko snapped. "What was that?"

 _Too late to take it back now_. "You heard me," the bluenette stated. "I'm sick of your bullshit and how you seem to think that you're so high and mighty. You're a spoiled brat who needs to get in touch with reality. You call me a whore when you're the one who has been sleeping with multiple men throughout this past month so who's really the slut her-?"

"Tetsuya!" Akashi snapped. He was glowering and radiating anger. Never had he experienced Akashi's bad side. "Leave us before you say something stupid again."

"Stupid? You thought what I said was stupid?!" Kuroko snapped. "I'm trying to defend you and myself yet you still don't seem to get my points. _You_ should be angry right now for being notified that your wife-to-be has been cheating on you but-."

"Leave and go out to cool your head, Tetsuya! I won't say it again."

Kuroko scoffed while Miyoko grinned smugly. The bluenette could feel himself bubbling with frustration and rage. He was definitely not going to let her have the last word again. "By the way, Miyoko, who said we only had sex once?"

He left the woman gaping before him and he slammed the door behind him.

.

.

.

When his skin met with the crisp night air, he calmed down- only a little. On the inside he was burning with anger and frustration while on the outside, he was composed. One maddening question kept running through his mind: why did Akashi keep defending her even though she was constantly in the wrong? It just wasn't fair!

"Tetsuya."

The said man turned around and Akashi was standing there with an indifferent face.

"What?"

"You- you shouldn't have blurted something like that."

"Of course I shouldn't have," Kuroko mumbled sarcastically.

"I mean it."

"Why? So I don't ruin your precious reputation? Well guess what, Akashi-kun, you have to face the truth and the truth is that we had an affair that involved sex more than once thanks to y-!"

There was a sharp, loud clap that echoed through the garden. Once again it was painful on Kuroko's cheek but only worse with the cold air making the slap sting. There was also the fact that it wasn't only a physical pain this time, but also an emotional one.

He cradled his red cheek and held back the tears that threatened to fall out. Why didn't Akashi understand?

"Don't ever speak to me that way. I know what happened and if I could take it back I would. It no longer means much since you've outed us in front of everyone. If you hadn't then-."

"Just shut up, Akashi-kun," Kuroko mumbled. He glared into the heterochromatic pools. "Then what? Nothing would've happened, nothing would've changed. I was right from the start: our relationship would never progress, and you know what, it's not even Miyoko's fault… it's yours."

"Leave."

Kuroko brushed the imaginary dirt off his clothes and held his head high. "You may be the CEO and perhaps one of the richest men in the world but in the end you're still a coward."

Akashi scowled.

"If you want me gone then fine. I hope you and Miyoko have a wonderful life together," he spat. "You two deserve each other."

* * *

 **Yep. That's it**

 **So concerning this fanfic... I'm thinking about ending within 2 to 5 more chapters or so. I'm stuck between making a sequel or typing a completely new story. I have two new stories in mind (one with Akakuro and one with Kikuro... but I'm flexible so I can write one with both in it lol) and I feel like I'm more interested in that than this. Sorry.**

 **AH CONFLICTED FEELINGS!**

 **Anyways, au revoir! Til next time.**

 **FAVORITE, FOLLOW, and REVIEW... but of course review first**

 **REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Goodbye

**Hey guys. Let me just say that I was ECSTATIC when I saw the reviews come in and was originally excited and ready to write; however, as I continued thinking about how I should end this fic, I developed fucking writer's block :(**

 **Honestly, I still don't really know how to end this. I love all you diehard AkaKuro fans because AkaKuro is my #1 OTP in KnB but I'm not really sure which direction to go. BUT even with this internal conflict, I decided to post at least something for now as I think about what to do!**

 **This chapter is a lot more… tame compared to others and slightly angsty.**

 **REVIEW RESPONSE (so many review tysm)**

 **EmpressQueenRedBlueIceScissor4: I just need to say that omg your user is really long lol. I love making my readers feel this way because that means that my work is stirring emotions! And thank you so much for your support 3 My prize is awarding myself with shit tons of food**

 **ShinseiShinwa: I love a sassy Kuroko and sorry for making you wait so so so so long… again. I think this chapter isn't very heartbreaking (?)**

 **: "you don't know how much you love someone until you lose them" ;) foreshadowing?**

 **Akakuro Seiya: I know, I know. I'm terrible aren't I? For being so mean to Kuroko :( HOWEVER, when I first read your review, I was considering you suggestion. Still am. We'll see.**

 **Cheshire ShiroNeko: I have so many different endings in mind that it's killing meeeee! Oh, what am I gonna do with these characters?**

 **Rinfantasy: Teehee. Oh the drama!**

 **NarupokeeAurorafan: UPDATED~**

 **tetsu love: The frustration is super high but I'm not sorry. Tons of suggestions that I wil indeed keep in mind.**

 **Bre: DON'T WORRY! I'm a little stuck but I'll get there… hopefully**

 **Guest: I know. I felt bad for constantly making Akashi look so weak but I need him to seem so in order for the plot to actually be successful. I love AkaKuro too lol**

 **SillyCat: Of course you can wish for a happy ending! BUT- there's always a but- you may or may not get it ;) Thank you for enjoying my writing!**

 **Nameless: Hence the title my friend lol! I can't wait to finalize the ending and maybe surprise everyone with how I decide to end it.**

 **VroomVroom: LOL. Review, comments, jokes… I don't care. Feedback is feedback no matter how short or irrelevant it is.**

 **Reinella: Sorry, writer's block + the lazies is a bad mix**

 **yuuki24688: Never threaten the writer lol ;) Eventually we'll get there**

 **Reality Slap: I'm glad that I can make you feel this way about my character.**

 **Someone: Thank you!**

 **Darkness7913: Who knows? Who knows?**

 **Guest: I'm getting there, I'm getting there**

 **Guest: Aw, thank you. Love your devotion and your love for my fanfic**

 **mitsuyo-chan: thumbs up**

 **Cogan: I love seeing him snap. It's the quiet ones that you should fear**

 **: Thank you!**

 **blabkstranger: GOOD! YOU BETTER! :)**

 **thepockywhowrites: I feel like you're the one and only! (probably not? but I commend you for 'saying' it)**

 **Purified Sins: Sorry, I take for-fucking-ever**

 **Guest: I gotchuuuuuuuu**

 _1893 words_

* * *

For the next week, Kuroko kept to his word.

He immediately left that wretched house and found a hotel room courtesy of Kise's connections. Surprisingly, he wasn't fired after what had been revealed nor did he quit even though he had thought about leaving the project. Many would've, and most likely would have, tried to sabotage the wedding from then on but Kuroko wouldn't stoop down to such a petty level.

He continued to work from his hotel room and go outside only when he needed to. He still ran around the city to check on venues and other staff members from time to time and even visited his friends when they were away from the house or from Miyoko's beck and call. It was so much easier to have people who listened to him by his side and receive good feedback that he could work with. He was a bit happier to work in peace but his heart was still damaged by Akas- ugh, don't even say his name.

Unfortunately, Kuroko did have to visit the house a couple of times but was able to avoid the blonde and the redhead… most of the time. Kuroko has heard his name being called by him but even when he felt like turning around to face the man, his disappointment in him urged him to avoid.

The bluenette was doing such a great job of keeping his distance and staying away from the wedding members… that is until he had to supervise the dress rehearsal. Kagami, Aomine, and himself was against it and would've avoided it at all cost but according to Riko, Miyoko was more than ecstatic to invite him to the event. That made it a bigger reason to why he shouldn't go. But of course, what Miyoko requested, she got which brings us to Kuroko sitting alone on the steps of a church waiting for the guests to arrive.

Finally a herd of black town cars pulled up and people came out.

"God, we are so far from the city that it's like we're about to be slaughtered by serial killers or something," Lauren commented.

"Oh, we won't need serial killers. I'd be more than happy to maim you myself," Rin murmured.

Kuroko ignored them and opened the door. "Come in so we can get started on this rehearsal."

The group of colorful heads walked inside and just as Akashi walked next to him, he turned away and focused on the rest of the party.

Inside the church looked more vast compared to the outside. The walls were a light pastel yellow but sparkled gold as natural light hit it. Pews were set in rows but left a large aisle in the middle that led to the podium. Behind it was a wall to ceiling window that gave a view of the horizon and made the church seem like it was on a cliff as the hill became steep.

"Wow, this place is really nice!" Momoi squealed as she explored.

"Seriously, great job Kuroko," Rin added.

"Oh, shut up. It isn't even that great," Miyoko scoffed. "I mean, do you see how scarce it is in here? Where are all the flowers and decorations? You expect me to get married here with a lack of decor?"

"Obviously there are no decorations." Kuroko rolled his eyes and closed the doors. "Your wedding is still a week away and even if you claim that you have more than enough money, it is a waste to have thousands of flowers to be shipped here and die and then to order another thousand of flowers."

"S-so? At least spruce up the place or something!" Miyoko stuttered. Everyone looked at her exasperatedly or rolled their eyes at her childishness. "Fine, you have the ceremony place set up but what about the reception? Do you expect my guests to stay in here all evening?"

"No, that is why we will have tents set up outside for the party," Kuroko sighed.

"What if it rains?"

"The tents are waterproof."

"But-."

"And we will set up a backup reception inside of the church so the guests have an option of staying inside or outside."

"How about-."

"How about we just get through this rehearsal and then ask questions, okay?" Riko piped in. She clapped her hands together and then began to drag the guests to their places. Everyone moved to the entrance of the church and lined up next to their partners. The wedding staffs- Kagami, Aomine, Murasakibara, and so on- stayed inside as coordinators while the rest stayed outside chatting with each other.

Miyoko pushed passed Kuroko as she stood at the back of the line with a smug look.

Riko quickly stood by Kuroko and patted his shoulder sympathetically. "You don't have to stay for this part. I can handle the rest if you want and I can cover you."

He nodded and headed for outside. Too bad that meant that he had to get through Miyoko first. It seemed fine at first until she had to open her mouth.

"I bet you're so jealous," she whispered as Riko began to make the wedding party start going down the aisle. "I'm going to go down this aisle in an amazing dress while you have to stand in the sidelines. I'm going to go onto that platform, standing next to my rich and desirable husband-to-be and I'll be married to the man that you foolishly gave your heart to. Isn't that just great?"

She laughed.

"Miyoko, you're next in three, two…"

"Now watch me walk down the wedding that you'll never get to have with Seijuro," Miyoko whispered.

Kuroko clenched his jaw as he caught a glimpse of Akashi waiting at the podium with the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen. He could see Akashi's gaze linger on him but then disappear as Miyoko deliberately messed up her timing by closing the wooden double doors behind her.

.

.

.

Kuroko stayed outside of the church as the rehearsal continued. It was quiet and surprisingly not as cold as he thought it would be.

Two hours had already passed and the wedding party was still not finished. He could hear the sound of Miyoko yelling over other voices and everyone elses' groans.

Eventually he heard someone shout for a break and he quickly got up before he was trampled by the people rushing to get out.

"Thank fuck," Aomine groaned.

"Finally," Kagami moaned. He ruffled Kuroko's hair and leaned in for a hug. "We're not even part of the ceremony and we had to endure that."

"Poor you," Kuroko teased. "Go take a walk before you have to go for round two."

The two of them rolled their eyes and then went away as he walked to the other side of the church to put some distance between himself and the fiancés walking out.

He sat on the slope of the hill and looked ahead to watch lights in the city turn on.

"It really is a great place that you've found, Kuroko."

The said man looked up and found Rin sitting next to him.

"It's just too bad that my sister will be tainting this place. I'm surprised that she wasn't sweating in there*."

"I just can't wait until this is over," Kuroko sighed.

"You and me both."

The two of them sat together in silence. It was peaceful as it should be but there was an elephant on the hill.

"So, what was said at the dinner-."

"Should just stay in the past and be forgotten," Kuroko said abruptly.

"I know it's… disheartening but Akashi-."

"Look, he can do whatever the hell he wants but I do not want anything to do with him okay?"

"He still has feelings for you, y'know? And he is trying to b-."

"Rin, with all due respect, butt out. I know you mean well but I've heard these similar words over and over again. You can tell me that he loves me and wants to be with me but you're not him. If what you say is true then he should be telling instead of sending a fucking messenger to do so. At the end of the day, he's still marrying your sister so it doesn't mean anything-."

"Kuroko, you should sto-."

" _He_ no longer means anything to me, okay?"

The bluenette stood up and turned away from the sympathetic look he got from her. He was just stating the truth and sticking by it even though he still felt different. It was easier to try and let go than to fight a losing battle.

He turned around and then gasped lightly. Of course Akashi was standing there.

"Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya… did you really mean it?"

"I bet you must be relieved that a commoner like me won't be chasing you around anymore."

"I've never said or implied anything like that."

Kuroko shrugged bitterly as Rin made herself scarce.

"Do I mean nothing to you?"

"… Yes."

"Really?" Akashi cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead. "You still mean something to me."

Kuroko scoffed. "Oh, how comforting to hear it from you. Should we ride off to the fucking sunset now holding hands?"

"It means a lot to me, and I know I've been unfair-."

"Wow, someone should give you a medal."

"Tetsuya… please, just give me a chance. I just need a few days to correct-."

"I've made some mistakes but I'm not about to do that again! Akashi-kun, listen to me." Kuroko took a step back but kept his eyes on him. "A few days? In a few days, you will be married and you will forget about me so it's alright."

"I don't want to forget about you, ever!" Akashi argued. "That's not what I want. Everything I said at the house was in the heat of the moment and I have regretted it ever since. I've been trying to get a hold of you but you keep avoiding me and no one would tell me where you've been staying. I've tried reaching out to you but nothing has worked so then I began finding another way to get out of this stupid arrangement with Miyoko. I've found a way but I want to know if you're still willing-."

Hands cupped around the redhead's cheeks and lips crashed hard into his. It took him by surprise at first but he quickly got used to the familiarity. It felt right to have Kuroko in his embrace and to finally have who he wanted so close to him. Everything about Kuroko was right; however, something was still wrong.

There was nothing chaste nor sweet about the kiss. It was longing and desperate as Kuroko pushed them closer together. He could feel the wetness at the corner of his mouth but it wasn't from their kiss; it was from the tears from Kuroko's eyes.

Once the Kuroko backed off, he let out a sigh. He whispered, "Akashi-kun… You can stop worrying about me. You _will_ be married, and you _will_ become someone else's but not mine because after that day, you won't have to see me again. You should move on and so should I, so please. Please forget about me, for your sake and mine."

Before Akashi could say anything else, Kuroko pressed his lips against his again. It was a goodbye kiss.

* * *

 *** sweating like a whore in church - heard it while watching The A-Team and thought of Miyoko lol**

 **So yeah. Not super dramatic and yes, I know it's quite short compared to all the chapters but bare with me as I come up with a conclusion.**

 **I love AkaKuro butidkifIwantAkashitohavethehappyendingbecausethat'sjust…tooeasy andfrankly,hedoesn'tdeserveit. Also, I'm not sure if I want a sequel but if I do, then I might write after making a whole new other fanfic… or at the same time… or something. IDK!**

 **Anyway, thank you for all the support and here's my Valentine's gift to you!**

 **PS I apologize to the users' names that didn't come out**

 **FAVORITE, FOLLOW, and REVIEW!**

 **REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the false excitement but I have some good news and some bad news.**

 **BAD NEWS: I think I'm going to end this fanfic here. NOW DON'T FREAK THE FUCK OUT AND LEMME EXPLAIN WHY!**

 **a) I really did enjoy making this but I've lost inspiration and don't really know how to go from here on out.**

 **b) I seriously LOVE all the suggestions but I can't find myself adding another chapter because it just... doesn't feel right if you know what I mean... or not.**

 **c) I'm going to put this as COMPLETE for now and if one day I get inspiration again, I will either upload a new chapter OR a sequel.**

.

 **GOOD NEWS:** **I will be posting a new fanfic!**

 **a) It sort of deviates from the topic of Bridezilla (weddings and all those good things) but not really**

 **b) I'll upload either today or some day this week**

 **c) I hope you guys will enjoy this one as much as Bridezilla and THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! I really appreciate it and you have no idea how happy it has made me so I hope you'll continue reading my stories.**

 **HERE'S THE BLURB FOR THE NEW FANFIC AND FEEL FREE TO COMMENT ON WELL ANYTHING:**

Kuroko Tetsuya is a 23 year-old dropout with a father who left him and his sick mother for another woman, and he works three jobs that involve verbal abuse and grueling hours to pay for medical bills and just to get by. Life is cruel and now, for some reason, a renown designer wants to recruit him to be his next supermodel. Crossdressing, Akakuro (mainly), others with Kuroko

 **\- Yes, it's a modeling au.**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Game On

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

 **I'm a shitty author cuz I put this on hiatus for about a year? But I'm not shitty enough to leave you all hanging for forever!**

 **Sorry about the hiatus but I just couldn't get into this until I finally read it again... after a year. It allowed me to see where I wanted to go from where I left off.**

 **I'm just gonna keep this short and simple right here SO ENJOY!**

(WHAT HAPPENED TO LINE BREAKS?!)

 _2624 words_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi was in a predicament. That was probably the nicest way to describe the shit show that has unwound in front of him due to all that had happened in the past month.

He didn't want to create such a mess but he couldn't help himself. Love was a fickle and foreign thing that he hadn't experienced in the past two decades and he would have never expected it to show itself once more at a crucial time.

When he first saw Kuroko, there was curiosity. He watched the bluenette happily glide down the lobby of the building where Tying the Knot was located and display an interesting scene as he entered. The man didn't even notice his looming presence as he blocked his path until he spoke up. As stupid as it sounds, he wasn't used to people being unaware of his intimidating stature and has often been told about it when he was nearby others.

Then, instead of snapping at Kuroko to move out of his way, he became entranced when his eyes met Kuroko's. How could he not? The soft blue eyes that stared at his fiery ones seemed to soothe him and give him a sense of nostalgia. He looked so innocent and utterly beautiful. Milky white skin that was soft and flawless, round cheeks made him look cherubic, and there was fascination in those cool eyes as the other stared. Akashi believed that that would be his last time seeing that face but what a small world they lived in.

It was almost like they were destined to meet, especially when they literally bumped into each other. It was a happy surprise and he didn't expect to actually sit down and talk- hell, even flirt with him but everything seemed to flow with ease. There seemed to be no harm with flirting with a stranger especially when he was having a good time and even though in the back of his mind he knew that he shouldn't be doing any of this, he couldn't help himself. The way that Kuroko looked at him wasn't with ruthlessness or with an ulterior motive or just lust. He made Akashi feel human and not like a businessman closing another deal for once. There was a normalcy he never felt and he wanted to preserve the innocence Kuroko had shown him.

He knew he shouldn't have continued the flirting nor created the unnecessary intimate relationship when he found out Kuroko was going to assist in his **wedding** but it didn't deter him very much. It was fucked up that he called for a wedding and was attracted to the wedding planner. It was beyond fucked up but Akashi thought he could convince himself that it was just lust and he could contain himself. He was wrong (as much as he hated and denies to admit aloud).

Akashi couldn't resist Kuroko. He was a moth attracted to the light of Kuroko's flame. The bluenette was warm and real. He actually wanted to get to know the redhead, he was interested in him not for his money nor status but as a person, and there was no malicious intent behind Kuroko's actions. The more time he spent with him made him… feel, and before he knew it, he was speaking about him to his closest friends and family. He **never** talked or praised anyone unless he had an ulterior motive or had done good business with them. He hadn't even realized that he would light up just talking about Kuroko or being around him until someone pointed it out. He felt a pressure lift from his chest and warm, fuzzy feelings.

It. Was. So. Wrong.

He had to constantly be reminded that he was getting married (to some bitchy, over-privileged brat nonetheless) but he wanted to desperately maintain what he had with Kuroko. There was something unique there. He knows he was supposed to choose one and was even asked to. He knew who he wanted! Unfortunately, however, his professional side was pulling him apart. He knew that it was only rational and smart to marry Miyoko since it was basically killing two birds with one stone: not only would he be expanding his business but he would also be continuing his lineage. Kuroko couldn't do that but he wanted him, so he continued the two separate relationships. There was definitely an expiration date for both but he didn't expect one to come so soon and horribly.

He never meant to hurt Kuroko but he wasn't good with feelings nor allowing his pride to be damaged. When everything came out into the open, everything that was once his was destroyed, shattered, gone. He was ashamed of having an affair but definitely not ashamed of being with Kuroko. The shameful affair seemed to be with Miyoko more than the man and it was his fault that he didn't stand up for him and pushed him away. He fucked up because he decided to be a businessman first instead of following his heart and now he lost what was important to him..

So he decided to move on with the wedding just to hope to see Kuroko to somehow correct this fucked up situation but he was too late. He realized too late that he only wanted him and was enough business benefits or not. And now the Kuroko that once loved him, that once looked at him with adoring eyes was transformed into someone who wanted nothing to do with him nor be near him. What could he do?

He could man up, that's what!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The wedding, unsurprisingly, was pushed back a couple weeks later into December thanks to Miyoko's indecisiveness, non-stop bitchy attitude, and unstoppable spiteful tendencies. Luckily Riko was smart enough to frantically call, text, and email all the guests about the change of date and no one came early to see the disaster. Now it was a battle of getting shit done and together before they actually came. As much as Riko would love to stab and cut the head off of the bride, she had a reputation to maintain.

Ever since the gasp worthy admissions during the dinner that had gone horribly wrong, things have been awkward to say the least. Kuroko is still on the job but will not make an appearance anywhere near or involving the participants of the wedding, there is tension between Riko and Akashi but instead of addressing the elephant in the room Riko decides to keep it strictly professional to not strangle the redhead for hurting one of her best friends since college, Kagami and Aomine wanted to beat the shit out of Akashi and run over Miyoko, Kise wasn't sure who to side with, and much to everyone's curiosity Akashi was still going on with this wedding.

When wedding stuff wasn't being addressed, there was just silence. That's how the short winter days went by, that is until the final week until the wedding.

For once, Kuroko was actually in the Akashi residence. He had never been happier for his lack of presence as he wandered down the hall searching for Riko with a thick stack of paperwork in his arms. He strategically dodged all of the maids and kept a cautious eye for the Akashis and Akashi-to-be while praying to just find his boss, give her the paperwork that she left in his hotel room, and then return to watching his TV shows and/or reading the books he brought over.

As he scurried down the halls, he suddenly stopped when he heard a loud bang.

"Fucking Christ!"

Yep, that voice was recognizable anywhere.

Kuroko walked a little bit closer to the direction the voice came from and checked the hall for anybody else.

"I cannot fucking wait until the wedding is finally over!" Miyoko exclaimed. "Everyone's stressing me the fuck out. Especially Akashi and his mopey face all the time. Like get over that fucking slut, you're marrying a powerful purebred: me."

"Definitely true... But what are you going to do if he doesn't snap out of it?" Lauren asked. "It doesn't really seem like he's forgetting."

A tiny part inside of Kuroko felt gleeful that Akashi was moping over him but the thought of his upcoming wedding was still drowning him.

"Oh please, when our wedding night comes, Kuroko Tetsuya won't even linger in his mind."

"But what about right now? You don't want him to get cold feet and-."

There was the sound of a slap.

"Shut up! Don't even jinx that! What is your problem?!"

"Geez, it's hypothetical! But what if, and that's a big if!"

Silence.

…

"Well of course I need this whole wedding ceremony to fucking go through so I can be financially secure and continue living lavishly without ever worrying about a dime… Thank god the wedding is in three days so I mean, I don't have to worry. That Kuroko isn't even showing his face around here so I'm fine."

"A lot of things can happen in three days. You should tie him down and make sure that he **has** to marry you."

"... For once, you're actually right."

Kuroko did not like where this was going.

"You could persuade him to love you or think that he loves you?"

"Psh! As if that can happen in three days."

"Threaten him?"

"Are you stupid?"

"Pretend that you're... pregnant?"

"Pregnant?! How am I ever going to make that happen?!" Miyoko shouted.

"Well I mean you guys haven't-?"

"No! His frigid ass barely stays in the same room as me! The only time that we were in the same room was when he came back from some meeting a little bit tipsy and pretty much passed out when he hit the…"

"Well…?"

"Ohmygod! That's it! That's perfect!"

The two girls squealed and Kuroko's eyes widened in horror. He knew that they were sneaky assholes but to go this far was just… wrong! Who would do such a thing and go that far?! Kuroko knew that the marriage was a sham but did she really have such little respect for Akashi?

"He didn't really remember the night," Miyoko continued.

"Then that's perfect! Just claim that you two had sex-."

"Falsify a pregnancy test-"

"And then actually get pregnant during the wedding night!"

"Genius!"

The two women laughed cruelly while Kuroko sped down the hallway and distanced himself from the maniacal plans the two women had. His mind was going a mile a minute but he had to warn Akashi. How could he not? Everything about this whole fiasco was wrong and shouldn't be happening! However, would Akashi even believe him? Would he actually call off the wedding or at least do something? The redhead didn't even defend him from Miyoko's disparaging him and it was clear that Akashi wanted to proceed with the wedding. It was a business deal that he wanted to close. And after everything that has happened, Akashi deserved everything that had yet to come. But Kuroko couldn't do that. Even though, yes, he was pissed, hurt, and upset, he couldn't let him- anyone really- be a victim of Miyoko's selfish needs. He didn't want this to linger in his conscious even if Akashi or anyone else didn't believe him.

So after dropping his papers off in Riko's empty room, the bluenette went around the house several times trying to find him but no luck until he finally summoned up the courage to ask a maid of his whereabouts. Of course, when he finally asks someone and endures the judgemental eyes, they tell him that Akashi had left a few minutes ago to attend to some wedding emergency. Great.

He wandered around and considered his options. He could just send an email or write a note or I don't know text? However, it still means he'd have to eventually face him so no to that. Since it seemed like what he had to say would be delayed that meant he had time to rehearse what he was-

"What are **you** doing here?"

Kuroko quickly spun around and there was Miyoko. She was glaring daggers at him with one hand on her hip and the other one holding her phone. Her lips were pursed and one of her eyebrows was arched up, pretty much demanding an answer.

"Are you deaf?" she sneered. She then crossed her arms before smirking. "I can't believe how audacious you are, showing your disgraced face around this house after you whored yourself out. Have you no shame?"

Kuroko rolled his eyes. He was definitely not going to take her shit anymore. "Do you even know the definition of whore? If you need a refresher, look in the mirror. Who slept around with multiple men throughout the month? Oh, or who flirted with anyone with a dick?"

"At least I wasn't stupid enough to fall in love with someone who'd never love me back or is getting married to someone else," Miyoko snapped back. "Unlike you, I'll be living the perfect life without having to worry about anything except for the next season's collection and my next vacations. Now what are you doing here?"

"I'm actually helping your wedding, not that you care much about it."

"Good. That's what you should be doing." The blonde brushed passed him with a pleased smile but when did she let things go so easily? She stopped and then put a hand on Kuroko's shoulder, digging her talons in. "Oh and don't sleep with him again. I don't want you to spread anymore of any disgusting disease you have to him. After all, I wouldn't want to catch anything on our wedding night."

Kuroko turned around and could feel anger boiling. "Shouldn't he be more afraid of what you have possibly gotten from all your affairs? Who would want to sleep with you after knowing you've been around?"

"Puh-lease. W-w-we've already slept together once-" He knew it was a lie but it still bugged him when she said it out loud "- and I will be carrying his children."

He could see how uncomfortable Miyoko was just saying the words. Even though she was having the pleasure of making him miserable and angry, the word children made her scrunch her nose in disgust.

"I guess I should be the one to tell you first that I will be having his child soon."

Kuroko rolled his eyes. "Unless you've gotten pregnant by one of your boytoys, I don't think so."

She smirked. "I'm not lying."

"Miyoko, you don't need to lie. I know the truth. I know you're planning to fake the pregnancy to force Akashi to marry you."

He can see her face turning red either by embarrassment from getting caught or anger that he knew her plan.

"How do you know?! Were you eavesdropping?!"

"You just confirmed it and there's no way he'll believe you once I tell him."

"No way that he'll believe **me**?" She laughed. "More like he won't believe **you**. God, don't you already see that he doesn't even side with you? He never has! So why would he start now? When I tell him that I'm pregnant, he'd be too excited to know that he'll be having an heir soon to not believe it. Our marriage is a business deal and I'm just keeping my end of the deal. Can you not get it through your tiny brain? He's a businessman. He has no room to love anyone."

"Well if that's what you really believe, we'll just see."

"I. Always. Win. Don't test me."

Kuroko began walking away with determination. There was a bit of doubt but he couldn't let it shut him up and not warn him. "Like I said, we'll see."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review, follow, and/or favorite!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Losers

**Here's another update!**

 **It's a little short but oh well.**

 **WE'RE GETTING CLOSE TO THE ENDING!**

 _2099 words_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Three days turned into two and then one. Kuroko never expected it to be so difficult to talk to Akashi.

He decided to stop hiding in his hotel and came around the house often just to try to talk to the redhead but he never got the chance. He would catch glimpses of him but Miyoko would be there joined to her fiance's hip. If she wasn't around, Lauren would be close. And if none of them were with him, Akashi was most likely attending to other business. It was impossible to get him alone for a few minutes and then put matters worse, everyone now knew Miyoko was "pregnant".

From what Kuroko heard, Miyoko blurted it out during dinner by denying to drink the wine (much to her whole family's surprise) and everyone was speechless. Her parents were ecstatic and the Akashis were also happy. The word may have gotten out to the families but was decided to be remained a secret from the guests and outsiders, that is until after the wedding or so.

Kuroko may have lost the chance to beat her to the announcement but it didn't make his determination to call her out on her lie waver. He just needed to tell him. He knew that that may not stop the wedding much to his sadness but he was doing this for himself. If Akashi really didn't believe him or listen to him then he got his answer: the relationship they once had was hopeless and will forever be a lost cause but he would be- **will** be okay. His conscience would be clear and he'll move on.

Since today was the final day to get everything set and make sure nothing was less than perfect, Kuroko barely got a chance to sit down or have lunch nonetheless. He spent all morning getting the shipments of flowers and setting them as the centerpieces on the ornate tables in the reception area, setting the priciest fine China on the tables next to the organized smallest to largest eating utensils, placing the correct amount of chairs for the seating arrangements, directing where each piece of furniture should go, and so on. He could barely feel his legs, had allergies from spending to much time with the tulips, and was on the brink of collapsing from exhaustion. There was no time to get a second with Akashi.

He finally caught him just before he was going to enter the house and drop off the dry cleaning for the groomsmen. Not happy would be the nicest way of what Akashi looked like. Kuroko would've thought thought it was because of wedding jitters but Miyoko was with him until she walked away blabbing on her phone and shoving her shopping bags at the maids who went to meet them.

"Akashi-san, would you like-?" a maid asked politely as she approached the redhead.

"I would like to be left alone at the moment," Akashi said. He began walking away from the house. "I don't want to be disturbed for the next couple hours. If it's urgent, I'll be at the horse stables."

Kuroko watched as the man left with slightly hunched over from exhaustion and walking at a swift pace. He would've immediately followed but instead quickly dropped off the dry cleaning with one of the maids inside the house and instructed her to leave each tuxedo it in the correct rooms. If only Riko didn't catch him last minute just about to leave to have a talk with Akashi, he wouldn't have had to work for another hour. By the time he finished going over the list of guests who RSVP'd, double-checked that they were all seated in the right tables, had the playlist for the DJ, and made sure all the workers participating in the wedding were ready and in Kyoto, it was turning dark outside.

Akashi still wasn't back but that didn't mean that he'd be on his way so he quickly ran to the stables. Despite the coldness, he could feel sweat on his back and forehead from running while searching for any signs of his goal. To think that this mansion also had something as such was unbelievable but then again why wouldn't a rich as fuck family have stable a couple hundred feet from their main house?

When he got there, out of breath, no one was there. There was a thin layer of snow on the roof with the door slightly cracked opened allowing him to hear the shuffling of hooves and low snorts. He went inside and the scent of manure and hay hit him. There were two or three horses peeking out of their stalls out of curiosity to see who came in but then quickly dismissed him. He looked at the names of each horse that was inscribed into the plaque above each stall and luckily "Yukimaru" wasn't back yet. The stable was empty.

 _At least he hasn't left yet_ , Kuroko thought to himself as he stuffed his hands underneath his armpits.

He walked around and petted some of the horse's heads and neck. While doing so, he started to review what he was going to say to Akashi. Obviously, he was nervous and scared of what was to come. He wanted to get it out into the open but he couldn't tell if it felt worse that he was going to tell the groom to back out of his own wedding the day before the ceremony or that Akashi won't believe him and hate him for creating so much conflict?

He sighed and then leaned his forehead against the spotted stallion in front of him.

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko turned around and looked up at the redhead sitting proudly on top of a white thoroughbred. Despite trotting through the snow and dirt, the horse barely stained its pristine coat and it stood gracefully and glowing. Akashi perhaps shone even brighter as his fiery red hair and flawless posturing drew attention. He was bundled warmly but still able to look like a prince instead of a ball from his puff jacket and all Kuroko could do was stare with awe.

"What are you doing here?" Akashi dismantled himself gracefully and reined the horse back into its stable before closing it in.

"I um… I need!"

"Yes?" The redhead stepped a little closer but still maintained an arm's distance.

Those red and yellow eyes weren't looking at him with spite nor disgust but rather with calmness and concern. He lifted his hand attempting to touch Kuroko to comfort him but stopped himself before he could reach. There was a hint of sadness in both of them as they both forced themselves to not cross the line or try to again.

Kuroko looked down at the ground, afraid to accidentally glimpse at the other's eyes and lose his nerve or run. Hs knew that if he stayed too long or let his eyes linger, he wouldn't be able to hold back his pent up feelings.

"You can't go through with the wedding," Kuroko mumbled.

"Pardon?"

This time he looked up with a little more confidence. "You can't marry her."

"Tetsuya," Akashi sighed. "We've been through this."

"Please, you just can't-," the bluenette pleaded.

"If this is about what went on between us-."

"It isn't!" Kuroko bit the inside of his cheek. "I want to be selfish. I do want you to myself and only to myself but… I know I can't. But if I can't have you, I just want you to be happy with whoever you do end up with and Miyoko doesn't make you happy!"

"She-."

"I know she doesn't. Everyone helping this wedding knows she doesn't. **You** know she-."

"She's pregnant!"

…

"She's faking it," Kuroko claimed. Akashi looked at him with disapproval.

To anyone else, he probably sounded like an insanely jealous ex. But here goes nothing.

"I heard Lauren and her talking about faking a whole pregnancy just to make sure that you don't get cold feet. She wants to make sure that you **must** marry her despite what she has done or what anyone has been saying about her! She's using that lie to-."

The next thing he knew, there was a paper shoved into his hands. Kuroko's eyes quickly glanced over it and furrowed his eyebrows. It was an official document from a doctor that confirmed that Miyoko was indeed pregnant.

"This isn't real! It's been doctored."

"That's what I would've thought at first also but we went to find out at a doctor's office, to confirm for sure, and this was the result."

"She's faking it! It's all according to her plan!"

"Tetsuya, why can't you just be happy that I'm going to have a child?"

"Because it isn't-. **She** isn't pregnant. How could she be? She's been drinking alcohol non-stop throughout the months, she's never experienced symptoms, and you two have never even slept toge-."

There was a slight falter in Akashi's demeanor. If Kuroko wasn't so observant, he wouldn't have caught on but he could see the guilt.

"Look-."

"What if she's 'pregnant' with someone else's child? She admitted to having a bunch of affairs!"

"Why do you keep pushing this? What we had is over so why do you still care so much?"

Kuroko stayed silent for a moment. "You know, I asked myself that question too… Why should I even care? After everything that had happened, I wanted you to suffer. I wanted you to feel the pain I felt." He rubbed his cheeks with frustration and clenched his eyes close to stop himself from letting tears spill. "I kept thinking that if I got away from you and just finished this stupid job I'd be fine. You two can live your perfect lives and not worry about a single thing because you're powerful CEO that can have anything you want and she'll be even richer and can buy materialistic happiness. I would've been be okay with that conclusion, but after hearing what Miyoko was going to do, I just couldn't stand by and do nothing. I wanted you to hurt but the truth is that I'm still dumb enough to care about you. I still care that you should be happy."

He took in a deep breath and let out a disheartened laugh. He looked at his feet to hide his sad face. "And I guess it's also true that no matter what I do, I still can't manage to make you believe me whenever I try to protect you."

"Tetsuya-." Akashi moved forward as if he were going to hug him.

"You don't need to say or do anything."

The redhead's hands dropped to hold onto Kuroko's forearms. He squeezed lightly as if he could somehow lighten the dark cloud that hung over his head.

"I don't need anymore pity from you or anyone else. A large part of me already knew that you wouldn't agree or do anything and I just needed to say all of this out loud to get this whole thing over with." Kuroko looked up at the other, forcing himself to smile. "I really do care about you. I want what's best for you. I want you to find someone you love and someone who loves you back just as much. And I know you don't want to hear it but no matter what anyone says, she doesn't love you. However, if this is what you want and truly believe that will satisfy you then… I won't get in your way."

Kuroko could feel his eyes getting glossy and himself shaking from the cold. His breath puffed out as he sighed and looked down at the ground again. He just wanted Akashi to have someone worthy. He didn't mean himself, just anyone that would make the other smile with bliss and basically someone who can make the other person's happiest day even better.

He was a wedding planner (assistant, semantics). He really enjoyed being able to help a couple take their relationship to the next level. Seeing engaged couples to end up truly being the love of each other's life and growing old, loving each other until the end was a heartwarming feeling. Kuroko envied, but was honored to help whoever. Seeing Miyoko and Akashi, however, was making him lose faith.

"I wish you a lifetime of love and happiness," Kuroko said monotonously. He bowed respectfully and then turned to leave.

He felt… nothing. He was right. Miyoko was right. Akashi didn't believe him and was going to move on with the wedding.

He lost.

 **I think I have one or two chapters left soooooooo**

 **REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Winners Part One

**WE'RE CLOSE TO THE END!**

 **Look! I didn't make you guys wait that long!**

 **Honestly, I know how I want to end this but that means that there will most likely be a sequel… maybe… perhaps.**

 _1559 words_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It wasn't odd that everyone was stressed the night before the big day and just a tad more this morning. Everyone was running in, out, and around the wedding venue and the church trying to make everything perfect.

Kuroko watched the people from the sidelines for a couple moments and sighed. He lied mostly awake the night before and he felt as if he was the most stressful one. He woke up with probably only five hours of sleep due to tossing and turning all night and then once he was up, it was straight to work.

He had to get all the staff who were a part of this ceremony in position and ready to work, make sure everything is pristine and up to Miyoko's standards, and make sure there are no qualms. Honestly, he was used to the last minute hiccups and the much needed pep-talks to everyone but he was dreading to see the whole thing be finished. Don't get him wrong. He hated Miyoko and it was a mutual feeling so he wanted to get this over with asap but if he had to compare, he definitely didn't want to see Akashi finally tie the knot more.

He could hear Miyoko shrieking behind one of the church's private rooms that was set up as her bridal suite. There was some sound like crashing- definitely yelling and swearing- and then the door was quickly opened. The bridesmaids fled the suite like prisoners finally setting foot into freedom and stayed away for their own sakes.

Kuroko quickly glanced at his wristwatch and it was already close to four. Guests were beginning to pour in as they marvelled at the church interior. When guests went in, they were greeted by a large framed picture of the husband and wife-to-be with their names elegantly written at the bottom. Some sunlight came in through the arch windows on the side walls and although there was some light, it was pretty dim. At the front, the original podium was replaced with a cream colored marble one which gave off a soft golden glow due to the tall candle pillars decorated at the bottom with green garland surrounding it elegantly like a vine. Each light brown pew was polished and set closer to the walls so there was more space for the aisle. At the end of each pew was also a large rustic lantern with candles inside just so it would make the flower petals going down the aisle reflect a warm gold hue. It was simple yet extravagant.

As the guests went to their seats, Kuroko couldn't help but feel out of place. Everyone was in their best suits and dresses that probably costs a fortune making Kuroko- although also in a suit- look as if he threw on whatever he could find that was somewhat formal and not as if he were about to attend to one of the most exclusive weddings of the year.

Riko and him politely greeted and ushered every woman, man, and child to their seats while checking their watches discreetly to ensure everything was on time. Eventually, everyone, all two hundred and whatever people were settled and whoever wasn't a guest stood in the back or off to the side. The official was already standing at the altar and not a second later, the groom and best man joined him.

Seeing Akashi just standing there in a tuxedo and fixing his cufflinks was quite the view. He could see some of the ladies' and some men's eyes ogle the man and Kuroko was no different. The redhead's hair was slicked back with gel; however, there were some strands that strayed and it was a sexy kind of messy. It wasn't odd to see him in a suit or something formal, but damn he looked amazing! The tuxedo hugged his torso beautifully and if he showed how those slacks fitted him from behind, a Choir would just magically appear and start singing. Kuroko just kept admiring and didn't even realise that the bridesmaids, groomsmen, and maid of honor were already waiting at the altar. Wedding March by the live string quartet began to echo throughout the building and everyone was up on their feet, waiting for the blushing bride to walk down the aisle.

The church double doors creaked opened and a blast of cold air came in along with Miyoko and her father. As much as Kuroko hated to admit, Miyoko looked stunning. In the end she did end up changing her wedding gown and it was gorgeous. It was an off-the-shoulder mermaid bodice gown that flared out at the bottom into a cathedral train. The bodice was lightly encrusted with diamonds (Kuroko wouldn't be surprised if it actually was) and slowly faded as it reached halfway down to her thighs. With her natural looking spray tan, the white gown seemed to be more eye catching contrast to her skin. Her blonde hair was braided back into an updo with a single strand loosely curled to sculpt her face. With the top of her hair teased and volumized, a floral headpiece decorated with hints of gold and Swarovski crystals sat there like a crown. As Kuroko could recall, Miyoko claimed that she didn't need a veil- even though her mom wanted that to be her "something old"- and wanted the headpiece because she wanted her face to be the center of attention.

He could see the triumphant smirk on her face as she looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"You lose," she coughs knowing all eyes are on her. She adjusted her bouquet and then smiled charmingly.

Kuroko bit his lip as he watched her begin to walk down to meet Akashi. He felt Riko nudge him and hint to close the doors making him let out a small puff. He watched as Miyoko be let go by her father and then stand next to the officiant.

Just looking at all of this made Kuroko's heart clench and he was debating whether or not he should just slip out right then and there. It wasn't like he necessarily had to stay and watch the whole ceremony ... but he has never walked out and for the sake of his profession (or this just how he decides to justify to himself) he wasn't going to start.

He turned around to look straight at the altar as every sat down to hear the officiant. The officiant was ready to give a whole speech but Miyoko's glare seemed to make him forget to the point in which the only thing he asked the couple was to exchange vows.

"I vow that I will cherish you during our time together and to stand by your side in ... sickness and in health… and whether rich or poor," Miyoko said. The last part that she said made her face scrunch as if she just sucked on a lemon. Kuroko could tell that she even posed the last part about rich or poor as if it were a joke.

The room stayed quiet waiting for her to finish.

"Is ... um… are you finished with your vows?" the official asked awkwardly.

"Yeah," she responded trying to curb her attitude.

"Alright." The official cleared his throat. "Akashi-san?"

The redhead looked up momentarily at his bride and then his eyes wandered around the room until they fell on Kuroko. There was just silence and awkwardness growing every passing second.

"I am about to start my own legacy, another chapter in my life in so many ways. In the past month, things have been interesting and stressful as I was engaged and met new people that I frankly thought I would never meet." Akashi continued to look at Kuroko and rarely at Miyoko. "I found the one I knew I had to have despite what some people believed and despite my obligations. In a short period of time, I think I finally started to understand what love is. Love is... destructive, irrational, and full of untimely surprises but I'm happy that I found it by being close to you. I believe that our love is a double-edged sword and I hope that I didn't- won't (he had to correct himself there) ever push you away or hurt you ever again. I've made mistakes and created drama that should've never occurred but I don't regret a second of it because I got to fight it with you and with you on my side. You argued with my stubbornness, showed me that there was still someone who didn't look at me as a bank account, and stayed even when you couldn't stand me and when I lied to you. If I were you, I wouldn't have given myself a second chance but knowing that you did… You're just incredible. You're the only one who makes me want to stray from the path of success I've created and pushed myself into. I don't think I can pay you back today but as a sign of my love for you, I want to start this marriage with pure honesty."

The audience awed and swooned at his speech. He finally looked away from Kuroko completely and straight at Miyoko.

"Akashi conglomerate is going bankrupt. And as of next year, all operations will cease and I will be broke."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DUNDUNDUNNNNNNN! SAY WHAAAA?**

 **I decided to split this into two parts because I like my attempt at cliffhangers :)**


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Winners Part Two

**Maybe I should end the story here lol**

 **My semester just started and I already know that it's gonna be super extensive so I don't know how often I can update jsyk.**

 _2324 words_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The audience gasped loudly and then began talking once the news set in. No one suspected that one of the most successful businesses in the world would end up plummeting into the depths of bankruptcy and if the media were there, there would've been more hysteria and a frenzy of questions being shouted across the room. No one really knew what to do next as the whole wedding was halted and the bride was stuck in a stupor.

Miyoko, for once, was speechless. She didn't sign up for this catastrophe nor did she sign up to live the life of a second class citizen all because Akashi managed to drive the business under. Sure, she was wealthy but that didn't mean she wanted to use her parents' money forever because frankly, it wasn't financially sufficient nor was it going to sustain her for the rest of her life. She cannot imagine herself wearing clothes bought from a knock-off store and waking up early, not for getting ready for brunch or going through her beauty routine, but instead to go to a nine to five job. She refused to even accept going anywhere on public transportation.

"Y-y-you're joking right?" Miyoko shrieked. "The last I heard, everything was okay! There hasn't even been a hiccup in business that has been reported!"

"We haven't gone public yet and it was kept as a secret until now," Akashi explained. He held onto Miyoko's hands as a comforting gesture and gave a horrifying seemingly sincere smile. "I told you I wouldn't lie and maybe a change of scenery may do the both of us some good especially with another life on its way. We could get a small apartment in the city, cut back on money and spend only if necessary, and you and I can work and start-."

Miyoko threw his hands off other's and looked at him with pure disgust. Her jaw dropped open and her cheeks were dusted red. "Are you fucking insane?!"

"Calm down. It's not that big of a deal since marriage is about some compromise," Rin chimed in. "And it's not like cutting back will kill-."

"Oh my god! Are you serious? There is no fucking way I'd marry someone poor!" The blonde had her manicured hands squeezing her cheeks as if to imitate the man from The Scream. "What did I do to deserve this treatment?! I'm such a good person! Like, I help my friends not to embarrass themselves on a daily basis, I acknowledge people and give them advice for self-improvement, I only raise my voice at needed moments, and I'm never late to my appointments! Just ask my manicurist!"

The whole groom's side and everyone who had met her in the past two months or anyone who knew her gaped at her.

"Did you hit your head before you came up here?" Rin asked.

"I hope I did because this can **not** be happening!" Miyoko pushed her way passed her sister and went straight for the wine bucket that stood off to the side by her request. She opened it with a sharp twist and then took a long swig as if the more she drank, the more everything would feel like just a terrible nightmare. She was chugging it down and taking it in like oxygen.

Riko quickly raced to the altar and her mind was set to damage control. She grabbed the bottle out of the increasingly deranged bride and let out an awkward giggle in front of the guests. " I guess you're very ready to celebrate but that's for after the wedding! So let's"- _dodges Miyoko's hands that were aiming for the alcohol_ \- "continue on"- _another attempt_ \- "with your wedding! Alright, let's-."

"Give me the fucking bottle!" The blonde finally managed to get it; however, it slipped out of her hands and it splashed onto all three women. Whereas Rin and Riko suffered several splashes on their dresses, Miyoko was half drenched. Red seeped into the new white gown and it stained as if Miyoko was stabbed in the jugular. There was a big blob on her waist and excess wine dripping off of the embellishments while the stain continued to stretch to her feet. Her whole left side was like a warzone while the other half was only forty percent untouched.

Everyone gaped and gasped again. All the guests can see the severity and all eyes were glued to the front of the room waiting for the drama to restart.

Second by second, Moyoko went from confused to surprised to sad to angry and finally irate. She finally processed what had happened and she snapped. The pressure of this wedding, the difficulties (or so she claims) she had to endure, the sudden news of bankruptcy, and now her fucking hundred thousand dollar designer gown that wasn't even in stores? She lost it.

"What the hell is your problem?! This dress costs more than your life, you incompetent asshole!" She forcefully pushed Riko back and the other woman stumbled but regained her balance. "You were absolutely no help throughout this whole wedding bullshit! I can't believe someone like you can ever pull off a high-end wedding! You've done absolutely nothing helpful except butcher everything from start to finish! You haven't listened to a single request I've mentioned and gave me the shittiest venue in Kyoto, hired incompetent workers to help,"- _Kagami glared menacingly and almost started shouting profanities but Kise stopped him_ -" decorated this place with such gaudy things that the church needs to be demolished, and everything is just wrong! How the fuck do you even run a business?! Do you even know-"

"Miyoko, enough!" Kuroko hissed while grabbing one of her arms, hoping to drag her away before the meltdown got worse. He could see some of the guests taking their phones out to film it and as much as he hated her, watching her make a complete fool of herself was getting too painful and if it would shut her up from talking shit for once, the sooner the better. "Let's take a five minute break. You're embarrassing-."

"Embarrassing?! You are a part of the problem! You've been a pain in the ass ever since I met you! You're bad luck, personified. You know what's embarrassing? You fucking sleeping with my fiance and even daring to show up!"

"Oh my god."

Kuroko could hear the crowd murmur and eyes going from him to Akashi to Miyoko and then back to him.

" _Akashi-san is gay? Why are all the handsome ones gay?"_

 _"Oh that poor woman!"_

 _"No wonder she's so angry all the time."_

 _"I can't imagine having a sham as a marriage."_

 _"I wouldn't be able to handle that! I wouldn't even go to the wedding if I knew that!"_

The blonde smirked internally from overhearing the sympathetic comments from the audience.

" _She totally deserves it."_

 _"What a rude bitch. If I had to marry her, I'd swing for the other team just to get away."_

 _"That's so fucked up. Outing Akashi and that guys at her own wedding."_

 _"If she knew, why did she even show up?"_

 _"I'm glad this wedding's off. I knew it was way too good to be true for someone like Miyoko."_

She was cracking again. Why wasn't everyone siding with her? She was clearly the victim here!

"If you didn't sleep with him then everything would've been perfect!" She moved closer to the bluenette menacingly. There was so much rage in her eyes and she was coming undone at the seams. She raised her hand ready to strike him and Kuroko braced himself squeezing his eyes shut and waiting for the pain.

…

But it never came. Kuroko opened his eyes again and another hand was gripping Miyoko's wrist tightly. He felt the presence of another behind him, almost completely back to chest.

"Don't fucking lay your filthy hands on him," the voice spat, dripping with venom. It caused the whole room to quiet down and pay full attention to the authoritative voice.

"Akashi…?"

Kuroko's eyes widened in surprise and fear. He could see the other's eyes filled with a fierce bloodthirst and ire. They were sharp and threatening; however, as they looked down at himself, they soften. He felt the other softly push him behind his back, hiding him from Miyoko.

"You are an eyesore."

"W-what? How dare you talk to me that way! Without your money, you're nothing! You're powerless a-and you should be bowing at me feet and begging for forgiveness!"

"Watch your fucking mouth." Akashi's eye twitched and he put his hand on her shoulder. "Kneel."

At an instant, Miyoko tumbled to the floor like gravity just increased. She looked up in humiliation and fear. "What the fuck-?"

"Enough with your incessant yapping."

She quickly went silent when she saw how irritated he looked and sensed the danger radiating of him.

"Clearly this wedding is cancelled but for some unfortunate reason, you can't learn how to stay quiet, and there's nothing more than I hate than a disobedient, pompous piece of shit like you." Akashi stood tall and regal as he looked down on Miyoko. It was clear why he was such an intimidating person and not to be disobeyed. "Only you would create unnecessary drama and go as far as trying to drag everyone down with you not before pretending to be the victim."

"Y-y-you can't talk to me like-."

"Hm?" Akashi was egging her on with mockery and confidence.

"I have a higher status than you! You can't talk to me like I'm below-."

"What makes you think that you can possibly be above me?"

"You were going to marry me for a merger!"

Akashi knelt down in front of her with a small smile. It almost looked like he was proposing but everyone knew better. However, that didn't stop people from swooning over him and completely blocking Miyoko from the picture. The light from the window and the glow from the candles illuminated his face and he was pristine and not even disheveled from everything that went on. It was like he was the prince of whatever cliche fairytale this was.

"You're not wrong but I don't have to anymore. Your company is absolutely worthless."

"What?' It's worth more than-."

"When I said Akashi Conglomerate was going bankrupt, I may have replaced some words and predicted a future for someone else."

"Akashi-san!" Miyoko's father shouted sternly.

"My business isn't going to be penniless anytime soon but someone's is. Just ask mommy and daddy."

It took a couple seconds before Miyoko realized what Akashi was talking about. Her eyes widened and she snapped her head around to face her parents. They looked nervous and tried to reassure her with their expressions but she knew better.

"T-t-that's impossible!"

Akashi smirked and then stood back up while smoothing out his pants. "I thought so too since the financial report your family gave me was great, however, if your dug a little deeper, the company is hemorrhaging money. This union would only relieve you from financial crisis and destroy all the work I've done over the years. I can't tell what's worse: almost making a decision that would have been detrimental to my empire or almost marrying a disgusting failure like yourself."

"B-b-but-!"

Akashi completely ignored her stammering and faced all of the guests. He smiled politely and simply said (more like subtly yet dangerously demanded), "I apologize for the embarrassment you all had to witness today and due to the circumstances, there will be no marriage; however, the reception is already paid for so do enjoy the rest of this evening in there. You're dismissed."

The guests were flabbergasted and weren't absolutely sure whether or not they should actually move until the redhead threw a menacing glare and once one person moved, they all did. Seeing that there was no point of staying, the wedding participants also made their way to the reception to relax and the employees helped guide everyone through the transfer.

Once the venue was empty, Akashi loosened his tie and gave one last look at Miyoko who had her parents helping her hold herself up before turning to leave.

"P-p-please Akashi! We can fix this- **I** can fix this mess!" she cried while reaching out for him.

"There is no **we**. You created this one mess and it has nothing to do with me because it's all about you."

"Just marry me!"

"What a weak proposal. What makes you think I'd ever marry someone like you?"

"Be-because I'm pregnant with your child!"

Akashi scoffed. "I'm sure any pregnant woman would know better than to down half a bottle of wine in less than two minutes."

"But I can be pregnant! We can get married and I can give you the heir that-."

"There is no possibility that I will ever marry you. You are absolutely despicable in every way and I'd be a fool to even reconsider… But I do have to thank you, because if I didn't get into this mess, I would've never met the person I do want and someday may want to marry after I fix the damage that was done."

"Kuroko?! You're talking about him? Why would you even want him?! He's much more worse off than me! He fucking broke us apart. This is all his fau-."

"Do you really want to continue bad-mouthing him?" Akashi threatened. He grinned maniacally and stepped close enough to grip his fingers around her chin. He forced her to face him and then he grinned. "If I ever catch you or hear you saying his name ever again, I will not be as nice to let you walk out here with just a stained dress. Understood?"

The blonde let out a tiny fearful sound and nodded her head as much as she can before he let go and pushed himself away.

"Now get out of my sight."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBH, I actually felt bad for Miyoko while writing this. How do you guys feel about it? Harsh or not harsh enough?**

 **Also I actually did not intend for this story to devolve like this. I didn't realise that I got off - track until the end so I'm just gonna stick with this messy plot, meaning, if I can find the time and creativity, there shall be a sequel!**

 **PS I think there shall be one last chapter for this fic.**

 **PPS REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**


	19. Chapter Eighteen: The End or is it?

**Well hello there. Welcome to the last chapter of this fanfic!**

 **Honestly, I was ambivalent about how harsh I was on Miyoko. I thought about literally setting her on fire but then was like "nah, that's a little bit overboard… just a little" lolololol**

 **Anyways, I won't keep you from reading if you've even bothered to read this. ENJOY!**

 _2748 words_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko was stunned.

He didn't expect the wedding to blow up like this. He expected Miyoko to be the bitch she was and walk down the aisle, basking in the attention she would receive from showing off her extravagant gown then say her half-hearted vows that were probably going to be flattering herself and then be officially married and prance off to the reception while he stood at the venue's double doors, emotionless and heartbroken. Never did he expect Akashi to bait the women by declaring bankruptcy to see her reaction and have her reveal her true nature and make a large fool of herself.

Watching the wedding go down in flames made him ambivalent. Yes, seeing Miyoko embarrass herself was a dream come true but it started to feel annoying and he actually felt bad when she started downing a bottle. He knew better than to help her, but he did feel some pity and when she decided to get physical, he had to do something. She basically assaulted his friend/boss/mentor and he wasn't having that all.

But to be honest, the most surprising thing that happened was Akashi's actions. Sure, declaring that the conglomerate was going under was jaw-drop-worthy but the fact that the redhead, for once, protected him threw him off guard. Throughout the whole time he has known the man, never had he actually completely stood up for him no matter how hard Kuroko tried. When Akashi blocked the assault, he could feel his heart swoon a little and even though the man had an aura of anger radiating off him, he still looked at Kuroko with such kindness and moved him away with delicacy. It was curious and all he could do was stare at his back while he stood up to (more like destroyed) Miyoko in front of everyone.

When Akashi ordered everyone to leave, he wasn't really sure that he wanted to go but still left to stay out of sight yet listen to the aftermath before fleeing to the reception.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"That. Was. Amazing!" Aomine guffawed as he gobbled down the entrees Kagami brought out from the kitchen. "I can't believe that actually happened!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Midorima scolded.

"I have all of it on video!" Momoi said proudly. "That bitch got what she deserved. But I wish I got the ending too! Akashi's just too terrifying to go against."

"Yeah, I got chills when he started going in on Miyoko and then demanded that we all leave," Kise added nervously.

"How are you feeling, Tetsu?" Aomine asked. He wrapped his arm around the smaller bluenette and shook him lightly. "I swear if Akashi didn't step up, I would've hit the bitch and then punch the douchebag before dragging you out of there."

"Of course you would take the brute way out."

"How sloppy," Kise snorted.

"No etiquette whatsoever," Midorima scoffed.

"Hey!"

Aomine ruffled Kuroko's hair until his baby blue locks stuck up in all different directions and Kuroko smiled lightly. The table laughed together (except one green haired human that was forced to sit in this table) as they continued to talk about everything that just happened and basically shared their favorite moments.

Kuroko only half listened to the group chattering and laughing as his eyes always seemed to go back to the entrance of the reception. He couldn't help himself but whenever he would catch someone walking in or out from the corner of his eyes, he would look over. He really hoped that he wasn't too obvious that he wanted to see the redhead.

"You're not hungry?"

Kuroko didn't peel his eyes away from the door. "You know I don't have a huge appetite like you Aomine-kun. Feel free-."

"That's too bad. It seems rather phenomenal."

An arm reached over Kuroko's shoulder and completely blocked his view of the entrance. He could smell the Acqua Di Gio cologne lingering over his shoulder and the warmth nearing his upper back. Whoever it was, picked up a piece of the chicken on his full plate and the arm bent to wrap around Kuroko's neck gently before lips near his cheek devoured it.

"Akashi-kun," Midorima greeted sternly.

 _Akashi-kun?_

Kuroko had to take a second before he processed that whoever was leaning over him was the man he was looking for. He tried his best not to flail as he pushed himself away and turn around. His jerky movements made the table to make a sound and the utensils to move.

"What-? When did you get here?" Kuroko said calmly.

"Not long ago. If you want to know, I entered through another way," Akashi responded with an amused look on his face. "I'm not really in the mood to talk to any guests who feel like approaching me so I took the back door in."

"Akashi-kun, do you want to sit with us?" Momoi offered. "We can ask Kagamin to make a dish for you too!"

"No thank you. I don't plan on staying very long." The redhead smiled politely and then looked back at Kuroko. "Can we take privately?"

Kuroko cocked one of his eyebrows and then looked at the table. Everyone was watching the two of them with interest and a tad uneasy, especially Aomine.

He could see his best friend's arms crossed and his eyebrows furrowed. He already knew that Aomine and Kagami didn't like Akashi for putting him through all that shit and they both highly disapproved of him. They had every reason to want to kill Akashi especially when he came to them crying, and that was something he has never done.

"Kuroko?" Akashi asked interrupting his thoughts.

"He doesn't want to talk," Aomine growled. He got up from his seat and stepped between the two. He completely blocked their vision of each other.

"Was I asking you?"

"No but you have no right to talk to him because of all this bullshit. I'm just protecting my friend right here unlike you ever did before today."

Akashi didn't respond knowing that Aomine was right but the two silently glared at each, making the tension rise around them.

"It's okay, Aomine-kun." Kuroko got up from his chair and patted the other bluenette's back. Aomine looked and him and Kuroko returned a look with a small smile. "Thank you. But I'll keep our conversation short."

"Tetsu-."

"I won't be gone very long. If I am, you can raise some hell and get Kagami to help you." Kuroko squeezed through the two men and then began walking to one of the exits.

Aomine frowned and then looked at Akashi, silently communicating that he would gut him if Kuroko came back crying or upset or wasn't back at a decent time which Akashi rolled his eyes to before following the small bluenette.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The sky was a darkened copper, purple hue as snowflakes fell from the sky and although there was no wind, it was terrifyingly cold. There were some people, mostly staff, outside smoking or some guests taking a breather or ready to leave the party.

Akashi watched Kuroko huddle into his scarf as he led the way to wherever was most private. He couldn't really tell if the bluenette was playing with his hands due to nerves or trying to warm up. The man was already in a large puff jacket, gloves, and a knitted scarf that looked very cozy and he would just love to wrap his neck around. Maybe pull Kuroko closer to him and they could-

"Akashi-kun, do you want to go inside or stay out here?" Kuroko asked.

The redhead cleared his throat and quickly erased his recent thoughts. In front of them was the church where the debacle occurred earlier and it looked grim. It wasn't even because of the fiasco that occurred but just looking at it, it seemed like the place was haunted by something supernatural. All the lights were turned off and it was completely secluded from the reception and parking lot. It was almost as if the place was avoided. "I think I rather stay out here if you don't mind. If you think it's too cold, we can go inside if you-."

"No, it's okay." There was a split second of anguish on his face but Kuroko just dug his face deeper into the scarf.

They sat on a somewhat clean patch of the steps that was covered by a roof. They were sitting about a foot apart but not making any contact whatsoever.

Kuroko focused on his warmth to avoid even peeking at the man next to him, scared that he would crack his calm facade. He was really nervous. Yes, he was searching for Akashi before and maybe he wanted to talk to him but that was wishful thinking and it wasn't like he really knew what to say. Half of him hated the redhead because of all unproclaimed baggage that came with him and managed to be forced onto Kuroko while the other half still had a crush and wants to see only the good and sweet relationship they had before.

"I'm sorry."

Kuroko's ears perked up. "P-pardon?"

"I want to apologize for everything that happened. I never expected to find someone like you nor did I expect everything to blow up and force everyone to get involved with the conflicts," Akashi explained. "Most of all, I didn't expect to meet someone like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kuroko scrunched his nose and shifted uneasily.

Did he mean that he regretted ever talking or getting to know the bluenette? Was it that difficult to be near someone who didn't make more than six figures nor wore the newest not-in-stores spring collection? Was he disgusted that he got in the way of Akashi's possibility of an even more successful life?

"You have no idea what you do to me," Akashi continued. "I haven't felt content in forever. Satisfied, yes, but that's from materialism and focusing strictly on my business and only that. When I am- was with you, I wouldn't have minded to just stay by your side and forget about everything else."

Heterochromatic eyes looked at Kuroko.

"I don't expect you to forgive me for not telling you that I was engaged or that I decided to go on with our relationship despite supposedly getting married in two months. You shouldn't forgive me at all… but I don't want to lose you. It's selfish but I can't lose you. I don't want to lose my chance of actually being content but I don't want to force you into anything. I don't ever want to put you through-."

Kuroko stood up abruptly. He couldn't hear it anymore. "Please stand up, Akashi-kun."

"What? Wh-?"

"Please."

Although confused, he obeyed. The redhead stood up and brushed off any snowflakes on his pants. Kuroko wasn't looking at him but at the floor with balled up fists.

Did he push too far? Did he officially fuck up to the point of no return? Was he too late because he went with his head instead of his hear-

Before he could dodge, a fist slammed into his cheek and the surprise knocked him over and back down on the steps. He never expected that to happen nor Kuroko to use violence even after all of Miyoko's over-the-top, infuriating antics.

Kuroko was surprised too as he watched the redhead recover and a red mark formed on his cheek. He thought about punching the redhead many times but never actually thought he'd go through with it. He was just so angry and it had been building up for a while. He really did like Akashi and now he knew the other felt the same, but why couldn't he have been more sensible during everything that happened? He was hurting more than Akashi was ever and he wasn't sure what he wanted now.

Don't get him wrong. He still had feelings for the man but he didn't want to run back to him so easily even though that was exactly what he wanted to do. He didn't want to look more stupid than he looked today. He didn't want to follow the man around like a lost little puppy and forget that he had been hurt. Their affair was aired out in front of everyone and honestly, Kuroko was the naive one who thought that they could ever be together. They came from different worlds and he had to fight so hard to try to be recognized and even stay on Akashi's radar. He hated the stares and confused looks people shot at him whenever he was nearby. And he hated that he never felt protected, only always judged and had people waiting for him to be thrown aside.

"Kuroko, why are you crying?"

Kuroko looked up and met Akashi's gaze. His view was all blurry and he realized that tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"I-I don't know." He used his sleeves to wipe them away but they just kept coming down. "It won't stop."

He kept wiping them away with his sleeves trying to keep his composure. His face was pretty numb from the cold and he couldn't feel himself crying or cleaning after the wetness, only a blurred vision reminded him that he should get it together. He was sniffing and slightly hiccupping more as he realized that he couldn't stop the waterworks and stop embarrassing himself.

Akashi's hands caught his movements and stilled him from wiping excessively. He pulled the bluenette into his arms and hugged tightly. He allowed Kuroko to sniffle and cry on his shoulder while he tried to soothe him by rubbing his back and whispering assurances. They stayed hugging each other in front of the church with Kuroko's face smothered into Akashi's neck and Akashi inhaling the fresh vanilla scent while his cheek was slightly brushed against the soft blue locks.

When Kuroko's sobbing stopped, it was silent and they didn't let go of each other. They only parted from each other a couple inches to look at each other. The redhead cupped those cherubic cheeks and his thumbs gently swiped away any excess tears that stained his cheeks.

"I'm not sorry for hitting you," Kuroko said almost like a whisper.

"And I'm not angry that you did," Akashi responded. "I told you I deserved it."

"I don't know if I want to be with you after all this…"

"I don't want to force you into anything or pressure you to be with me." Akashi took a step back and looked disheartened. "I… I'd understand if you want nothing to do with me but if you let me, I want to win you back. I don't ever want to hurt you again and I just want a fresh start between us. It's up to you and if you say no, then I won't push this on you."

Kuroko just looked at him with his puffy eyes. "I'm still angry at you. Everything you did and didn't do ended up hurting me the most and you left me to pick up the pieces. I don't even know whether or not I can trust you nor if I even should. You fucked up my life and my reputation in front of my coworkers and strangers. You were an asshole that didn't believe me or trust me even though I kept thinking about the best for and of you."

Akashi's gaze from him didn't faze but he did wear a deeper frown and looked disappointed.

"However, I also don't want to deny that even as much as I want to run you over with a car, I do still care about you and have feelings. I'm willing to try but if I call it off, please respect my decision and I won't be afraid to punch you again or have Aomine-kun or Kagami-kun take a swing. You're on thin ice and if you screw this up, I won't stay by your side. I won't look at your good qualities anymore and I will drop out of your life as you will to mine."

Akashi nodded in agreement an Kuroko took a long inhale and then exhaled. He took two steps back until they were an arm's length apart to stretch out his arm and hold out his hand.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you."

…

Akashi was surprised but smiled as he stepped closer to grasp the greeting. "Akashi Seijuro, pleasure to meet you."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WELL, THIS IS IT!**

 **I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR READING THIS AND REVIEWING, FAVORITING, and/or, FOLLOWING MY FIRST FANFIC!**

 **I'm so happy that this story made you have all types of feels and sorry for the long hiatus! This story may or may not have a sequel (although it probably should since well, you read the ending) but I do have a new story in mind.**

 **I can't really tell if this is a somewhat satisfying ending or not. I mean I did make Akashi less than the emperor/authoritative person that he should be and Kuroko more of a 'weak' character in this fic but I did label this as OOC so you knew there was something to it.**

 **I know a lot of people wanted Kuroko to leave Akashi's sorry ass and forget about him but come on! This is an AkaKuro fic! However, I do understand the frustration so I set an ultimatum instead. Now it all depends on how Akashi does and if he succeeds!**

 **Once again, thank you for reading and leaving such nice feedback!**

 **Stay tuned for my next (probably also AkaKuro) fic! :)**


End file.
